Loud Fighters
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: After finding a green crystal in the backyard, the Loud kids are caught in an dark lord's plan. So Takanuva, the Toa of light is going to train Lincoln and his ten sisters to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**(We've arrived at the Xiaolin temple and we see the temple in ruins)**

 **Ragna: Something's not right.**

 **Me: Ragna's right be on guard.**

 **(We see Jack Spicer exiting the vault)**

 **Fry: Jack Spicer!**

 **Jack: Smoke and his loser friends!**

 **Bender: Who are you calling a freak?**

 **Jack: Whatever but it's time to make my leave. Jackbots attack!**

 **(Jackbots show up and attack us)**

 **Bender: Time to end this. (Takes out a blaster and shoots down the Jackbots)**

 **(While we fight off the Jackbots enjoy the Loud fighters. I don't own the Loud House or any other character in this story enjoy.)**

It's a sunny Friday in Royal Woods, Michigan, a 11 year old kid with white hair, freckles on his cheeks, fair skin, wearing a orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with red stripes walking with a 11 year old Africian American with a black afro, freckles on his cheeks, wears glasses, wearing a wearing black pants and a green-and-blue striped shirt with a white collar. "The weekend is here! You hang out my house Clyde?" The first kid asked.

"Sorry Lincoln, my parents and I are going away for the weekend." said Clyde.

"The whole weekend?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry man, I'll be back on Sunday." said Clyde.

"I'll try and survive a weekend with my sisters." said Lincoln.

"I wouldn't mind spending the weekend with Lori." Clyde replied.

Lincoln rolled his eyes after hearing Clyde talking about his older sister Lori. "But let's just hope it's not date night." said Lincoln. "I can't stand the queen of no."

"You'll survive, you always do." said Clyde and they went their separate ways.

* * *

When Lincoln got home, he walked upstairs to his room and when he enters his room he strips his clothes off minus his underwear and picks up a Guardians of the Galaxy comic book. "Time to see what the Guardians are up too." He said.

"Hey Lincoln." Lincoln jolted when he see an 8 year old girl with pale skin, black hair that hides her eyes wearing a black dress worn over a white and black striped shirt, black shoes, long striped fingerless gloves and matching socks.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I came to return one of your Batman comics." said Lucy handing Lincoln a copy of Batman.

"You took this from my room?" Lincoln asked.

"I left you a note." said Lucy.

(Flashback)

Lucy puts a note under Lincoln's door that says "Lincoln, I borrowed one of your Batman comics" and she walked away. But a 4 year old girl with fair skin, shaggy brown hair, wearing a pair of large glasses, green turtleneck sweater, red pants and brown shoes walks by, this is Lisa Loud. She's trying to solve a formula and she ran out of paper to write.

"No, I was so closed." said Lisa and she saw the note under Lincoln's door, so she grabbed the note but she doesn't see the letter on the back and went back to work on the formula.

(End Flashback)

"I guess somebody took it." said Lucy.

"I also don't picture you reading Batman." Lincoln pointed out.

"I like the dark theme and Tim Burton made the first two Batman films." Lucy replied.

* * *

Lincoln, with his clothes on, heads straight down to the living room to play some video games, but a 17 year old girl with large blonde hair, fair skin, pearl earrings, a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts and blue slip on shoes is watching tv. "Lori, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Watching my show with Bobby." Lori replied.

"He's not here." Lincoln stated.

"We're texting and watching." Lori replied.

Then a 16 year old girl with long blonde hair, a frilled turquoise dress, red hoop earrings, white sandals and black and white sunglasses on the top of her head walked downstairs and sat next to Lori, this is Leni Loud. "What I miss?" Leni asked as she sat down.

"Nothing much just Carrie going through some problems." Lori replied.

"Figures, the tv is taken." Lincoln muttered.

"Hey guys you gotta see this!" Someone called from the backyard.

"Lana we are not going to see your mud pies." said Lori.

A 6 year old girl with fair skin, blonde hair with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, two missing front teeth, wearing a murky green t shirt, under dark blue overalls, white sneakers and a red baseball cap backwards, walked in and placed something wrapped in paper on the table. "Before you all jump to conclusion it's not poop." said Lana.

Then the other sisters came down. Lola Loud, a 6 year old with fair skin, long blonde hair she wears it down and a tuft of hair on top of her head, missing two front teeth, wearing a long pink gown and sash, white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings and a tiara on her head.

Lynn Loud, a 13 year old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, large brown hair wrapped in a small ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red 1 on it, red and white shorts, stripped knee-high socks with cleats.

Luan Loud, a 14 year old girl with fair skin, buck teeth with braces, light brown hair worn in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie. She's wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern worn all the way up and brown shoes, she also has a pink flowers, one on her chest and two on her feet.

Luna loud, a 15 year old with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, short brown hair styled in a pixie cut, she's wearing a purple t shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around the skirt, high purple boots, paperclips for earrings, black bracelets on her arms and she has light purple eye shadow. In Luna's arms is Lily Loud, a 1 year old girl with fair skin, one tooth, a tuft of blonde hair on her head, wearing just a diaper.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"I was looking for mud to make mud pies and I found this." said Lana and unwrapped the paper and it wasn't poop, it was a green crystal.

"A green crystal?" Lori stared at the green crystal.

"I'm green with envy." Luan laughed while her siblings groaned at that terrible joke. "Get it?"

"I wonder how much it's worth?" Lynn asked.

"We can split it 40/40." Leni stated.

"I need to study it." said Lisa when she was about to touch it, Lana smacked Lisa's hand with a ruler.

"Look with your eyes, not your hands!" Lana exclaimed.

"Lana this is the discovery of the century. I need to find out where the crystal came from." said Lisa.

"I know where it came from, our backyard." Lana replied.

"It must of come from cosmos of space and you don't know what galaxy it came from." Lisa stated.

"Yeah well, finder's keepers! I found it first and it's mine." Lana exclaimed.

"Lizzie's out of her home." said Lisa.

"Lizzie get back in your home!" Lana looked around while Lisa grabs the green crystal with a pair of tongs. "Hey Lizzie's not loose! You tricked me!"

"Yes, I only did that let your guard down." Lisa explained.

"Why didn't you guys stop her?" Lana asked.

"Lisa's right Lana. We don't know where it came from?" Lincoln stated.

"Sorry little sis, I've got to agree with Lisa." Luna replied.

"Hey Lana Like found it first so it's hers." said Leni. "It's like you see the shoes you wanted and you like buy them first."

"I'm with Lana on this one." Lola stated.

"Same here." Lori replied.

"Ok whoever thinks I should keep the crystal safe raise your hand." said Lisa. Lincoln, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Lily raised their hands. "Six against four, the crystal stays in my safe until I've done my tests." Lisa walked upstairs to her room and placed the crystal in a safe and set up the key codes.

* * *

But unknown to the Loud kids someone is watching them from a tree with thermal camera. "Hm they found the crystal, but I have to wait for the right time to strike. Hold on." The mystery figure zoomed in on the camera and sees a calendar on the fridge that says date night tomorrow. "Perfect they're parents will be gone and I will take the crystal from the kids' dead bodies."

 **(We defeated the Jackbots and Jack is shocked)**

 **Jack: That's not fair! I upgraded those Jackbots!**

 **Takanuva: It's over Jack, give up right now!**

 **Jack: How about no! Besides my new friend and I have Shen Gong Wu to find.**

 **Luna: New friend?**

 **?: He means me.**

 **(We look and see a man with a buzz cut haircut, fair skin, wearing a grey shirt, dark jeans, a bulletproof vest with two axes in his hands)**

 **Bender: Who the hell are you?**

 **Ajax: The name's Ajax. We're taking the Wu and if you try and stop us, I will kill you.**

 **Ragna: That's just you. (Charges towards Ajax, but Ajax blocks Ragna's attack punches him in the ribs)**

 **Ajax: (Charges towards us and he beated the crap out of all of us) You're all weak.**

 **Bender: My shiny metal ass is busted!**

 **Jack: So long Justice Losers!**

 **(The Jackbots grabbed Ajax and flew out)**

 **Dojo: Hold on guys I have some Senzu beans! I don't know about Bender and Swoop thought! (Runs off)**

 **Me: (groaning in pain) While I'm on the floor in pain, you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(We arrived in a garden and Dojo returns to his normal size)**

 **Lola: You hid the Thorn crown in a garden?**

 **Dojo: Well a city would be too obvious.**

 **Ragna: Can't we use the Moonstone Locust to make it easy?**

 **Takanuva: We can't do that. It's not right.**

 **Dojo: Plus the people won't like that.**

 **Me: Dojo's right. Let's see if anyone would like a dead garden.**

 **Leni: So many flowers.**

 **Luan: (Sprays water at Leni from her flower shoes) Hey Swoop you want to check out my flowers?**

 **Swoop: Pass!**

 **Lana: Hey guys I Found something!**

 **Me: Did you find the Thorn crown? (We see a crown made of gold with red roses and thorns in the center of the garden.) Nice work kido.**

 **Jack: But that Shen Gong Wu belongs to Jack Spicer! (Shows up with Ajax)**

 **Korra: So you must be Francis?**

 **Ajax: I don't care who you are, but I'm going to enjoy killing you.**

 **Jack: Jackbots, attack! (Jackbots show up and attack us)**

 **Lori: Tangled web comb! (Tangled hair shots out of the comb and hits the Jackbots)**

 **Lana: Silk Spitter! (Shoots webs at the Jackbots)**

 **Lincoln: (Runs to the Thorn crown and grabs the Wu along with Jack Spicer causing it to glow) Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **Jack: I accept! I wager my Monkey staff against your Lasso Boa Boa.**

 **Lincoln: The game is called Rumble Garden, last one standing wins.**

 **Lincoln and Jack: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **(The area changes to a jungle like area while Jack and Lincoln are on different branches)**

 **Lincoln and Jack: Gong Yi Tanpei!**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

It's a Saturday night in the Loud house, their parents have just left for date night and Lori is placed in charge, and decided to balance out the Queen of no and her fun self. Lincoln was playing an Ace Savvy game. Luna is playing her guitar, Luan is working on some new material with her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts. Lucy is writing poems in the air ducts, and Lynn is kicking a tennis ball around with her foot, Leni is reading fashion magazines in her room. Lisa is basically studying the green crystal that Lana found yesterday.

Lana was in her room pacing back and forth, while Lola was applying lipstick, but due to Lana's endless pacing she lost her focus and it smeared the right side of her face. "Lana stop pacing!" Lola snapped at Lana.

"I found that crystal first, it should be mine." said Lana.

"I get it Lana you found that crystal first. Just let it go!" said Lola.

"No way, Lisa took it away from me and we're going to get it back." said Lana.

"No way, you're on your own." Lola exited the room and slammed the door.

"I don't need her. I can do this myself, right Izzie?" Lana asked her pet lizard and she nodded.

* * *

Back outside the same figure who was spying on them yesterday sees Lana plotting something. "What is that little girl up too?" He asked.

"Metus!" Someone shouted out of nowhere. Basically Metus grabbed his communicator and sees a shadowy figure on the screen. "Did you get that crystal yet?" The shadowy figure asked.

"Not yet. But I found out who found that crystal, but she was outsmarted by her 4 year old sister." said Metus.

"I do not care about what's going on inside. Just get that crystal and bring it to me!" The Shadowy figure shouted and hung up.

"Let's see how am I going to get in?" Metus asked and then he got an idea.

* * *

Back inside the house Lisa exited her room and walked to the bathroom, so when Lana sees that the coast is clear she tipped toe to Lisa and Lily's room. When she enters the threshold of Lisa's and Lily's room, she finds the crystal standing on Lisa's table. "Piece of cake." Lana whispered. Lana tipped toe through Lisa and Lily's room, when she reached the table, Lana wiped the sweat from her forehead and when she was about to grab the crystal Lana was caught in a net. "What the heck?" She exclaimed.

"I knew that you would try and take back the crystal." Lisa smirked with her arms behind her back as she walked in her room. "So I set up a trap that would only trap anyone in a net except me."

"I found it first, it's mine! Finders keepers'." Lana exclaimed.

"Lana, we don't know where the crystal came from. This is why I need to find out its true origins." Lisa explained.

"Yeah well, I found it first!" Lana replied.

"You can do better than that." said Lisa.

"I learned my lesson, can I go now?" Lana asked.

"Nice try. I'll release you when it's time for dinner." Lisa stated.

"Not cool, Lisa!" Lana shouted.

Lori is in her room texting Bobby and then the doorbell right. "Pizza delivery!" Someone stated.

Lori walked downstairs and opened the door only to see a white and light blue biomechical being with a blaster in his hands, yes its Metus. "What the?!" Lori exclaimed.

"Call down everyone to the living room now." Metus demanded.

Back outside of the house, a biomechical being with dark grey and white is seeing Metus holding the Loud siblings hostage. "Takanuva to HQ. I found Metus and he has eleven kids hostage." Takanuva replied and his comm.

"You must proceed with caution Takanuva. One wrong move and they're goners." said Turaga Vakama.

"Understood wise one." Takanuva replied and hung up.

* * *

Back inside the house, Metus has tied up the Loud kids and has his ice blade out. "Now tell me, Lisa is it? Where did you get the green crystal?" Metus asked with the blade pointed at Lisa.

"Lana found it in the backyard." Lisa replied.

"You're throwing me under the bus?" Lana asked.

"Actually giving me the truth." Metus corrected the mud loving twin. "Now did you find anymore!?" Metus pointed his blade at Lana.

"No, just the one I swear!" Lana panicked.

"Ok well, so just the one." Metus smirked.

Then the doorbell rings and Metus walks up to the door. "Pizza delievery!"

"Finally, I thought it would never get here." Metus opens the door and he sees Takanuva at the door.

"Hello, Metus." Takanuva replied coldly and aimed his skyblaster at Metus.

"Takanuva." Metus backed away in fear. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"What are you doing with these kids?" Takanuva asked.

"That's none of your business Toa!" Metus shouted.

"I think it is." Takanuva smacked Metus at a wall.

"Help! He's crazy!" Leni shouted.

Metus gets back up and gets into a battle stance. "Bring it on golden boy!" Metus glared at Takanuva and charged towards the Toa. But Takanuva punches Metus in the face and landed face first in a litter box. Metus gets back up and wipes the kitty litter off his face.

"I think the word you're looking for is, you got to be kitten me." Luan chuckled. "Get it?"

"I'll give you a choice Metus, either surrender and you'll have a nice warm cell or we do this the hard way." said Takanuva.

"How about you die instead!" Metus suggested and tackled Takanuva to the ground and tried to stab Takanuva in the face, but Takanuva is holding back Metus' blade.

"We gotta help him!" said Lincoln.

"We're all tied up Lincoln." Lynn pointed out.

Then a hamster in a hamster ball rolls in and Lincoln has an idea. "Geo, you want a treat? They're in my back pocket." said Lincoln. Geo jumped out of his hamster ball and nimble on the ropes. Once the ropes break he takes off the ropes and unties his sisters while Metus was too busy trying to kill Takanuva.

"Don't worry I'll send you back, piece by piece!" Metus stated. Then a white cloth like sheet hits Metus in the face. "What is this stuff!?" He gets the cloth off his face and sees Lily poking her head out the dining room and sticks her tongue out.

Metus looked at the couch and sees that the Loud siblings are not tied up in the couch, this made him angry causing him to punch Takanuva in the face, knocking him out. "I'll deal with you later! Come to uncle Metus!" Metus ran towards Lily but when he reaches the kitchen, Lola and Lana used their jump ropes to trip Metus and fall to the floor.

"You got to catch us!" Lana shouted and then she and Lola run away.

"I'm going to skin them alive!" Metus shouted as he chased the twins upstairs. When Metus reached the middle of the stairs, paint can on a string hits him in the face and tumbles downstairs, when he looks up he sees Lisa at the top of the stairs.

"Primitive, but clever." Lisa replied.

Metus clutched his fists and climbs upstairs, but when he reaches the top Lisa is nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" Metus wondered as he looked around.

"Nobody's here." said Lucy causing Metus to scream and fall down the stairs.

"Now I'm mad!" Metus exclaimed and climbed up the stairs the second time, but he doesn't see Lucy or Lisa anywhere. "Where are you?" Metus opens the door only to have a bucket on water fall on his head.

"Heads up!" Luan laughed.

Metus tried to get the bucket off his head while Luna turned up the volume on her amps and stums her guitar. Metus was pushed out of Luna and Luan's room by the music. He walked through the hall with a bucket on his head and finds a doorknob and opens it.

Lori and Leni both screamed and it gave Metus a jolt. "Don't you knock!?" Lori shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I swear!" Metus backed away.

"Get out of our room!" Leni kicked Metus in the chest and lands in the hallway and takes the bucket off his head.

"Finally, I thought that thing would never get off." said Metus. But he wishes he had that bucket back on his head when he sees Lynn with an automatic softball pitcher. "Um mercy?" Metus gave a nervous chuckled.

"Um, no." Lynn replied and turned up the pitcher at high speed and Metus is getting hit by softballs everywhere head, gut and groin. "I got more where that came from!" But Lynn shouldn't have said that, because she was out of softballs.

"You're out." said Metus as he walked towards Lynn with is blade in his hand.

"Um, mercy?" Lynn asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Um, no." Metus replied when he was about to strike, Lincoln jumped down and covered Metus' eyes. "What the? Get off of me!"

Lincoln started punches Metus' head causing him to fall to the ground. "Lynn help me pin him down!" Lincoln exclaimed, but Metus broke free and pointed his balde at the two.

"I've had it with you brats!" Metus backed away but he forgot that the stairs was behind him and he fell down the stairs, knocking him out.

The rest of the Loud siblings ganged up on the unconscious Metus and they decided what to do with him. "Let's tie him up and get some answers." Lori stated.

But before they could tie up Metus, a bright light surrounds Metus and he disappears. "Where did he go?" Lynn asked.

"What about that other guy?" Lana asked and poked a stick at Takanuva.

"We need to check if he's still conscious." Lisa suggested.

Then Takanuva wakes up and gets back up. "I'm awake! Where's Metus?" said Takanuva.

"He disappeared." Lincoln replied.

"So tell me who are you and where do you come from?" Lisa asked.

"I am Takanuva, Toa of Light." Takanuva introduced himself. "And it's a long story."

 **(Lincoln and Jack Spicer are still fighting)**

 **Jack: It's a long way down Lincoln! (Kicks Lincoln off the tree)**

 **Louds: Lincoln!**

 **Lincoln: Lasso Boa Boa! (Uses the Lasso Boa Boa to grab a branch and swings upwards and kicks Jack off the branch)**

 **Jack: (Falls down and screams)**

 **(The showdown ends and everything turns back to normal and Lincoln has the Rose crown and monkey staff in his hands)**

 **Lynn: Nice one Linc!**

 **Swoop: Not bad kid!**

 **Jack: This isn't over! (Flies away)**

 **Lincoln: What happened with Francis?**

 **Me: He ran away with the Shen Gong Wu.**

 **Swoop: He probably went back to his base.**

 **Me: I placed a tracker on that guy and soon we can get the Wu back.**

 **Swoop: Let's do this! (Falls down) Damn it!**

 **Me: I think its best that you return back to base. I'll call in your replacement.**

 **Swoop: Got it Smoke.**

 **Me: You readers please review and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(We return to base and pass out on the couch)**

 **Ragna: No more Shen Gong Wu searching.**

 **Lana: I'm beat!**

 **Takanuva: Too tried to play video games.**

 **Lori: My feet are killing me.**

 **Me: I completed the new chapter of Loud Fighters, enjoy and all that.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud Fighters. Scarlett is owned by Ben10Man)**

The Loud kids sat on the couch, while Takanuva explained what's going on. "So let me get this straight. You're a warrior from another universe that travels to other universes to protect them?" Lori asked.

"That's correct." Takanuva replied.

"So what's the story behind that dude that just attacked us?" Luna asked.

"Metus was a recruiter in Bara Magna, until he was revealed to be working with the Skralls, a tribe of evil warriors lead by Tuma. Mata Nui was the first Toa in Bara Magna and with the Mask of Life and he turned Metus into a snake." Takanuva explained.

"He didn't look like a snake." Lincoln stated.

"I'm still puzzled by that." said Takanuva.

"What a surprise?" Lisa replied with sarcasm.

Then Takanuva's communicator goes off. "Excuse me." Takanuva answered his communicator. "Hello? Yes sir they're safe. You want to talk to them? Understood." Takanuva replied. He placed his communicator on the table and a hologram of a short red, orange biomechical being with a red staff in his right hand.

"You must the Loud family? Allow me to introduce myself I am Turaga Vakama." Turaga Vakama introduced. "There is no need for introductions I know who you all are."

"That's creepy." Leni replied.

"Lucy an A.I for both the Justice Rangers and the Scarlett army looked up your files." Turaga Vakama answered.

"Still creepy." said Lana.

"Yeah." Lola agreed with her twin sister.

"But you each have potential and I think you should all be Justice Rangers." said Turaga Vakama.

"Wait what?! You want us to join your team?" Lincoln asked.

"We only beated one guy." Luna replied.

"There is potential in everyone big or small, you jus have to believe in yourselves." said Turaga Vakama.

"Sign us up!" Lana shouted.

"Not right away Lana. You'll need training and Takanuva shall train you all." Turaga Vakama answered.

"What?" Takanuva asked.

"He said that you're going to train us." said Leni.

"I heard him the first time." Takanuva replied.

"But you must give the Magtium to Takanuva." said Turaga Vakama and the Louds were confused. "The green Crystal that Lana found."

"Oh. I got it." Lisa ran upstairs and grabbed the Magtium, then gave it to Takanuva.

"I'll be back to pick you all up as soon as possible." Takanuva stated.

"I will meet you all in person soon, farewell." said Turaga Vakama and hung up.

"I'll see you around." Takanuva bid farewell to the Louds and opened a portal.

"Wicked." Lucy replied with a monotone voice.

"Thanks for saving my life." said Takanuva and walked through the portal.

* * *

The next day Takanuva has arrived in Cinnibar and finds Korra meditating, Scarlett and Ryu sparing. Scarlett knocks Ryu's dragon sword out of his hands, then points her keyblade at Ryu's neck. "You have won fair and square Scarlett." said Ryu.

"Thank you." Scarlett then noticed Takanuva and jumped down. "Takanuva, what brings you here?"

"I need some advice." Takanuva replied.

"On what?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I'm about to become a teacher, and I figured who would I get advice from you." said Takanuva.

"You could of asked Emerald as well." Korra asked.

"Emerald's brand new to this. Scarlett was my only choice, and to answer your question here are my students." Takanuva handed Scarlett a file on Takanuva's future students.

"The Loud family?" Ryu asked.

"I heard of them, they get crazy on a Saturday." Scarlett read each one of the Loud kids' files. "You do know that one of them is a infant?"

"I know. But Lucy, our Lucy found out that Lily can understand her siblings." Takanuva explained. "But I need some advice on teaching."

"Just be yourself." Scarlett replied. "Don't be like me or Emerald, teach your students your own way."

"Check out Lisa, 4 years old and has a Ph.D why don't we have her on our team?" said Korra.

"Because the Justice Rangers found her and her siblings first." Takanuva replied.

"But anyway everybody teaches differently, and you should teach your way." Scarlett answered.

"But where are you going to teach them?" Korra asked.

"Turaga Vakama is talking to Emerald about training them in Elm Reef." said Takanuva.

"Why Elm Reef, shouldn't you be training them in Bara Magna?" Korra asked.

"I thought of it, but Turaga Vakama thought Elm Reef would be a safer place." Takanuva replied. "Metus knows them and it would dangerous for them to be in Bara Magna."

"A wise choice." Ryu agreed.

"I also have to return this." Takanuva showed the Magtium to three Scarlett army members. "Funny thing, one of them found it in the backyard."

"Wow really? Maybe Turaga Vakama sees potential in them." Korra replied.

"Yeah I think I see why?" Takanuva replied.

* * *

The same day, at the Loud house, the Loud siblings are in Lori and Leni's room, and Lynn and Lucy entered the room. "About time, close the door." said Lori.

"Yeah Lucy, close the door." said Lynn.

"Just sit down." Lucy growled and closed the door.

"Ok as you all know, Turaga Vakama wants us to be Justice Rangers." said Lori.

"I don't think so." Lola replied. "I'm a pageant girl, not a fighter."

"To be honest I want to be one." Lynn stated. "Sounds cool."

"Same here, multiverse tour." Luna agreed.

"It would be great to discover new worlds." said Lisa.

"But we have to face that Tetris guy?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, I'm a comedian, not a fighter." Luan stated.

Lily shoke her head. "I don't mind being a Justice Ranger." Lucy replied.

"To me I think it's going to need it." said Lincoln.

"What are you saying Linc?" Leni asked.

"We could be in danger and Takanuva could train us." said Lincoln. "But there are some other perks."

"Like what?" Lori asked.

"See new places, meet new people and learn some new things." Lincoln explained.

"I never thought of that." Luan replied.

"You want to join a fight?" Lori asked.

"Yes, not just for Royal woods, but for other worlds." said Lincoln. "Who's with me?"

"I am little bro." said Luna.

"The Queen of Risks is in." Lana replied.

"I'm in." Lynn stated.

"I will join in too." said Lisa.

"I will fight until my soul ends." said Lucy.

"Count me in Lincoln." Luan replied.

Lily raises her hands. "Lily's in." said Lincoln.

"Count me in as well." said Lori.

They all look at Lola and she knows they're waiting for her answer. "Oh what the heck, I'm in too." Lola joined in.

"But we have to wait until Takanuva comes back." said Lincoln.

Then Lori gets a text message. "Huh unknown number. It's Takanuva, he wants us to meet at the Royal Woods mall." said Lori.

"Oh let's go!" said Leni.

* * *

They all got in the van and drove off, but unknown to them Metus was watching them from a mailbox. "The hunt will be on." Metus began to laugh and tried to get out. "Oh great, I'm stuck."

 **(After getting some rest, I get a message)**

 **Me: Hey I got a message. From Ratchet and Clank.**

 **Leni: You mean that little robot guy and cat.**

 **Me: Actually Ratchet is a Lombax, I'm getting into the series and I barely know some history.**

 **Takanuva: What does the message say?**

 **Me: Let's see. Dear Smokescreen2814, I have read some of your stories and we're impressed, we decided to join the Justice Rangers. It would be a pleassure working for you.**

 **Ragna: That's cool, we got a toy robot and a Lombax on the team. Great.**

 **Me: Yeah it's going to be great having that duo on the team. You readers read and review and all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Me in my workshop working on a Lego set until I hear some loud noises)**

 **Me: What the hell?**

 **(I went to go see the commotion and see the Loud siblings doing random things)**

 **Ragna: Will you keep it down!**

 **Lisa: (Holding a potion and running) Coming through!**

 **Luan: (Holding Mr. Coconuts) Hey Mr. Coconuts what is Gaara's favourite place? (Mimics Mr. Coconuts) A sandbox?**

 **Lucy: That was lame.**

 **Luan: (Screams)**

 **Naruto: Hey shut up!**

 **(The Louds stop and look at Naruto)**

 **Naruto: I'm trying to sleep!**

 **Louds: Sorry.**

 **Me: Thanks Naruto.**

 **Lincoln: This is what we always do Naruto.**

 **Naruto: I'm trying to spar with Sixshot.**

 **Me: I was building a Lego set.**

 **Lisa: Aren't you too old for Lego?**

 **Me: You're never too old for anything. Anyway just do whatever.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud fighters)**

The Loud Siblings have reached the mall and find out that the parking lot is empty. "No cars here." Lynn pointed out.

"Maybe they used underground parking?" Luan suggested.

They parked the van and entered the mall, but they see that the mall is empty. "Or not." Luan replied.

"Where is everybody?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe Takanuva reserved the mall for us?" Leni guessed.

"Right and wrong!" A voice called out. The Loud siblings see a man wearing a black military style suit with a chestplate with the letter A on it, a helmet with blue eyes, he looked at the siblings. "Aw isn't this nice." He replied sarcastically. "A family outing."

"Who are you Iron Batman?" Lori asked with her arms crossed.

The man took out a gun and shot at the ground next to Lori's foot. "Next time that's going near you're head and I am not the Dark Knight, I am the Arkham Knight." The Arkham Knight replied.

Then some of his troops all aimed their guns at the Loud siblings. "Look there's no need for guns." Lori replied nervously.

"Wow that's low." The Arkham Knight turns around and sees young male with spiky white hair, his left eye green and his right eye red. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands, and a pair of hakama and steel toed boots, carrying a big sword called Blood-scythe, jumping down to the ground.

"Ragna the Bloodedge. I heard so much about you and I'm going to enjoy killing you." said the Arkham Knight. "I know what you're thinking? Who the hell is this guy?"

"You're Jason Todd." The Arkham Knight glared at Ragna for saying that name. "Here's the deal, you're going to let the kids go and I won't break every bone in your damn body."

"Is that threat?" The Arkham Knight chuckled. "Keep your guns pointed at the Bloodedge, let see him bleed."

Then a beam of light hits the soldiers on the upper left side, while a stream of sand hits the soldiers on upper right side. "What the hell?!" The Arkham Knight explained.

"We happened." Takanuva jumped down and next to him is a 17 year old man with fair skin, green eyes, red short spiky hair, a Janis symbol for love on the left side of his forehead, he's wearing a long sleeved Crimson coat, full-length dark trousers, over the coat is a two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and on his back a giant gourd.

"Gaara, we meet again." The Arkham Knight replied.

"You are surrounded three against one!" Takanuva stated.

"That maybe true, but I the next time we meet will be the last." The Arkham Kinght used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Are you kids ok?" Takanuva asked.

"We're thanks Takanuva." said Lincoln.

"Aren't you forgetting us?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, sorry thanks for saving us." Lincoln replied.

"Wait who are you you two?" Lynn asked.

"I'm Ragna, Ragna the Bloodedge." said Ragna.

"And you are?" Lucy asked.

"Gaara, I am Gaara of the desert." Gaara stated.

"So you control sand?" Lynn asked.

"Yes." said Gaara.

"This wasn't the place I wanted to meet you all again." said Takanuva.

"We know bro." said Luna.

"I think it's best you come to Elm Reef and begin your training." Takanuva suggested.

"Training? But how are we going to handle training and our lives?" Lori asked.

Takanuva took out a piece of Magitum and chants a spell, and it made clones of the Loud siblings. "There's your answer Lori." Takanuva replied. "They share your memories, interests and all that stuff."

"Nice." Both Lunas stated.

"Anyway we should get going." said Taknuva.

* * *

A portal opens up on a beach, then Takanuva, Ragna, Gaara and the Loud siblings come out of the portal before it closes. "This is Elm Reef?" Lincoln asked amazed.

"Paradise found." Luna replied.

"Yes and your home." Takanuva pointed to a Dojo up two flights of stairs.

"Like this place is awesome." said Leni.

"Let me give you the grand tour." Takanuva replied.

They entered the dojo and the Loud siblings see a ring to sparr, some training equipment, a garden, and a building. "That building is where you live, now we have six rooms so you're going to room with the same roommate." said Takanuva.

* * *

Takanuva showed the Loud siblings the mess hall, rec room, TV room, bathroom and their rooms. Lincoln opened the door to his room and he was amazed. "It's bigger than my own room." He said as he walks around the room.

"Nice room Lincoln." said Lucy.

"Gah!" Lincoln screamed. "Lucy!"

"Sorry Lincoln. I was looking around the place for a secret dark place." Lucy explained.

"New place, same old Lucy." Lincoln sighed.

Then the rest of their sisters walked in. "Wow this is literally bigger than your old room." Lori complimented.

"Lots of space around here." Luan replied.

They hear a knock on the door and the Loud kids see a 17 year old girl with fair skin, long dirty blonde hair that goes down to her waist wearing sees a emerald green skintight outfit, belt, mask, boots and fingerless gloves. "I see you're settling in, don't worry about your stuff it'll be here soon." She said. "Oh where are my manners? I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef."

"You're a Queen?" Lola asked.

"Don't let the outfit for ya, I'm a force not to be reckoned with." Emerald stated.

"You like to give a royal beating." Luan joked And her siblings groaned. "Get it?"

"Anyway Turaga Vakama said you have potential." said Emerald. "I want to see if he's right."

"Takanuva said our training starts tomorrow." Lynn replied.

"It's going to be awesome!" Lana exclaimed.

"But hard Lana." Lisa stated.

"That reminds me." Emerald handed everyone a piece of paper with the word Hallani on it.

"Is this the name of the name of the place?" Lincoln asked.

"No the Wifi password." Emerald replied. "We're not salvages." She said and walked away.

"Well we got internet." said Luna.

"Alright!" Luan cheered.

"So now what?" Leni asked.

"Take a load off, you got till tomorrow until your training begins." Takanuva replied.

 **Me: Oh yeah that reminds me, I'm going to New York with my family tomorrow and I'll be back on Monday.**

 **Lisa: Thanks for the heads up.**

 **Naruto: So we have to wait until you come back?**

 **Me: Sorry Naruto. But you can still go on missions without me.**

 **Lynn: Have a great time.**

 **Me: Thanks. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me on a laptop by video call)**

 **Me: Live from New York, it's Smokescreen2814!**

 **(The Loud siblings, Crystal gems, Star, Marco, Ninja, Team Avatar, Toa, and my OCs applauded)**

 **Jay: (Whistles)**

 **Me: As you all know New York is great and I went to time square and I couldn't find a Kodak.**

 **(They all laugh)**

 **Peridot: I don't get it.**

 **Luan: Listen to give me everything tonight by Pitbull.**

 **Me: Anyway I know I'm on vacation, but I decided what the heck?**

 **Star: Bloodedge in Enchancia!**

 **Amethyst: Xiaolin Royals!**

 **Jay: The Sacred discs!**

 **Lloyd: Conduit and the princess!**

 **Tahu: Royal ball!**

 **Me: Actually Loud Fighters.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

It was a beautiful morning in Elm Reef, the Loud kids are asleep but that was interrupted when they hear a gong being hit. "Rise and shine, Louds! Training begins today, eat up, get washed up and report to the training center." said Takanuva.

"Five more minutes!" Leni and Lola yelled out.

"Everyone out of bed now!" Takanuva shouted.

"Ok fine." Lola exclaimed and got out of bed.

The Loud siblings have ate breakfast, got washed up and report to the training center. "Where is he?" Lincoln asked.

Takanuva walks in and looks at the Loud siblings. "Ok welcome all to day one of training. Um today you're going to test your skills on a obstacle course. But first I have to give you all something." said Takanuva.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Takanuva took out a crate and it had eleven weapons for everyone, he takes out a pair of katanas and a dual headed spear. "Lori and Lincoln, these are your weapons. Lincoln your weapon are the katanas, weapons of a leader." Takanuva handed Lincoln a pair of katanas.

"You want me to lead?" Lincoln asked.

"You didn't let me finish co-lead. Lori you're weapon is this dual headed spear, another weapon of the leader." Takanuva handed Lori her weapon.

"Why did you picked us?" Lori asked.

"You two have shown great leadership skills and planning as well. Lead them your siblings well my students."

"We won't let you down." said Lincoln.

Takanuva turned to Leni and handed her a black belt with a set of daggers. "Leni this is for you." said Takanuva.

"A belt with knives?" Leni asked as she placed the belt on.

"Daggers." Takanuva corrected. "Have faith in them and they will never miss a target."

"And it goes with my dress!" said Leni and does a fashion pose.

Takanuva turned to Luna and handed her a purple guitar with yellow flame patterns on it.

"This is for you."

"But I already have my guitar." Luna stated, folding her arms.

"True. But this is kind of special. It's a magic guitar that casts a different spell for each song you play. It's been coded to your fingerprints so that only you can cast it's magic. For others, it's just a guitar."

"Awesome." said Luna and played her guitar causing an earthquake.

"That's enough." said Takanuva.

"Me next!" Luan cheered.

Takanuva handed Luan a pair of nunchucks. "Nunchucks, those are your weapon. Have trust in them and they won't hurt you." said Takanuva.

"I'm a chucker!" Luan joked. "Get it?"

Takanuva handed Lynn two blasters. "Guns?" Lynn asked.

"They never run out of energy and they can turn into a sniper rifle and Assult rife." Takanuva explained.

"Ok then." Lynn replied.

Takanuva handed Lucy a scythe. "You must become one with your weapon, Lucy." said Takanuva.

"I will master." said Lucy.

Takanuva turned to Lola and Lana. "As for you two." He handed the twins, two pairs of twin hatchets.

"Cool!" said Lana.

"Don't think of these weapons as two, think of them as one weapon." said Takanuva.

"Thanks for the advice, I guess." Lola shrugged.

Takanuva turned to Lisa and handed her a set of bombs and puts it on her right shoulder. "Like Lynn's weapons, they won't run out and you can create any kind of bomb you want, all you have to do is to think." Takanuva explained.

"I see." said Lisa.

"Last, but not least Lily." said Takanuva and handed Lily a paint brush. "It may look like a paint brush, but it's magic and only coded to your fingerprints like Luna's guitar. You have the power to create or erase. But it doesn't working on people, aliens or robots."

"Let's do this." said Lincoln.

Takanuva starts the obstacle course and signals the Louds to go. The Loud Siblings run to the obstacle course, they dodged the beams and Pistons, but Luna gets hit by the piston in the face, Lola lost her balence on the logs and fell in the water, Luan gets punched in the face. "Oh no." said Takanuva.

Lisa and Lily fall off the beam, Lori gets over a wall but lands on a spring and bounces to the wall. Lynn and Lincoln are still running through the course, dodging everything in their way. "Never slow down Lynn!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I know Lincoln!" Lynn exclaimed.

Leni swing on the rope and hit the wall, Lynn and Lincon both swinged on the rope and reached the end. "We made it!" Lincoln cheered and high five Lynn.

"Actually I was here first." said Lucy causing Takanuva, Lincoln and Lynn to scream.

"How did you get here so fast?" Takanuva asked.

"That's for me to know." said Lucy.

"Well we have a lot of work to do, so maybe we can skips the course and go to the basics." said Takanuva.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark lair Metus walks in and sees his boss who isn't happy. "Metus! They're still alive!" He shouted.

"I know my lord. Which is why I have a plan." said Metus.

"You better soon!" His boss shouted. "They're on Elm Reef, you better come up with something and fast!"

"I won't fail you master." said Metus as he got up and walks away.

* * *

Back in Elm Reef Takanuva trained the kids for four hours ours until training was done, he decided to send them to the village and go to the crab hut. The crab hut is a place where Justice Rangers, Scarlett army, Emerald army members and villagers hang out. "That was tough." said Lana.

"It wasn't going to be easy Lana." Lincoln replied.

"I had no problem with the obstacle course." said Lucy.

"Oh course you didn't." Luan joked and everyone groaned.

"Not funny Luan, not funny." said Lori.

"It's never easy." said a voice and the Louds turn around to see a 12 year old slender girl with fair skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow and green zigzag lines, brown pants and red Converse sneakers.

"Thanks for the heads up new girl." said Lola.

"Oh I'm Riley Andersen, you must be the Loud family I already know your names." said Riley.

"How do you know our names?" Lucy asked.

"Gaara showed me your files." said Riley.

Lincoln looks at a table from a distance and sees Nathan Drake along with Karai. "No way! Is that Nathan Drake?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah he's on the Emerald army." Riley replied.

"What about the girl next to Nathan?" Lori asked.

"Oh that's Karai, an Kunoichi and second in command of the Emerald army." said Riley.

"A what?" Lynn asked.

"A Kunoichi, it's the modern term for female ninja." Lisa explained.

"Figures." said Lynn.

"Anyway how was training?" Riley asked.

"My head is still spinning." said Lola.

"It was hard." said Luan.

"I hit a wall." said Leni.

"Don't worry it'll get better, trust me." said Riley. "Anyway I got to get back to my table I'll see you all later." She walks away.

"Riley has a point, it maybe hard but we have to learn how to fight one way or another." said Lori.

"If you say so sis." Luna replied.

"Maybe she's being training by someone too?" Lana asked.

"But who?" Leni asked.

"It's the Emerald warrior." said Lisa. "She's part of the Emerald army."

"That figures." said Lincoln.

The waitress gave the siblings their drinks, they all got their drinks. "To our first day of training." said Lori proposing a toast.

"To our first day of training." said the rest of the Loud siblings and performed the toast.

 **Zane: So Smoke when are you coming back?**

 **Me: Tonight, of course.**

 **Steven: Well we can't wait to see you man.**

 **Me: Thanks Steven. Anything happened when I was away?**

 **Star: Nope!**

 **Marco: Just a regular weekend.**

 **Me: Alright see you see all soon. (Logs off)**

 **Marco: Ok you guys start cleaning, I'll end this. Smoke would like to thank Ben10man for Takanuva giving Luna her new guitar. You readers review and all that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Me walking in the base)**

 **Me: Hello?**

 **(The people at work surprise me)**

 **Me: Whoa!**

 **Dipper: Happy Birthday Smoke.**

 **Me: Thanks man.**

 **Luan: We worked hard on this party.**

 **Me: You did a good job.**

 **Everyone but me: Thanks!**

 **Me: Well I managed to complete Loud fighters.**

Takanuva summoned the Loud siblings to the training court. "Ok I think the course wasn't the best idea to do. So today I'm going to show how to use your weapons." said Takanuva.

"How? All I have to do is slash and strike." said Lola.

"Not just that Lola. You have to become one with your weapons, don't think of them as separate." Takanuva explained.

"But they can help you unlock your hidden power." said Takanuva.

"So our weapons are the key?" Luna asked.

"No, you are the key." Takanuva corrected.

"Wait am I a key or a weapon?" Leni asked.

"You are the key to unlocking your true power." Takanuva explained. "But you have a long way to go."

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"It's hard to explain. But I'll tell you tomorrow, anyway just do whatever you want for tonight." Takanuva stated and the Louds walked away.

* * *

Late at night, a boat arrived on Elm Reef and Scarlett stepped off it and walked up to the castle where Takanuva was shocked to see her.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here? I thought you said-" Takanuva started.

"I advised you to teach the Louds in your own way. I didn't say anything about not helping you." Scarlett smiled.

"So where are your students?" Scarlett asked.

"They're in bed. Been a rough two days" Takanuva replied.

"Good, they need their rest for tomorrow." Scarlett stated.

* * *

But unknown to them, a ghost with green aura, long black hair with a green streak in it, green ragged clothing and his bandana over his mouth. "So Takanuva is training new recruits, Metus is right. Well wait until they get a taste of Morro." He said and evil chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, the Louds walked to the dinning hall. "Morning." said Lynn.

"Morning all." Scarlett greeted and the Louds screamed.

"Ok who are you and what are you done with Takanuva?!" Lynn asked with her blaster pointed at Scarlett.

"Stand down Lynn, she's a friend." Takanuva stated. "This is Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar."

"Another queen like Emerald?" Lola asked.

"Yes, but we're different." Scarlett replied.

"Anyway Scarlett is going to be training with us today." said Takanuva. "So get eat breakfast and get washed up."

Scarlett paced around the Louds as they stood single-file as she spoke to them.

"People often ask me why I wear the mask." Scarlett said.

"It totally goes with your eyes." Leni said as Scarlett smiled.

"I like her already." Scarlett said through telepathy to Lincoln. "The truth is it has nothing to do with hiding my identity. The mask is a symbol for justice."

"So everyone knows who you are without the mask?" Lisa asked.

"I was gonna mask you the same question." Luan joked.

"It's true. Not every hero has a secret identity." Scarlets said before turning to Lori. "Figniting isn't about this." She pointed to her muscle. "It's about this." She pointed to her head. "My greatest gift isn't my magic. It's my intelligence."

"How smart do you really think you are?" Lisa asked.

"IQ of 300." Scarlett said. "I speak 9 languages fluently and can understand 12 more. I've mastered all forms of martial arts, and my brain is like a supercomputer in that it can absorb knowledge almost instantly."

"That's a mouthful." Lynn replied.

Lisa shut up at that as she had finally encountered someone smarter than her.

"Now. First thing's first." Her eyes darted from one sibling to the next. "If I were to go fighting the way you're dressed right now, I'm pretty sure I would be laughed off the battlefield."

"Oh yeah? And what do you have in mind?" Lola asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you asked, Lola." Scarlett then snapped her fingers and a red mist surrounded them and when it faded, they were each dressed in a warrior suit in the colors of each of their respective usual attire.

"Nice threads." Luna stated.

"Cool!" Lincoln replied.

"Glad you like the new suits." Scarlett said.

Lori wore a baby blue sleeveless top and brown pants with a silver utility belt and a strap on her back to hold her spear as well as blue combat boots and still kept her pearl earrings.

Leni wore an aqua green one-piece outfit and green combat gloves and boots and still kept her earrings and sunglasses as well as her knife belt.

Luna wore a purple rocker outfit similar to Scarlett's own rocker Eddie Riggs. She kept her purple shirt with the skull icon but she wore a short-sleeved darker purple studded vest over it, a strap on her back to hold her guitar, spiked bracelets, her skirt now had a skull belt and a chain dangling from the sides, and black combat boots.

Luan wore a white top with her pink squirt flower still on as well as on her new boots, and she now wore yellow pants with a utility belt to hold her nunchuks, and yellow fingerless gloves.

Lynn wore a red oufit not so different to Scarlett's own except for the white 1 on it. She also had red shorts with a gold belt with two holsters to hold her blasters and black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

Lincoln wore an all-orange one-piece outfit with a silver belt and two straps on his back to hold his katanas and boots that reached his knees and gloves that reached his elbows.

Lana wore a blue and red outfit similar to her regular one but with combat jeans instead of her overalls and kept her hat as well as two straps on her belt to hold her hatchets.

Lola wore pretty much a combat version of her pageant gown and had the same belt as her twin and kept her earrings and tiara.

Lisa wore a green long-sleeved outfit fit for her size and purple pants with her bomb strap over her shoulder.

Lily had no change in attire.

Scarlett then smiled. "My head fashion designer, Stella, worked for days on those."

"I like this outfit." Leni stated.

"You forgot about me." Lucy replied behind Scarlett causing her to scream.

"Oh Yeah be careful of Lucy, Scarlett." said Takanuva.

"Never do that to me again." Scarlett said as she snapped her fingers and Lucy was surrounded in the same red mist and when it faded, she was dressed in a skintight black outfit with the top slashed open and black and white striped sleeves leading to fingerless gloves and black combat boots as well as s strap in her back to hold her scythes.

"Wicked." Lucy smirked.

"She always does that." Lynn pointed out.

"That's enough, we got some training to do." Takanuva replied.

In the training grounds, Scarlett overwatched the training as she paced back and forth in front of her own apprentices as well as the Loud Siblings.

"Okay. I decided to take this opportunity to introduce you to my apprentices: Princesses Sofia and Amber of Enchancia, Princess Clio of Corinthia, Princess Vivian of Zumaria, and my niece and nephew Drake and Barbara of Valeria."

"Pleased to meet you." Drake nodded.

"If they're Scarlett's the one who trained them, they must be pretty tough." Lynn said. "And I know tough."

"Don't worry. We'll take it easy on you." Sofia stated.

"I should be saying that you." Lynn smirked.

"Save that for training you two. Let's begin." said Scarlett.

* * *

But unknown to them, Morro was watching them from a tree and he gets a call. "So these are Takanuva's students?" Morro asked.

"Yes, I want you to stop them. Attack them tonight and bring them to me, alive." said the dark master.

"As you wish master." said Morro and hung up.

 **(We're all having a good time)**

 **Jay: Hey Smoke speech!**

 **(Everyone chant speech)**

 **Me: Ok ok! I don't know what to say other then, this party kicks ass! I like to thank you all for planing this party. It's better than last year. So let's rock and roll all night!**

 **(They all cheer)**

 **Luna: We also made a cake with 22 layers!**

 **(They wheel in a 22 layer cake)**

 **Me: Whoa!**

 **Lloyd: I know.**

 **(I blow out the candles)**

 **Leni: what did you wish for?**

 **Me: I can't tell you that it won't come true. I just want to thank some people for a good birthday I'm having, I also like to thank Ben10Man for Scarlett giving the Louds' their warrior outfits and them meeting her students. Please review and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(We arrived in Tundratown)**

 **Me: We're here.**

 **Luna: it's freezing around here.**

 **Lana: My nose is forming icicles.**

 **Me: We have to find power source and quick.**

 **Lincoln: Where do we start?**

 **Me: Hm, we'll start in this part of Tundratown.**

 **Louds: Ok!**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters. Btw Cobalt is owned by Ghost Archer)**

The Louds and Scarlett's apprentices get ready for training. "Ok boys and girls let's get ready. First up Luna Loud vs Princess Vivian." said Scarlett.

"Rocking!" Luna commented.

"Good luck, Luna!" Lincoln replied.

Luna and Vivian enter the ring and take out their weapons. "A violin?" Luna asked. "I'm gonna rock the house." She takes out her guitar as Luan took out her nunchucks.

"Begin!" Takanuva shouted.

Luna uses her guitar and fireballs are heading towards Vivian. But Vivian played a note on her violin and the wind picked up and put out the fireballs. "What the heck?" Lisa asked.

"Vivian's violin is magic like Luna's guitar." Takanuva explained. "Both of their weapons are similar, but different sounds are made when they cast spells."

"Radical, meet classical." Vivian said as she slowly strung her bow across the strings, which created a fireball, which got bigger and bigger as she played the song.

"Two can play at this game!" said Luna as she played her guitar and formed a giant water ball and it gets bigger as she plays the song.

"This odda be good." said Lynn.

Both of the students fire their projectiles at each other and they clash. They both played their magic instruments to make their spells stronger. But Vivian's fireball made it pass Luna's water ball and hits Luna to the ground. "Luna!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I'm ok little bro!" Luna replied as she got back up and played her guitar and ice dome surrounds Vivian.

"She should chill out!" Luan joked while her siblings groaned. "Get it?"

"That was easy." said Luna with a smirk on her face. But unknown to Luna, she sees a dark pink glow in the ice dome, the ice dome shatters into pieces and Luna's jaw dropped at the sight of it. The camera reveals Vivian in her dragon form. "That's new."

Vivian breathes fire and shoots them at Luna, but she dodges the fire and tries to think of a plan and she got one. Luna plays her guitar and a tornado begins to form, but Luna hits the wrong note and gets caught in the tornado.

"Luna!" Her siblings exclaimed. Luna spun around in her own spell and was thrown out of the tornado and hits her face on a gong.

"Luna are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"My ears are ringing!" Luna shouted.

"Well that case Vivian wins." said Scarlett.

Vivian returned to her human form. "You fought well Luna!" Vivian shouted.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Ok. Now you see what happened Luna? You used a advanced spell, you should be using the beginners' spells." Scarlett explained.

"I'm a pro at the guitar Scarlett!" said Luna.

"You need practice." said Scarlett and handed Luna a dark brown book. "A spell book for your guitar. Read it, memorize it, it can help you in battles. But use your a normal guitar."

"Alright fine!" Luna shouted.

"Ok Lincoln you're up." said Scarlett.

"Against who?" Lincoln asked.

"My first student, Sofia." Scarlett replied.

Both Lincoln and Sofia enter the ring, Sofia drew her spear and smirked at Lincoln, winking her eye as he shook his head and drew his katanas.

"Don't flirt with me. I have a girlfriend." Lincoln said.

She sighs. "Fine." Sofia sighed as she gestured him to come at her.

Lincoln charges towards Sofia and strikes, but Sofia blocks the attack. Sofia jabs her spear Lincoln, but he blocks the attack and counters with a slash. "How's that for newbie?!" Lincoln stated.

Sofia was impressed by this and stabbed her spear into the ground, lifted herself up onto it, and kicked him in the gut, causing him to slide back into a three point crouch.

Sofia then smiled and took out her Dream Rod and twirled both lessons in her hands and opened up a Firaga into the sky, which detonated into a flame dome, which trapped them in it.

"Now there's no way out. For both of us."

"What was that?!" Lori asked.

"Sofia created a flame dome. No way out for both of them." said Takanuva.

"Scarlett, this is literally insane!" Lori exclaimed. "What if Lincoln burns himself?"

"The only way that ends if Sofia or Lincoln win." said Scarlett.

Back inside the fire dome, Lincoln was blocking Sofia's attacks. When Lincoln blocks Sofia's attack, he counters and strikes with two slashes. When Sofia blocks the first attack, but she was pushed back by the second slash. Lincoln then charged towards Sofia and strike with his katanas, Sofia blocked the attacks with her spear, but Lincoln's attacks are getting a little faster.

When Lincoln breaks Sofia's block he kicks her in the gut, knocking Sofia to the ground and he pointed his katana at Sofia. "Nice one." Sofia commented.

"Thanks." said Lincoln. Then Sofia used her Dream Rod to take down the fire dome.

"Lincoln won!" Lynn cheered.

"Way to go little bro!" Luna cheered.

"I guess Turaga Vakama is right, you kids do have potential." said Takanuva.

"But the three of us will help you unlock it." said Scarlett.

"Three?" Lisa asked.

"She means me." said Emerald as she jumps in and lands on a pole with one foot. "And my student as well."

A gold puff of smoke appears and they hear coughing, and they see Riley Andersen in her warrior outfit. "Smoking is not good for your health." said Leni.

"I'm still getting the hang of it." Riley replied. "I'm Riley Andersen by the way."

"Hey." said Lucy, right behind Riley, causing her to scream.

"How did you get behind me?!" Riley asked.

"Get used to it." said Lori.

* * *

Later on that day the Louds, royals, and Riley are training with each other. Lily is practicing her attacks with her magic paint brush, Lucy is twirling her scythe around, Sofia is blocking attacks with a blindfold on her eyes. Lola and Lana are practicing their strikes on two dummies, Luna and Vivian are practicing their spells with their magic instruments.

Scarlett stood by a cannon and a crate full of melons as Lincoln stood there, looking kind of nervous as Scarlett smirked.

"Alright, Linc. I didn't leave my kingdom in the hands of my boyfriend just to waste my time. Now, swordplay is about speed. Gut instinct. Precision. Now, to be safe, I'll be firing melons at you and you're going to slice them as they come at you." Scarlett explained, tossing a melon in the air and catching it.

"Ok, I got it." Lincoln replied as he took out his katanas.

When Scarlett fire the first melon but instead of slicing it, he dodges the melon. But when she fires more melons, Lincoln managed to slice a few melons, he dodges some of the melons, but he gets by the melons. "Come on Lincoln!" Scarlett shouted. Lincoln sliced on melon and the other melons, he kept slicing until the last melon was fired and he sliced it. "Impressive."

* * *

Morro was watching them from a tree. "Hm. I gotta admit they're good. But I'm stronger than all of those brats combine." Morro smirked. "When the sun goes down we play haunted castle."

* * *

When training was over the Louds are dressed back to their usual attire and doing their normal things. Scarlett walked into Lori's room as Lori gasped and fumbled with her phone in her hand as Scarlett gave a sly smile and shook her head.

"Lori. We need to talk about your boyfriend, Bobby." Scarlett said. Lori got a nervous look on her face as Scarlett shook her head. "No, I would never advise you to break up with him. I just want to talk with you about him."

"Fine. What is it?" Lori asked as Scarlett sat across with her on the bed.

"Look, I have a boyfriend myself. His name's the Cobalt Warrior. I love him to death, but at the same time, I don't obsess over him... unlike you." Scarlett said.

"I am not obsessed with Bobby!" Lori shouted.

Scarlett sighed and brought Lori's phone to her with her telekinesis and scrolled through her texting history. "637 texts in the past 3 days."

"... Okay, you got me there." Lori said. "I just don't know what I would do if I can't see him."

"My point is, Lori, that there's more to life than your significant other. Cobalt's in the same profession that I'm in, but neither of us let the other distract us from our duties." Scarlett said. "Just remember. You are a warrior now. You can't let your boyfriend distract you from your duties. At the end of the day, you're going to do this to protect him."

"I understand." said Lori.

"Glad to hear it." said Scarlett.

* * *

Sofia went into Luan's room and smiled.

"So, what's it like. You know, living with royalty." Sofia asked.

"I'm having a regal time!" Luan laughed as Sofia went over to her.

"I hear you like pranks, Luan."

"It's true. April Fool's Day is my favorite holiday. I always wire up the hose with all sorts of pranks for my sisters and brother. I was thinking of what I'm going to pull on Scarlett."

Sofia's eyes widened on that and she took her shoulders. "Luan, if you listen to nothing else I ever say to you again, listen to this. Do not! Prank! Scarlett!"

"But everyone loves pranks." said Luan.

"True... when they're the one's doing the pranking." Sofia said. "But Scarlett has the temper of a bull. you mess with her, it's likely you won't tell the tale."

"Thanks for the warning."

"If you prank her, she's probably going to prank you harder. Remember: She has magic, you don't."

"Thanks for the heads up." said Luan. She put her gag glasses on and opened a book.

"Um those aren't reading glasses." Sofia pointed out.

"They're both gag glasses and reading glasses." said Luan.

"I see." said Sofia.

"They look stupid!" said a voice.

"Who's there?!" Sofia asked.

"Scarlett, if that's you. I wasn't going to prank you!" said Luan. They see Mr. Coconuts, Luan's dummy coming to life. "Mr. Coconuts?! You're alive!?"

"Before you can ask, no I'm not Scarlett's prank!" He replied.

"Who are you?" Sofia asked. A green mist comes out of Mr. Coconuts and it revealed to be Morro. "A ghost?!"

"The name's Morro!" Morro exclaimed. "Elemental master of the wind!"

 **(We look around Tundratown, but nothing turned up)**

 **Luan: There's nothing here.**

 **Me: It has to been here. We can't give up.**

 **Lisa: He's right. (Looks at her tablet) The power source is a few blocks away.**

 **Lincoln: You sure Lis?**

 **Lisa: I calibrated my Loudpad to track the power source.**

 **Me: It could be anything, let's go. I like to thank Ben10man for Vivian's line, Sofia vs Lincoln, Scarlett training Lincoln, Scarlett's talk to Lori, and Luan and Sofia's talk. Please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(We're in the planet express ship and I bring the Ninja and Crystal gems up to speed)**

 **Jay: Whoa. We can rebuild the golden weapons?**

 **Me: Yes, we have the fragments of the Shurikens of ice and the scythe of quakes.**

 **Steven: so what do we need?**

 **Me: The fragments of sword of fire and the nunchucks of lightning.**

 **Lisa: Then go to Cyrus Borg for the Golden armour.**

 **Me: Yes, but we don't know where the fragments are?**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Luan and Sofia run and scream out of Luan's room and they bump into Lisa. "What's with the screaming?" Lisa asked.

"There's a ghost!" Luan shouted.

"Luan this is no such thing as ghosts." said Lisa.

"In your world yes. But in other worlds yes." Sofia replied.

"Sofia, Luan is probably pulling a prank on you." said Lisa.

Morro appears right behind Lisa. "I beg to differ." said Morro. Lisa turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. Morro pushed his hands forwards and the wind pushes Luan, Lisa and Sofia to a wall.

"He controls the wind!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Smart kid, but you're body is weak!" said Morro. Then a laser hits the wall and when Morro turns around and sees Lynn with her blasters out.

"Stay away from my sisters!" Lynn shouted.

Morro wasn't scared one bit, he smirked and chuckled lightly. "You're perfect." said Morro and flew towards Lynn and entered her body.

"Lynn!" Luan and Lisa exclaimed.

"Lynn's not here!" Morro's voice was coming out of Lynn's body, as her skin turns light green, her hair turns black and some dark markings appear around her eyes.

"Morro is possessing Lynn!" said Luan.

"Find the others! I'll hold them off!" Sofia summoned her dream rod as Luan and Lisa ran off.

Morro summoned two dark green blades. "I wouldn't go easy on you." said Morro and charged at Sofia.

In Scarlett's room, she's meditating on her bed and breathed out the mouth. "Scarlett! Scarlett!" Luan knocked on the door from the outside.

"Oh great." Scarlett sighed as she opened the door and sees a scared Luan and Lisa. "Luan, Lisa, what's wrong?"

"There's a ghost and he has Lynn!" said Luan. "And this isn't a prank!"

"A ghost?" Scarlett asked.

"His name is Morro and he says he's the elemental master of wind." said Luan. "Sofia is holding him off!"

"Oh dear. Luan listen to me, get your siblings and my students, and stay in Lori's room until it's safe. Takanuva, Emerald and myself will handle Morro." said Scarlett.

"But how will you handle him?" Lisa asked.

"I can handle it. Now go!" said Scarlett. But outside of Scarlett's room, Lincoln heard everything and decided to run off.

Morro and Sofia are still fighting until Morro headbutts Sofia, when she was lying down on the ground, he points a blade at the princess' throat. "I'll miss you!" Sofia closed her eyes but she heard a weapon clashed.

"Huh?" Sofia asked, and when she opens her eyes she sees Lincoln with his twin katanas blocking Morro's ghost blade.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Lincoln glared at Morro.

"Maybe I should." Morro smirked and used his wind powers to blow Lincoln away down the stairs.

Lincoln gets back up and sees Morro as his hands pointing downwards and hovers down. "So you control the wind?" Lincoln asked.

"I am the Elemental Master of wind." Morro replied and tried to slash Lincoln with his ghost blades, but Lincoln blocks the attack.

"Lynn! If you can hear me, you have to fight it!" said Lincoln.

"Lynn is not here." said Morro. Then he head butts Lincoln to the ground. "I would take you first, but ladies first."

"What a gentleman." said Scarlett with her keyblade, Rainbow Releaser in her hand. Takanuva and Emerald then joined in, with their weapons in their hands. Takanuva has his power lance, Emerald has two axes in her hands.

"We meet again Takanuva." said Morro.

"Morro, what are you doing here?" Takanuva asked.

"Just dropping by." said Morro and he came out of Lynn's body, Lynn's hair and skin returned back to normal and she passed out. "Would you take me seriously in a 13 year old girl's body?"

The three jump in and slashes Morro, but Morro blocks the attack and pushed his hand and the wind is formed to blow back Emerald and Takanuva. "I hate it when he does that!" said Takanuva.

Scarlett and Morro are still fighting, Morro twirled his wind blades to create two cyclones. Scarlett dodges the cyclones. "You missed!" said Scarlett.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Morro smirked. Scarlett looks and sees that the cyclones are heading towards Lincoln and Lynn. Takanuva gets Lincoln and Lynn out of the way of the cyclones. "Your students make you weak Takanuva!"

"What are you doing here Morro?" Takanuva asked.

"Sorry but I have a flight to catch. But the next time you see me, I'll have a army." said Morro.

"But your ghost army is gone." said Scarlett.

"I got friends on the other side." said Morro as he jumps out the window and summons a black and dark green dragon and flies away.

"What does he mean by that?" Takanuva asked.

"No idea, but I don't want my island to be cursed." said Emerald.

Lynn groaned and began to wake up. "What happened?" Lynn asked, then her eyes widened. "There's a ghost!"

"He's gone, but we haven't seen the last of him." said Scarlett.

"With a army?" Lincoln asked.

"That's impossible. The Cursed Realm is destroyed." said Takanuva.

"The Cursed Realm?" Lincoln asked.

"It's a long story. But for another time." said Takanuva.

"You better get some rest Lynn." said Emerald.

"Good idea, Emerald." said Lynn trying to get up and used the wall to keep her balance.

"Better get some rest too, ghost hunter." Scarlett chuckled.

* * *

Back in the dark lair, Morro walked in the lair. "I'm back." said Morro.

"Morro, you're back?" Metus asked.

"Well done Morro." said the Dark Master.

"What?!" Metus exclaimed. "He didn't do anything!"

"He did." The Dark Master explained. "By striking fear into those kids, except for Lucy. You have given a taste of the Ghost warriors, you can curse them or something."

"Thank you boss." said Morro.

"Actually my name is" The dark master revealed himself, he was a man in his 40s, tan skin, bald head, wearing a dark green robe. "Obsidian."

 **Me: Anything?**

 **Leela: Nothing yet.**

 **Pearl: It's so hard.**

 **Lisa: I think I found the fragment, it's in the future.**

 **Fry: No way!**

 **Lisa: Way.**

 **Me: I know someone who can help us get to the future.**

 **All but me: Who?**

 **Me: Let's just say I had to make a house call. Head straight to this location.**

 **Leela: You got it.**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(The TARDIS arrives in Crisis city and we all exit the time machine)**

 **Lloyd: The whole city's on fire!**

 **Doctor: Well what do you except Lloyd.**

 **Me: We got something, it's far though.**

 **Fry: how far?**

 **Lisa: Really far.**

 **Doctor: I'm needed somewhere else. You have my number, I'll see you later or earlier. (Gets in the TARDIS and it disappears)**

 **Bender: so how do we get to fragment's location?**

 **Cole: Easy!**

 **(The Ninja summon their Elemental dragons and we all hop on. Enjoy the new chapter of Loud fighters)**

"All you did is taking over Lynn's body and attacked to brats!" said Metus.

"You thought wrong Metus." said Morro.

"How so Slimer?" The Arkham Knight asked with hostility in his voice.

"Allow me to explain." said Morro smirking.

"Let's hear it." said Metus.

* * *

Back on Elm Reef, the Louds are having breakfast with Scarlett's students, Riley and the rest of the Emerald Army. "So a ghost came?" Karai asked.

"Yes, his name is Morro, the elemental master of wind." said Lisa.

"Well that's just great. He controls the wind." said Lori.

"That's gonna be tough." said Luna.

"Easy all we have to do is to grab some proton packs and trap him." Luan suggested.

"Ghosts are different in any universe." said Gaara after he eats his oatmeal. "Morro would be too strong for that."

Lynn was having cereal and water, her she had her hand on the left side of her forehead. "Ugh, can we talk about something please?" Lynn suggested. "I want to get over my possession."

"Lucky." Lucy said with a monotone voice.

"Well he possessed Mr. Coconuts." said Luan and took Mr. Coconuts out. "I wasn't a good host for a ghost." Luan mimicked Mr. Coconuts.

"Good one Mr. Coconuts." Luan chuckled as Rex and Sofia laugh.

"I was able to hold him off." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you need to know your enemy." said Karai.

"It's just a ghost." Lola replied.

"Karai has a point. Knowing is half the battle." said Gaara. "You need to know your enemy, how they think, how they fight and their weakness."

"Well I got better things to do." said Lola, got off her seat and walks away.

* * *

Lola walked around the castle when she spotted Scarlett, Emerald, and Takanuva in a room together as Scarlett rubbed her temples with her index fingers in frustration.

"They don't have the last name 'Loud' for nothing." Scarlett said.

"So, how about that Lola?" Takanuva asked as Scarlett shuddered in her seat.

"I'm the Queen of the most technologically advanced kingdom in this world. I am a multiverse-travelling warrior. I have battled demons, monsters, and some of the most dangerous people in the entire multiverse. But no matter what I've done, nothing will ever prepare you for Lola Loud." Scarlett said.

Lola gave out a gasp at that as Scarlett continued.

"This is the first time in the 24 years that I've been alive that I have found a student to be completely insufferable."

"Insufferable? Me?" Lola whispered to herself

"What about her twin sister Lana?" Emerald asked

"Oh, she's fine. We need to teach her the meaning of manners and other stuff like that, but other than Lynn and Lincoln, I see the most potential in her." Scarlett said.

"Now for the big one: Leni." Everybody shuddered at that.

"I truly believe I can teach anybody to be a warrior." Scarlett said. "However, Leni may prove to be my biggest challenge yet."

"But they're my students too." said Takanuva.

"The girl I like is Luna. Reminds me of a teenage girl of Eddie rigs." said Emerald

"I should see if I can hook her up with him." Scarlett said. "But I have to say that my favorite out of all of them is Lincoln."

"Lincoln? You like him the best?" Takanuva asked.

Scarlett nodded. "I don't know what it is, but in a way, he kind of reminds me of me."

"That's something." said Emerald. "Lynn has beaten the record course and hit all of her targets. Just don't get me started on her roommate."

" You mean Lucy?"

"Before we talk about Lucy. I want to talk about Lisa." said Scarlett. "I have to say i'm quite impressed by her stats."

"But?" Emerald replied.

"She relies on her mind, not her body."

"Much like you. You're the smartest person I know. You could definitely reach her a thing or two about weapon construction." Emerald said.

"So. Lucy." Takanuva said.

"Look. I wasn't scared. I was just surprised by her. My sense of fear has been all but eradicated after years of fighting." Scarlett said.

"You keep telling yourself that." Emerald chuckled.

"You would see Luan's pranks coming."

"Speaking of Luan, her mind is full of distractions. Mostly jokes, puns and pranks." said Scarlett.

"She can use her pranks as traps." said Takanuva.

"True, but as long she doesn't prank me." said Scarlett.

"Lily is just a baby, but like Luan full of distractions." said Emerald. "But I'm amazed that she understands her older siblings."

"Now for Lori!" Takanuva replied. "She always put herself first of her siblings. She also has angry issues."

"I gave her the talk about her and Bobby." Scarlett stated.

"Thank you, but she need to think of siblings instead of herself." Emerald suggested.

Lola was listening in to the conversation. "What are you doing?" Lincoln asked with the rest of the Loud sisters behind him.

"I'm trying to listen." Lola whispered. "They're talking about us."

The Louds were holding their ears to the door as they listened to Takanuva, Emerald, and Scarlett talking about them.

"Okay. Morro is after the Louds, obviously. If I know these kinds of villains, they're going to use some kind of leverage against them. So, my idea is to start teaching them myself." Scarlett smiled.

The others gasped at that. Some of them in fear, some in delight.

"No Turaga Vakama, has instructed me to teach them." said Takanuva.

"It was just a ghost." said Emerald

"I'm not talking about the Louds. I'm talking about their friends." Scarlett said. "This way, we can avoid the leverage."

"Once again the Scarlett warrior has saved the day." said Emerald.

"It's the only way."

"Well if you say so, you can train them Scarlett." said Takanuva.

"Thanks." Scarlett said as she stood up. "Oh. And by the way, tell the Louds that they are cordially invited to a royal ball at my castle in two weeks." Scarlett smiled.

"You got it, bud." Emerald said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to back home. I'll be back as soon as possible." Scarlett said as she opened up the window and vanished into her signature red smoke cloud and flew out of it.

"Do you think that she's a genius or a madwoman?" Takanuva asked Emerald.

"I'd say mostly genius, a little bit madwoman." Emerald said. "You need some to be a genius."

* * *

The Louds are in the Rec room, and Lori was excitied to hear that Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are going to be trained by Scarlett. "I'm literally happy that Bobby is going to learn how to fight." said Lori.

"Yeah that's great." said Lynn sitting on the couch with her feet on the table.

"Same goes for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." said Leni. "They like make a great duo."

"I understand Ronnie Anne is the toughest girl, but." This got his sisters' attention and they have concerned looks. "I just don't anything bad to happen to her." Lincoln explained.

"Scarlett is gonna train them even Clyde." Lisa pointed out. "Morro could use them against us."

"It's the only way little bro." Luna stated.

"Besides Scarlett will show them a regal time. Oh wait I already used that joke." said Luan.

Then Emerald knocks on the door. "Hey guys." She said. "What's up?"

"Just relaxing to the max!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Well Scarlett has invited you all to a royal ball in Cinnibar in two weeks." Emerald explained.

"A ball?!" Lola asked excitedly.

"Oh barf." Lana exclaimed.

"Hard pass on my invite." Lynn replied.

"It'll be fun Lynn. Besides you're all cordially invited by Scarlett." said Emerald.

"Some of my siblings aren't fancy." Lola stated.

"I can teach you guys." said Sofia entering the room.

"That's a good idea Sofia." said Emerald. "I can also give you a hand if you want."

"Thanks Emerald, since Scarlett and Takanuva gave you the day off I figured it would be a great day to start." said Sofia.

 **(The elemental dragons are flying through the burning city)**

 **Amethyst: Are we there yet?**

 **Me: Almost there!**

 **(The TARDIS appears and the Doctor opens the door)**

 **Doctor: Louds we have a problem! You're hometown is under attack!**

 **Lincoln: What is it?**

 **Doctor: Heartless are attacking Royal Woods!**

 **Leni: Villains are always heartless.**

 **Takanuva: (in the TARDIS) No they monsters are called Heartless, I'll fill you in on the way.**

 **Cole: You kids go with your master, we'll find the fragment.**

 **(The Louds nod and jump into the TARDIS)**

 **Doctor: I'll bring them back when their home is Heartless free. (He closes the door to the TARDIS)**

 **(We see the TARDIS disappear)**

 **Me: We maybe down 11 heads but we can still find the fragment.**

 **Nya: I hope Takanuva's training will help them.**

 **Me: I hope so too. I like to thank Ben10man for Lola eavesdropping and the conversation between Scarlett, Emerald and Takanuva. Please review and stay frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(We enter the woods and we look around)**

 **Steven: I don't see anything.**

 **Me: It has to be around here somewhere.**

 **Jay: I don't see anything.**

 **Leni: Maybe it's not here.**

 **Me: It has to be here.**

 **(We see the Nunchucks of lightning fragment in a tree)**

 **Lynn: There it is!**

 **?: I'll be taking that!**

 **(We see humanoid snake skull atop his head, which itself sports a large purple snake around its own head, with skeletal rims attached to it. He has a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which are black in color. He sports dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines, he's on a walking throne)**

 **Ninja: Chen?!**

 **Chen: Hello! And to answer your question someone brought me back to life and I have this new throne. (Presses a button and cup of tea comes out) I wanted a machine gun!**

 **Rigby: You're going down Chen!**

 **Chen: I don't think so Raccoon! We must fight for the fragment!**

 **(While we fight Chen, enjoy Loud Fighters. Btw I own the Kent siblings)**

The Louds were in the training grounds with their warrior outfits on, battling against some training dummies programed as the Arkham Knight's troops. Lynn shot two in the chest with her blasters, Lola and Lana tag teamed on one training dummy and strike with their hatchets. Luna used her guitar to cast a spell that shocked the training dummies. Lincoln sliced three training dummies with his katanas, Lori stabs one training with her dual headed spear.

Lucy sneaks up behinds two training dummies and slices them upwards. Lisa slides under a training dummy and placed a bomb on it's back and it explodes. Lily used her paintbrush to make a machine gun that shoots boxing gloves at the training dummies. Luan whacks two training dummies with her nunchucks and Leni throws her daggers at a training dummy.

"Nice work Louds." Takanuva commented. "But Lincoln, your attacks were a little sloppy."

"I didn't noticed that." Lincoln replied.

"Is there something wrong? You kids can talk to me, Emerald or Scarlett if something is wrong." said Takanuva.

"No, everything is fine." Lincoln replied.

"Yep A-OK!" said Lola.

"Are you sure?" Takanuva asked.

"Well it's about that Morro guy. How does he know you?" Lynn asked.

Takanuva sighs in defeat and decided to tell the Louds about Morro. "Very well, gather around." The Louds all sat down as they listen to the story.

"Our story begins in Ninjago, a man known as Sensei Wu have found Morro searching for food in his garbage cans, or Morro found Sensei Wu. Senses Wu trained him, showed him things he never knew and he showed something Sensei Wu never knew. He was the descendant of the first Elemental Master of Wind. Sensei Wu thought he would be the Green Ninja." Takanuva explained.

"The Green Ninja?" Lori asked.

"The Green Ninja is the chosen one who had to fight Lord Garmadon. Don't worry he's on our side now." said Takanuva.

"Ohh!" The Louds replied.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, when Morro found out the Green Ninja, he became arrogant and greedy. But destiny had other plans, he didn't become the Green Ninja he became bitter and jealous, he left to prove destiny wrong to first the Tomb of the first Spinjitsu master's tomb. He thought the tomb was in the caves of Despair, but he was trapped in the cave and died from a geyser." said Takanuva.

"So that's how he died?" said Lucy.

"He was send to the Cursed Realm for reasons unknown. But when Sensei Garmadon was send to the cursed realm, Morro escaped and possessed Lloyd Garmadon so he can find the Realm Crystal, a artifact that opens portals to other realms. The Ninja, Justice Rangers and Scarlett army had to fight Morro to prevent him from unleashing the Preeminent, the Queen of the Cursed Realm and the realm itself." Takanuva explained.

"How is that possible?" Lisa asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it too Lisa, I'm still asking that question to this day. But back to the story, we all had to learn Airjitzu I'll teach you kids that someday. But when Morro found the Realm Crystal, we all had to head straight to Stixx, we all had to fight him with armour, weapons, vehicles and mechs made out of Deepstone. That was the only way to defeat them. Nya had to become the water ninja and unlock her true potential by realizing she might fail, but she never gives up." said Takanuva.

"Did Garmadon escaped?" Luan asked concerned.

"He did. Right before Nya summoned a huge tidal wave to destroy the Preeminet. But she dragged Morro down to the Endless sea, Sensei Wu tried to save him, but he was beyond saving so his last act of kindness was giving the Realm Crystal to Sensei Wu and drowned in the water and died." said Takanuva. "How he came back I do not know?"

The Loud siblings all felt bad for Morro, even those he's a jerk. "Why would he try to attack us?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know Lynn?" Takanuva replied. "I wish I knew."

"So our weapons are useless against Morro?" Lola asked.

"Normal weapons yes, but like I said before deepstone can defeat them." Takanuva replied. "Maybe I can give your weapons the deepstone upgrade, just give me your weapons, me and a friend of mine can do the rest."

The Louds all handed their weapons to Takanuva. "So how's ballroom class?" Takanuva asked.

"Well, our first lesson was short due to Lana's frog hopping around." said Lori.

"Hey Hops was lonely!" Lana snapped back.

"So our lesson has been moved to today." said Lincoln.

* * *

Later that day, the Louds are in their usual attire and walk into the ballroom where Sofia was waiting for them. "Welcome Louds to ballroom training. Now Lana you didn't bring Hops did you?" said Sofia.

"No I didn't Soph." Lana replied.

"Ok good. Now we begin lesson number one, bow and courtesy. Lincoln since you're gonna being bowing, for your sisters courtesy like this." Sofia explained and courtesy.

"That's easy." Lola replied and courtesy.

"I studied the functions of royal balls. It involves slow dancing, mingling with monarchies, and the list goes on." Lisa explained. "I could go on but my siblings will lose track."

"Have you ever been to one Lisa?" Sofia asked.

"No I haven't." Lisa replied.

"Well we're all gonna have a ball!" Luan joked and laughed. "Get it?"

"Good one Luan. But let's get back to today's lesson. Lincoln I want you to bow to Lynn, Lynn I want you to courtesy to Lincoln." said Sofia.

Lincoln bowed to Lynn while she courtesy. But Luan had her whoopie cushion out and pressed down on it. "Whoa, Lincoln lay off the beans!" Luan laughed.

"Luan, I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." said Sofia and took Luan's whoopie cushion out of her hands. "You'll get this back after class."

"Oh come on Sofia, I couldn't help it!" said Luan.

"I know. But I don't want Scarlett's ball to be ruined and I don't want you guys to make fools of yourselves." said Sofia.

"Well we're not all angels. I mean we got banned from three public pools." said Lincoln.

"Plus we started a contest between another family with eleven kids." Luan stated. "But we're cool now."

"With the other family?" Sofia asked.

"That's correct." Lisa replied.

"It's a long story." Lori pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, we see a 11 year old girl with dark skin, black hair in a ponytail, has freckles on her cheeks, buck teeth, wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, pink socks and purple shoes. Next to her is a 17 year old boy with tan skin, and black hair, with a tuft combed upwards. He wears blue jeans, brown shoes, a belt, and a cream-colored T-shirt, under a green unbuttoned shirt. They walked towards the Kent manor and rang the doorbell.

"Why did Katie wanted to see us?" The boy asked.

"Beats me." The girl replied.

"Bobby, Ronnie Anne?" The two turned a around and see Clyde.

"Clyde?" Bobby and Ronnie asked.

The door opens and they see Katie. "Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde? What you guys doing here?" Katie asked.

"Um you texted me and Bobby." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Same with me." said Clyde.

"But you guys texted me." said Katie. "You wanted to talk."

"This is so weird. Who texted us?" Bobby asked.

Then a mist of red smoke appears and Scarlett appears right in front of them. "I did. Katie, call your brothers I want to talk to you all in the library." said Scarlett.

"How do you know my name?" Katie asked.

"I'll explain everything to you." said Scarlett.

 **(We defeated Chen)**

 **Chen: Ow! That's not fair my chair is brand new!**

 **Takanuva: You're a sore loser Chen.**

 **Chen: the next time we meet will be the last! (Pushes a button and a squirt flower pops out and squirts Chen) Dang it. As Muscle Man would say lasted Grandmas! (Runs away)**

 **Me: First Cryptor, then Morro and now Chen. I hate to see Kozu and Samukai together. But we got the final fragment.**

 **Leni: Yay!**

 **Leela: (commlink) Smoke we got the ship, we're heading to your location. We had to save three friends of the Louds.**

 **Lincoln: I think I know who you're talking about.**

 **Me: To Ninjago city. As for you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Me a looking at the Christmas tree)**

 **Me: Isn't it pretty?**

 **Nya: Sure is.**

 **Sofia: Got that right.**

 **Grimlock: Not bad. I guess.**

 **Nya: I love this time of year.**

 **Me: Got that right.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Lucy was walking through the halls of the castle, but she heard something and take out her scythe. "Show yourself." said Lucy.

Morro appears right in front of Lucy. "Hello Lucy." said Morro.

"Morro!" Lucy growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to fight you Lucy. I came here to talk." said Morro.

Lucy lowered her scythe and wondered what's Morro game. "What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Listen, my boss is after you and your siblings. Takanuva told you about my final act of kindness. I reformed after that." said Morro.

"But why did you attacked us?" Lucy asked.

"You need to set me free!" Morro replied.

"You mean cross over to the afterlife?" Lucy asked.

"No, set me free." said Morro.

Then a bright light blinds the Loud goth. "What do you mean!?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Lucy woke up in her room and looked around. "It was just a dream." said Lucy. "But what did he mean by set me free?"

* * *

Sofia in her baby blue nightgown is walking to the bathroom and she enters it. "Sofia." said Lucy right behind her. She was wearing a white t shirt, and black and white striped pants.

Sofia screamed at Lucy's appearance. "Lucy. You scared me." said Sofia.

"Sorry. But I need to talk to you about Morro." said Lucy.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" Sofia asked.

"No. This is important!" Lucy replied. "He's not evil."

"But Morro attacked us." said Sofia.

"He came to me in a dream just now. He told me that he's reformed and he said set me free." said Lucy.

"Set him free?" Sofia asked.

"He could be under mind control." Lucy suggested.

"That's impossible. You can't control a ghost." said Sofia.

"With magic spells." Lucy stated.

"Is that possible?" Sofia asked.

"Maybe. But after training, I'm going down to the library to see if there's any spells on mind control." said Lucy.

"We need to tell your brother and sisters." said Sofia.

"No." Lucy replied. "We have to keep this between us. We can't tell anyone. Not even Scarlett."

"She'll find out." said Sofia.

"She won't." Lucy stated. "Besides Lola is a tattle tale and Lisa doesn't keep secrets." Lucy walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning

Clyde, the Santiagos, and the Kents were conversing amongst each other in the castle's barracks.

Bobby looked up to the giant clock on the top tier tower of Scarlett's palace and it struck 9 o'clock.

The door to the palace flew instantly open and Scarlett walked out, dressed in her usual uniform but wearing sunglasses instead of her mask as she stepped out onto the front yard and the kids instantly stood to attention at single file.

Scarlett walked in with her hands behind her back and stopped in front of them.

She then took off her sunglasses. "At ease."

The kids then relaxed where they stood.

"Now. Where do we begin? Up to this point my students have had some kind of background in what we do here. Whether it be royal blood, dreams to defend the multiverse, or some form of magical abilities. You, on the other hand, don't have that luxury... yet." Scarlett said as she then took a good long look at the kids, one by one. "You are the most amateur students I've ever had the privilege of teaching... and that's just the way I like it."

One of the maids rolled out a few targets and Scarlett gestured over to where her knife expert, Katarina the Sinister Blade as she tossed one of her knives up and down in the air as she looked at them and Katie gulped when she saw the scar going down her right eye.

"I think actions speak louder than words." Scarlett smiled as Katarina walked over, still tossing the knife until she was about 30 yards away from the target with as she then focused as the camera went into widescreen, focusing on just her eyes as they squinted. She then reeled her arm back and the knife went sailing straight into the bullseye.

The kids then gasped in absolute awe as she then moved over to the other 3 targets, threw her blades with no hesitation, and the knives went sailing right into the bullseye as she then gazed over to the others and blew a lock of her blood red hair out of her face.

"Anyway I brought you all here to train you." said Scarlett. "Because a ghost named Morro is after the Louds and I knew he would use you for hostages."

"I can bust this ghost!" said Ken.

"This is one ghost you cannot bust." said Scarlett. Scarlett showed the kids a hologram of Morro and the battle of Stixx. "This happened awhile back. Morro was an enemy that neither my army and the Justice Rangers couldn't beat. Even with battle gear made out of deepstone it was not enough to beat him and the queen of the cursed realm herself."

"That giant monster?" Bobby asked.

"That giant monster, is the Cursed realm itself." Scarlett replied. "Don't ask. I'm still puzzled by that. But in the end Nya unlocked her true potential and summoned a huge tidal wave and destroyed the ghost army and the prisoners of the Cursed Realm."

"But how is this Morro guy back?" Katie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." said Scarlett. "But I'm gonna train you all. No damsels here, just fighters. Now let's get started."

 **Me: Yeah it was short.**

 **Nya: You gave it your best man.**

 **Grimlock: doesn't matter.**

 **Me: Anyway I gotta go. Going to see Rogue one Tonight!**

 **Grimlock: Sweet!**

 **Me: I like to thank Ben10man for Scarlett's speech to Clyde, Santiagos and the Kents. Please review and stay frosty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Me getting ready for News year eve party)**

 **Me: This is gonna be the best New Year's Eve party yet.**

 **Zane: food is in the prepping stage!**

 **Me: Perfect. Luna, Blaster are you guys working on the music?**

 **Luna: You know it dude.**

 **Me: Perfect.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud Fighters)**

A few days have passed, Sofia is still teaching the Louds how to ball room dance and behave at a ball. Scarlett has been training Clyde McBride, the Santiagos and the Kents. They have received their own weapons.

Clyde wields a blades flail, Ronnie Anne wields a pair of sai, Bobby wields a duel bladed sword, Keanu wields a crossbow that shoots speical arrows, Kody wields a magic wand, Kole wields a magic lasso, Kevin wields a hammer, Kaleb wields a gauntlet that summons any video game weapon or power up he needs, Katie wields a pair of tonfas, Kelan wields a chain scythe, Kaz and Ken both wield a pair of iron fists, Keith wields a blaster that turns into a energy sword, and Kirk wields a pair of combat sticks.

* * *

Stella was in her workshop working on Clyde, the Santiagos, and Kents' warrior outfits. "So much work."' said Stella.

"Still working on the outfits?" Scarlett asked.

"10 kids was easy. 14 on the other hand." said Stella. "So hard."

"Do your best. The Louds all love their outfits." said Scarlett.

"I'll do my best." Stella smiled.

"Glad to hear it." said Scarlett.

"Well I'm already done with Clyde, the Santiagos and half of the Kents' outfits." said Stella.

"Good, Korra is training with them, while I go to Elm Reef." said Scarlett.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"I'm turning the Louds into true warriors." Scarlett smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Scarlett, Takanuva, and Emerald sat in three different rooms as they each took turns interviewing the Loud Siblings.

Scarlett looked at her paper and gasped as she saw Lucy's picture. "This is not going to be pretty."

Lucy walked in and Scarlett smiled awkwardly as she came in.

"What do you want to ask me, Scarlett?" Lucy asked in her usual deadpan tone.

"I want to know the one thing that we can use to turn you into a powerful warrior: your worst fear." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Lucy. Everybody has at least one fear. Tell me yours. Give me the pleasure of having you conquer it." Scarlett said.

"Sigh. Becoming the opposite of myself. Wearing pink, being cheery and all that stuff." Lucy explained with a deadpan look.

"Thank you." Scarlett smiled as she shook her hand. "Cobalt came up with the idea of making you stronger by having you face your worst fear."

Lucy gasped at that. "You don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so." Scarlett said. "We're going to have you be the polar opposite of yourself for an entire day. Oh, and Shantae's giving you a haircut."

Lucy then gulped as she stepped out of the chair and walked out of the room.

"Psych yourself up. You're going to need to get used to it."

* * *

Emerald was sitting in her interview room, and Luan walks in. "Hey Emerald you wanted to see me?" Luan asked as she sat down on her chair.

"Now I want to know worst fear. It will help you become a better warrior." Emerald explained.

"I don't know?" Luan rubbed her right arm.

"Just tell me sweetheart." said Emerald as she touched Luna's hands.

"Ok. It's people hating my jokes and puns." said Luan.

"Oh Luan, I hate to do this to you. But for a whole day you have to do a show." said Emerald.

"That's not bad." Luan smiled.

"But everyone is gonna boo at you." said Emerald. Luan gulped as she walked to the door.

"Good luck." said Emerald.

"Thanks." said Luan as she walked out.

* * *

Takanuva was talking to Lola. "So you want to know my fear?" Lola asked.

"Yes. Now tell me your worse fear." said Takanuva.

"Ok, it's me losing my beauty and not being pretty." Lola replied.

"Well, Lola I hate to say it. But you have to be ugly for a whole day." said Takanuva.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Cobalt suggested this idea. For you to be a great warrior, you have to conquer your fear." said Takanuva.

Lola's eyes widened in shock and then turned into anger. "You're going to make me ugly?!" Lola shouted.

"It's just for a day Lola!" Takanuva replied.

"You will pay for this!" Lola stormed out of the room.

"Man she can give Teridax a run for his money.

* * *

Lucy sat in a chair as Shantae smiled as she held a razor and a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Don't cut it too short."

"Of course not. Only short enough to reveal what's under Curtain Number 1." the half-genie said as she got to work.

20 minutes later...

As soon as Shantae finished, she handed Lucy a mirror, which showed that she now had a black pixie cut, revealing her bright electric blue eyes as she held a hand to her mouth in a gasp.

"So that's what your eyes look like." Shantae said.

"I look stupid." said Lucy.

"It's only for a day." said Shantae. "Now for clothes."

"Sigh." said Lucy.

 **(I got off my phone)**

 **Me: Oh no.**

 **Nate: What is it Smoke?**

 **Me: Guys, I have some bad news. Carrie Fisher, well known as Princess Leia from Star Wars has passed away today.**

 **(The people who are wearing hats take their hats off)**

 **Kai: She's dead.**

 **Steven: She's gone.**

 **Garmadon: But not forgotten. She will live on in our hearts.**

 **Fry: She's now one with the force.**

 **Me: Yes Fry. Before I sign off I would like to thank Ben10man, for the Scarlett interviewing Lucy and Lucy's eyes revealed. And rest in peace Carrie Fisher, thank you for your perform on Star Wars. You won't be forgotten.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(The next day, the place is a total wreck and I wake up with a pounding headache)**

 **Me: Damn it! My head is pounding like drum!**

 **(I look around and finds Lloyd and Lana passed out in the bathtub, Fry passed out in a bowl full of Ruffles, Critic and Nerd passed out at the bar. I see a powered down Grimlock in a pool full of Dr. Pepper and Lynn passed out on a floatie)**

 **Me: One hell of a party.**

 **(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk in with clothes and hair a little messed up)**

 **Lincoln: A pool full of Dr. Pepper!? Now I remember! I filled it out with a tanker.**

 **Me: Cool. (Fills up a cup and drinks it) Aw man it's warm! By the way where were you two?**

 **Ronnie Anne: We were in the game room.**

 **Lincoln: And well we woke up on the couch.**

 **Me: Nice. Anyway, we should find the others. I found some of them. Split up and find the others.**

 **Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: On it!**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Luan walks on stage with a mic in her hand. "Hello people of Elm Reef! Are you ready to Luan out Loud!" Luan laughed but she noticed that no one laughed.

"So I was watching this movie called Thankskilling and it involved a Killer Turkey. I bet the writer of that movie was a turkey." Luan joked. "Get it?"

All Luan heard was silence instead of laughter. "Ok. You know if I dated a merman, our couple named would be Surf and Turf!" Luan slapped her knee and laughed but everyone was getting annoyed. "Oh screw you! That's funny!"

"No it wasn't!" A man shouted.

"I was trying to knock them dead." said Luan.

"How can you kill something when it's already dead?!" The man shouted and everyone laughed.

"Oh real funny." Luan rolled her eyes.

"It's funnier than your jokes!" Nate shouted.

"Nathan Drake?" Luan asked.

Then the audience starts throwing rotten tomatoes at Luan. Luan tries to dodge the rotten tomatoes, but she gets pelted by rotten tomatoes. "Dang it!" said Luan.

* * *

Lucy was walking around town wearing a pink blouse and a dark blue skirt. "I feel disgusted." said Lucy.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned around and sees Lana wearing a blue dress the same as Lola's. "I guess I'm not the only one disgusted here."

"It's just for a day Lana." said Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. But it's weird seeing your eyes for the first time." said Lana.

"Don't get use to it, once my hair grows back they're gone." said Lucy.

"Oh come on Lucy!" Lana exclaimed.

"My choice is final." said Lucy.

* * *

Lisa is in a room and she was cowering in the corner. "I couldn't believe I have to face my worse fear." said Lisa. "Monkeys."

We see a capuchin monkey in a cage which Riley next to it. "Lisa, it's cute. Touch it." said Riley.

"Are you crazy!?" Lisa exclaimed. "They're unpredictable and they carry diseases."

"Lisa just give this little guy one pet." Riley suggested.

* * *

Leni was in the training hall with Rex holding a jar. "Ok Leni you havet to your hand in this jar and let this tarantula crawl all over your body for 5 minutes." said Rex.

"But they're poisonous!" Leni exclaimed.

"Don't worry this little guy won't bite." said Rex. "Oh and I hid all your bug spray even took the ones you have."

"Oh come on!" Leni shouted.

"Just do it." said Rex.

Leni placed her hand in the jar and the tarantula crawled up on Leni's arm and she started to shake. "Ew. Ew. Ew." Leni said as the spider crawled around her body.

"Just relax kiddo." said Rex.

The tarantula crawled on Leni's hair. "Not my hair." said Leni.

"Don't worry you're almost done." said Rex.

Leni was trying her best not to scream, and Rex looks at the timer. "And time." said Rex. Leni then screams and gets the tarantula off of her and runs away. "Man what did a spider do to her?"

* * *

Meanwhile Lincoln is in a room with Scarlett. "You want to know my fear?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, it'll help you become a better warrior." said Scarlett.

"Well, remember when Morro showed up?" Lincoln asked and Scarlett nodded.

"Of course." Scarlett replied.

"Well I keep having nightmares about Morro. He kills my sisters, my friends, even my girlfriend then he fights me and kills me." Lincoln explained.

"Oh my. I'm going to help you conquer that fear. I programmed a training dummy to be Morro." said Scarlett.

"Oh great." Lincoln groaned.

"Get to the training yard right away." said Scarlett.

* * *

Lincoln walks to the training yard and he sees Luna. "Luna?" Lincoln wondered.

"Hey bro." Luna greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"I have to battle against a training dummy of Morro." said Luna.

"Same here." said Lincoln. "But here's the weirdest thing. Lucy thinks Morro is under some kind of mind control."

"You can't control a ghost." said Luna.

"Tell that to Lucy." said Lincoln.

"Louds!" Morro shouted as he walked towards Luna and Lincoln.

"That training dummy looks kind of real." said Luna.

"That's easy. I am real." said Morro and goes into Luna's body.

"Not again." said Lincoln.

Luna's hair turned black and her skin becomes pale. "Perfect." said Morro. "I'm ready to rock!"

Lincoln takes out his katanas gets ready for battle. "Get out of My sister's body!" Lincoln shouted.

Morro summons his wind blades. "Make me you white haired brat." said Morro.

 **(We find everyone, but they're all passed out)**

 **Ronnie Anne: We found everyone.**

 **Me: That's good. Let's let them rest and we'll clean this place up later.**

 **Lincoln: Good idea.**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(We made it to East city)**

 **Chase Young: You made it.**

 **Me: That's right! Now release Bulma!**

 **Chase Young: The dragon ball first!**

 **Me: (reveals the four star dragon ball)**

 **Chase Young: perfect.**

 **Me: One question. What do you want with the dragon balls? You already have immortality.**

 **Chase Young: Don't question me!**

 **(Chen jumps down with a new Shen gong Wu in his hands)**

 **Chen: that dragon ball belongs to me.**

 **AVGN: Chen?!**

 **Chen: Right you are Nerd. And no Chase Young is not my partner, I'm using command amulet, a Shen Gong Wu which allows me to take someone under my command.**

 **Smokescreen: I don't know if I should be impressed or find it really stupid.**

 **Chen: Then let me show you what I'm made of.**

 **(While we fight Chen and Chase Young, you readers enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Lola was walking through the village with bad make up and a ugly dress. "This stinks." said Lola. But she sees Luan getting pelted by tomatoes by the audience. "What's this?"

"You stink!" Someone shouted.

"This is better than I thought." said Lola as she grabbed a tomato and threw it at Luan.

* * *

Meanwhile Lori is in the rec room pacing back and fourth. "I need to contact Bobby, but Scarlett took my phone away." Lori said to herself.

Then Lynn walks inside with garbage on her, and sat down on the couch. "What happened to you?" Lori asked.

"I had to pretend I lost the world series and people booed at me and threw trash at me." Lynn explained.

"Whoa! That's your worse fear?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, but I faced it." said Lynn.

"That's good to hear. I'm cut off from anything to contact Bobby for the whole day." said Lori.

"You need something to take your mind off this." said Lynn. "For example, Lincoln is fighting Luna."

"Wait fighting?" Lori asked.

The two look outside and sees Lincoln and Morro fighting. "Wait, Luna has black hair?" Lynn wondered.

"Why does she has blades?" Lori asked.

"Wait, did Luna blew wind from her hands?" Lynn asked.

"OMG, that's Morro!" Lori realized.

"He's back!?" Lynn exclaimed. "We have to help Lincoln, he couldn't hold him off the last time."

* * *

Lincoln and Morro's weapons are both locked. "I see that you've gotten stronger, since the last time we faced." said Morro.

"That's because I've been training! I know everything, your weakness and how you think!" said Lincoln as he breaks free from the weapon lock.

"So you did your homework? Good for you, did your 4 year old sister helped you?" Morro smirked.

"Real funny." said Lincoln and slashed Morro, but Morro blocked the attack.

"You think you're better than me? No one is better than me!" Morro shouted and tried to stab Lincoln, but it stopped halfway. "Where did that wall came from?!" Then a diaper hits Morro in the face.

"Oh gross!" Morro gets the diaper off his face and sees a angry Lily with her magic paintbrush in her hand.

"Lily!" Lincoln shouted.

"How pathetic. You get help from your baby sister." Morro laughed. Then he started to get light headed. "No not now!"

"Get out of my body you stupid ghost!" Luna's voice is heard.

"Luna you can fight it!" Lincoln shouted.

"No! It can't be!" Morro shouted. But Luna managed to break free from Morro's possession.

"Luna Loud is back in action!" Luna shouted and took out her guitar.

"Say hi to those dead rockstars for me." said Morro as charged towards Luna with his blades. But Lincoln blocks Morro's attack and slashes Morro a bunch of times.

"You leave my sisters alone!" Lincoln shouted as he continued to slash Morro.

Morro drops to his knees and breathes heavily. "Give it up Dorko!" Lynn aims her blaster at Morro.

Morro growled lightly and gripped his blade, until a red aeroblade and blue aeroblade both hit the ground. The five Louds look up and they see Tahu and Gali running towards the ghost warrior with their weapons ready. Tahu is armed with his fire swords and Gali is armed with her Elemental trident.

"This isn't over Louds! The next time we meet, your white hair will have blood!" Morro shouted and summoned his Elemental dragon and flew away.

"He got away!" said Gali.

"He'll be back, and we'll be ready." said Tahu.

Gali approached the Louds and said. "So you must be the Louds? I am Gali, Toa Master of Water."

"Um hi." said Lincoln.

"So, you must be the students of Takanuva?" Tahu chuckled. "I'm Tahu. Leader of the Toa Nuva and the Justice Rangers."

"You're the leader of the Justice Rangers?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, I have to admit I had my doubts. But I see Takanuva is training you well." said Tahu.

"Yeah, he's not that bad." said Luna.

"But how did you know where we are?" Lincoln asked.

"Scarlett told us." said Gali.

"That figures." said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark lair, Morro has been thrown to a wall by Obsidian, while Metus and the Arkham Knight watched. "You have failed me Morro!" Obsidian shouted.

"It's pretty funny when we're not getting yelled at." said Arkham Knight.

"Yeah, that's true." said Metus.

"It wasn't my fault, it was"

"Silence!" Obsidian shouted as he punched Morro.

"Quick question what do you have against the Louds?" Morro asked.

"That is something you know in time. Metus, I have a job for you, I want you to find me some new villains and bring them to me if their answer is no." said Obsidian.

"Sure thing." Metus said as he left.

"As for you Morro, you will serve under the Arkham Knight's command until I bring back your ghost army. said Obsidian.

"What?! Him?!" Morro exclaimed.

"You heard him Slimer! You're under my command." said Arkham Knight.

* * *

The Louds, Scarlett, Emerald, Tahu, Gali and Takanuva are in the training yard, the Louds all have nervous looks on their faces while Scarlett looks at the results. "Congratulations, you all passed." said Scarlett as the Louds cheer.

"You all conquered your fears. How do you all feel?" Emerald asked.

"I can finally get out of this stupid dress." said Lana.

"Hold on." said Scarlett as she snapped her fingers and A cloud of red smoke clouds Lucy, Lola and Lana, when the smoke clears, the three are in normal attire.

Lola takes out her pocket mirror and she sees that her face is back to normal. "I'm beautiful again!" Lola squealed.

"You know Lucy, I like your new look." said Leni.

"It's not staying. I'm growing my hair back and my bangs will cover my eyes again." said Lucy in her deadpan tone.

"But this is the first time we're seeing your eyes." said Lincoln.

"Hair grows 1/2 inch to 5/8 per month. So your eyes will be seen during Scarlett's ball." said Lisa.

"You invited these kids to a ball?" Tahu asked.

"Yes, and they will be on their best behaviour." said Scarlett.

"We will. Right girls?" Lincoln said and his sisters all agreed.

"Since you kids all passed your fear test, there's no training tomorrow." said Takanuva.

"Finally a day off." said Lana.

"No Lana, you're all going to spend the day ballroom training with Sofia." Takanuva stated.

"Aww man!" The Louds exclaimed.

 **(We defeated Chen and Chase Young)**

 **Macy: (grabs the Control Amulet from Chen and Chase Young is free)**

 **Chase Young: What am I doing here?**

 **Me: Chen happened. But we defeated him and you.**

 **Chase Young: I see that you have the Dragon ball, u have no interest for such things. (Runs away)**

 **Bulma: Thanks for saving me guys.**

 **Me: No problem Bulma.**

 **Bulma: So you found a dragon ball?**

 **Me: Yes and I need the dragon radar.**

 **Bulma: Ok, but I'm going to need it back when you're done.**

 **Me: Thanks. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(My team and I have arrived in Royal Woods)**

 **Lincoln: Back here again.**

 **Me: I know. But we gotta find the Dragon ball before anyone else does.**

 **Nate: Yeah, Smokescreen and AVGN are in the Kindergarten.**

 **Me: Soon we'll have 4 dragon balls.**

 **Mikey: Maybe we can wish for some pizza.**

 **Me: That's a bad idea Mikey.**

 **Lisa: And a waste of a wish.**

 **Me: But let's get to work.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

"Well, glad that's over," Lincoln said as he and his sisters sat down in Lori's room.

"It's going to be a long wait for my hair to grow back." Lucy said. "But I'm still going back to black."

"Scarlett is one brutal teacher," Lori said. "She's nothing like Takanuva."

"Well, it wasn't Takanuva's idea. Scarlett's not just the leader of the Scarlett Army, she's a member of the Trinity of Warriors. She, Emerald, and Cobalt all came to the same agreement to have us face our fears." Lana stated. "The dress thing was brutal."

"You're the only one who's going to have to do it again in about a week. We have that ball to go to." Lisa stated. "Scarlett is going to go insane if she sees one bit of mud in her castle."

"She's a warrior. Being messy is part of her job," Lynn said.

"True, but that's when she's not on royal duty. When she is on royal duty, she can't stand the sight of mud. And as for your pets, she can't stand rats," Lucy stated. "She's made one exception with Master Splinter but that's only because he's half-human."

"I don't have rats." said Lana. "But I won't bring them along."

"She would also flip if she sees a prank." said Luna.

"I know. I was going to pant Scarlett, but Sofia warned me. And I don't think I would live to tell the tale." said Luan.

"She might as well stay away from you on April Fool's day." said Lori.

"But Lynn better not turn anything into a sport at the ball." Lincoln said. "Or do any Dutch ovens."

"A Dutch oven involves a blanket. Besides how am I going to turn anything into a sport while I'm wearing a stupid dress?" Lynn replied.

"You also can't talk about your roller derby team or that meatball sub thing." said Lucy.

"Well you better make sure Luna and Leni don't make fools of themselves." said Lola.

"Name one time that I made a fool of myself." said Luna.

"Like same here." Leni replied.

"Well Luna there was the time you did a stage dive at my first opera." Lisa pointed out to Luna.

"And that time where you tied those lobsters to the balloons at the supermarket." said Lincoln.

"I was trying to send them free into the ocean." said Leni.

"Plus I was trying to bring entertainment other than fat people screaming." said Luna. "But you better not try Scarlett's guests into lab rats."

"Aha!" Lisa exclaimed. "I wasn't planning on doing that. I'm going to be on my best behaviour."

"But Lucy better not bring any deaths or talk about things that Lucy likes." said Lola.

"Sigh. This is going to be a long night." said Lucy. "But what about you Lola?"

"What about me?" Lola raised her eyebrow.

"You can't be a spoiled brat. No tantrums if something doesn't go your way." said Lincoln and the rest of his sisters agreed.

"Even Lily can't throw her diaper at Scarlett's ball." said Lisa and Lily agreed.

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" Lola shouted and everyone looked at her and she has just proved their point. "Ok maybe you're right. But I can handle it."

"Well I guess that's everyone." said Lincoln. But everyone looks at Lincoln and Lori.

"Ok let's hear it." said Lori.

"Well Lincoln cannot talk about how you reads comics in your underwear, or any of your dream jobs." said Lori.

"I know, I know." said Lincoln. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Lori asked.

"Well you don't have the time to wait when someone is in the bathroom." said Lincoln.

"Always using the phase I was born first excuse." said Lynn.

"Bossy." Luan added.

"I believe that's all about Lori." said Lisa.

"So what do we have to for ballroom training tomorrow?" Lynn asked.

"If I recall, we learned to bow and courtesy and mingle." Lisa replied.

"Well whatever it is. We'll be ready." said Lincoln.

* * *

Later at night, Lincoln is in his room reading comics in his underwear, then he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Sofia." Sofia answered from behind the door.

"Just a minute." said Lincoln as he put his clothes back on. He opened the door and sees Sofia. "Oh hey Soph. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Was I interrupting something?" Sofia asked.

"What? No! I was just reading comic books." said Lincoln.

"Ok good. Takanuva told me that you and your sisters got extra ballroom training." said Sofia.

"Yeah, Lana was pretty bummed out that we didn't get a day off." said Lincoln.

"Lana get your frog out of my room!" said Amber from her room.

"Leave Hops alone Amber!" Lana shouted and ran to Amber's room.

"Lana, is my greatest challenge." said Sofia.

"If I had ten brothers that would be your greatest challenge." said Lincoln.

"I can imagine." said Sofia.

"It would be like teaching 10 Lynns how to behave at a ball." Lincoln replied.

"You're right that would be challenging." Sofia chuckled. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." Sofia walks away and Lincoln goes back to his room.

* * *

The next day, the Louds enter the ballroom and they see tables on the left side of the room, along with Sofia and Amber. "Welcome Loud family. Today my sister Amber and I are going to teach your two lessons." said Sofia. "Proper dinning and slow dancing."

"A turtle's favourite dance!" Luan laughed as her siblings and Amber groaned. "Get it?"

"Thank goodness they're not boys." Amber muttered under her breath.

"But let's get started on today's lesson, please take your seats." said Sofia. "Now usually a gentleman would pull out your seat, but for now you're going to take your seats."

Lincoln was about to take his seat but Amber smacks her fan on Lincoln's hand. "Ow! What was that for?!" Lincoln asked.

"You're suppose to pull a chair for your date and then take your seat." said Amber. "Practice it on Lynn."

Lincoln pulls out a chair for Lynn. "I can do it myself." Lynn said.

"Lynn, it's traditional for the man to offer you a seat." said Amber.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lynn complained and sat down and Lincoln pushed her chair in. Then Lincoln sat down on his chair.

"Um Sofia. Why are there so many forks and spoons?" Leni asked.

"Oh there different utensils for dinning such as a salad fork, dinner fork, soup spoon, cake fork, teaspoon and a dinner knife." Sofia explained.

"Couldn't it make more sense if you used less forks and spoons." said Lynn.

"And use the same utensils over and over? That's not how we do it." said Amber.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." said Lynn.

"Ok, first up is a salad, so you use a salad fork." said Sofia and showed the salad fork.

The Louds pick up their salad forks except for Leni and Lynn, they picked up the dinner forks. "Lynn, Leni that's the dinner fork." Amber stated.

"They all look the same." said Leni.

"Plus a fork is a fork." said Lynn.

"Salad fork is slightly smaller than the dinner fork." said Amber.

Leni puts down the dinner fork and picks up the salad fork. "Now it makes sense." said Leni.

"You had to fork over the answer." Luan laughed causing her siblings, Sofia and A,bet to groan. "Oh come on! That was a good one."

Lynn puts down the dinner fork and picks up the salad fork. "So the small fork?" Lynn asked.

"That's correct Lynn." said Sofia.

* * *

Outside of the castle, the Arkham Knight and Morro are spying on the Louds. "What the heck are they doing?" Morro asked.

"Fancy dinning, I guess?" Arkham Knight guessed.

"Those guys?" Morro scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Wait, I see something." Arkham Knight said as he continued to look through his binoculars. "They're slow dancing?"

"Hold on." said Morro as he took out a listening device and pointed the array at the window.

"Ok you need to learn to slow dance for Scarlett's ball and we only have a week to do it." Morro listened to Sofia's voice through the headphones he has on.

"A ball?" Morro asked.

"In Cinnibar?" Arkham Knight replied. "We have what we need let's go."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, the Louds are standing up and Sofia puts on some music. "Now, ballroom dancing is most important for a ball. Now Lincoln, since you are a boy you have to lead for slow dancing." Sofia explained.

"Lincoln, lead?" Lynn broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Lincoln leading." Lynn continued laughing.

"Stop laughing Lynn!" Lori shouted and Lynn stopped laughing.

"I'm done." said Lynn.

"Ok good." said Sofia. "Now Lincoln, you are going to dance with Lynn."

"Dang it!" Lynn replied.

Sofia and Amber showed Lincoln and Lynn the Waltz position and the two begin slow dancing. "Hey I'm suppose to lead!" said Lincoln.

"You call that leading!?" Lynn asked. "You couldn't even handle being in charge when we locked up Lori in her room!"

"The boy leads, not the girl!" said Lincoln.

"You dance like a turtle if he was afraid to step on a mousetrap." said Lynn.

"Don't you dare insult turtles!" Lana shouted and tackles Lynn and the two started a fight.

"This is going to be a long week." Amber pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cinnibar, Clyde, the Santiagos and Kents are training with Scarlett, until she took them to take a break and talk to them about the ball.

"Now that that's over with, moving on to the subject that the girls of the group are going to love: next week's royal ball here at the Palace." Scarlett said as Katie beamed at that while Ronnie Anne just scoffed. "Now, concerning your dates, I don't even need to tell the Santiagos."

Bobby smiled at that while Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes with a sly smile.

"Now, as for the Kents... don't think I don't know about that prank war that you guys started."

Katie gulped and said. "You're not making us dance with the Louds, are you?"

"No. Just your brothers minus Keanu. You're dancing with Clyde." Scarlett said.

"What about me?" Keanu asked, crossing his arms.

"You're going to be dancing with my good friend Princess Elena of Avalor." Scarlett smiled before she reverted back to her serious face. "Now, I will find you 11 acting on your best behavior during my ball. This is going to be a serious event for you and the Louds to get to know my team and Emerald's team. If I see one contest in my ballroom..." She shuddered even thinking about what she would do. "Do I have your binding word of honor?"

"You have our word." The Kent siblings replied.

 **(We search around town)**

 **Lori: Still no dragon ball.**

 **Me: Don't give up guys. (Sees the dragon radar goes off) I got a lock.**

 **Nate: Where?**

 **Me: A place called Dairyland.**

 **Lincoln: I know where that place is!**

 **Me: You do?**

 **Lana: Yeah, let's get going.**

 **Me: Ok then. I would like to thank Ben10man for the part where the Louds are talking about Scarlett's ball and Scarlett talking to Clyde, the Santiagos and the Kents. So please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(We found the 7 star dragon ball)**

 **Me: we found the final dragon ball.**

 **Lori: Sweet.**

 **Hawk Moth: (hologram) So you made it to the final dragon ball.**

 **Me: That's correct. And who did you send to get the Dragon ball?**

 **Solomon Grundy: (pops out of the ground) Grundy want ball!**

 **Me: Never going to happen.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Back in Royal Woods, there's a 11 year old boy with fair skin, red hair, freckles on his cheeks, wearing wears a green long sleeve shirt with white sleeves and it has a print of a blue gear, dark blue pants with a black belt. He closes his locker, and Metus disguised as a janitor next to him. "Are you Chandler?" Metus asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chandler asked.

"Look kid. Enough talk you know this kid?" Metus shows a picture of Lincoln Loud.

"That's Larry. He has 10 sisters, has a stupid friend and his girlfriend is more like a man." said Chandler.

"His name is Lincoln Loud. I'm going to make this short, he's training to become a fighter with his sisters with an enemy of mine." said Metus.

"Really? Larry couldn't even beat his girlfriend in arm wrestling." Chandler chuckled.

"Which is why me and my master going to train you become something more than some kid. A fighter, a warrior, the person who will be the Louds to their knees." said Metus. "Are you in or out?"

Chandler thinks about it and makes a evil grin. "I'm in." Then shakes Metus' hand.

* * *

In Obsidian's lair, the Arkham Knight and Morro are telling their boss everything. "A ball in Cinnibar?" Obsidian asked.

"That's correct. Sir, I say we crash the party." said Morro.

"That's the idea, Morro. The Louds will be there and I will have them all." said Obsidian.

Then Metus returns and Obsidian gets off his throne. "You have returned." He said.

"Yes and I have brought over some new recruits." said Metus.

Then 4 sea creature beings come out of the shadows, the first one was white with bits of red on his mouth and his shark tooth blades with blue eyes. The second one is red, with two tentacles where is right hand is suppose to be with three blue eyes. The third one was green with spikes on his back, with sliver claws and blue eyes. The final one is black with black armour, a claw on his right hand and red eyes.

"Meet the Barrkai, Pridak, Kalmah, Ehlek and Mantax." said Metus.

"You brought sea monsters?" Arkham Knight asked.

"Not just sea monsters." said Nettle as she emerged from the shadows along with the Trix.

"Nettle?" The Arkham Knight questioned.

"Who else?" Nettle placed her hands on her hips.

"You brought the Trix as well." said Morro.

"That's right ghost boy." said Icy.

"But wait." said Metus. "There's more."

An overweight man wearing a musician's clothing of navy blue, but with a gold vest with musical notes on it walks in with a magic violin in his hands. "This is Baron Von Rocha, a musician magical if I'm right." said Metus.

"Same as Princess Vivian." said Morro.

"But I saved the best for last." said Metus, as Chandler steps out of the shadows.

"Does he have powers?" Morro asked.

"No, I don't have powers. But I hate Larry and his sisters." Chandler explained.

"He calls Lincoln Larry." Metus made it clear to everyone.

"Why did you bring him here?" Obsidian asked as he uses his telekinesis to bring Metus closer.

"So we can train him." said Metus.

"Keep going." Obsidian replied.

"You see Takanuva is training the Louds and Scarlett is training their friends. So I figured hey why not train Lincoln's arch-enemy." Metus explained.

Obsidian drops Metus to the floor. "I like it. We will train you. What's your name?"

"Chandler Divenere." said Chandler."

"We will train you into a weapon to destroy not only the Louds, but there's friends and family." said Obsidian. "Interested?"

"Yes. I am."

* * *

Over the past 6 days, Lincoln was practice how to slow dance with Lucy. "You're doing great Lincoln." said Sofia.

"Thanks Soph." said Lincoln.

"You have improved since yesterday Lincoln." said Amber.

"Well Lucy is a better choice besides Lynn acts more like a boy." said Lisa.

"Hey shut up!" Lynn replied.

"Well the man has to lead in the dancing." said Amber.

"Amber is correct Lynn." said Lisa. "Besides we have one day until Scarlett's ball begins."

"And so far you girls have been doing good." said Sofia. "But Lana you still need improvement."

"But you're giving me extra lessons." said Lana.

"Yes, we know. But this will be different from the kiddie table at home." said Sofia.

"Plus no seafood jokes." said Amber.

"There's only one seafood joke. See food!" said Lana.

"Believe me Amber Lana and I maybe twins but we different from each other." said Lola.

"I feel the same way with my twin." said Amber.

"You're a twin?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, his name is James. We have different interests." said Amber.

"Wait he's a boy?" Leni asked.

"Amber and James are fraternal twins. Fraternal twins come from two different eggs and they have to share the same uterus." Lisa explained.

"Thanks for the heads up egghead." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

They heard someone else laughing, but it was a new voice. "That was funny." said a red and orange bionicle.

"Oh hey Jaller." Sofia greeted. "When did you get here?"

"My team just got here." said Jaller. "So you must be the kids who are keeping Takanuva busy?"

"You know Takanuva?" Lincoln asked.

"He and I go way back. We were once matorans in Ta-koro. Long story short, he became the 7th toa and later on I became the Toa of fire." said Jaller.

"So you know Scarlett?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, she and I didn't see eye to eye back in Republic city." said Jaller as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh yeah, I remember." said Sofia.

"Where's Republic city?" Lynn asked.

"Different universe." Amber replied. "But it's an amazing city."

"Heck yeah." said Jaller as the rest of the Toa Mahri walked in. Kongu, the dark green and grey Toa of air, Hahli, the blue, green and grey Toa of water, Hewkii, the yellow and black Toa of stone, Nuparu, the black and silver Toa of earth.

"Whoa! I didn't know there were two types of Toa?" Lana replied.

"Actually three, Tahu leads the Toa Nuva, Norik leads the Toa Hagah, and I lead the Toa Mahri." said Jaller.

"Wait, don't you have a Kopaka?" Leni asked.

The Toa Mahri all look each solemnly. "It's a long story." said Jaller. "But Matoro sacrificed himself to give life to Mata Nui."

"That's pretty sad." said Lucy.

"It is. But he will always be with." said Hahli.

"Quick question. Did Tahu send you here?" Amber asked.

"Yes, we're escorting the Louds to the ball. That and we had to make a quick stop at Cinnibar." said Jaller. "Stella made a suit and ten dresses."

"Ugh barf!" Lana gagged.

"Only for one night Lana." said Sofia.

"Believe me Lana, I'm not excited about this too. But we have to power through this." said Lynn.

"You too Lynn?" Lana asked.

"Yeah I'm not excited about this ball either. I have wear a dress too and shoes that are uncomfortable." said Lynn.

"Well at least I'm not alone on this." said Lana.

* * *

Riley and Lincoln were taking a walk around Elm Reef and she smiled at him.

"What's it like?" Lincoln asked Riley as she put her hands in her pockets. "Being a warrior?"

"At first, it was tough. Emerald trained me like hell, but it was worth it to serve her." Riley said. "Really the only differences between us, Lincoln, is that my family has a background in magic, your's doesn't. That and I'm an only child."

"Consider yourself lucky, Riley. You don't have to deal with 10 crazy sisters." Lincoln said and the two laughed.

"Hey, um this may sound weird, but do you wish you had 10 brothers instead of 10 sisters?" Riley asked.

"Well I did, until I had this dream where Lisa built this watch that send me to a dimension where I had 10 brothers, it was great we went to Dairyland and the arcade. But there were downsides, I had to share a room with Lynn and Lars, they bullied me and they give me Dutch ovens. So I tried to returned to my dimension only to find out that I landed in a dimension where I'm a girl with 10 brothers." said Lincoln.

"Whoa! But it was just a dream." said Riley.

"Or so I thought." said Lincoln.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Riley asked.

"Well here's the thing. My sister built a portal to travel to other dimensions, it got unstable and me and my sisters got sucked in and ended up in Dimension 63." said Lincoln.

"Dimension 63?" Riley asked.

"That's the name of the Dimension that me and my sisters ended up in. We met the Louds in that world 1 girl and 10 boys." said Lincoln. "From oldest to youngest there's Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Linka, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi and Leon."

"That must of been crazy having 22 Louds in one house." said Riley.

"We stayed with Kents of Dimension 63. But long story short we met the counterparts of Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and then we went back home." said Lincoln.

"That must of been some adventure." said Riley.

"It was." Lincoln replied.

"If they were training with us it would be crazy." said Riley.

"With ten boys Scarlett and Emerald would lose their minds." Lincoln said and the two laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the library Lucy looked through all the books on mind control and ghosts, until she found a page with a staff with a red crystal on it.

"Could this be it?" Lucy asked. "The staff of spirit control is a powerful and ancient artifact that can control ghosts. The only way to break the ghost free from their control you must think about freedom for the ghost."

"Lucy?"

Lucy heard Emerald's voice and she slams the book. "Um Emerald what you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I've been worried about you. Lately after training periods you have been coming here and reading books about mind control and ghosts. Are you okay?" Emerald said.

"I'm fine. I was just doing some research on ghosts." Lucy replied.

"Well you have your interests. Anyway, tomorrow is Scarlett's royal ball are you nervous?" Emerald asked.

"A little bit." said Lucy.

"I know how you feel when I entered Cinnibar at a ball. I felt like an outsider but we my whole life was on this island." said Emerald. "But when I became queen I changed it and it was a great experience. Let me tell you the story."

* * *

"So. Ten sisters, huh?" Jenny asked Lincoln. She was visiting Elm Reef to see Takanuva and to watch over the Louds for Tahu. They were sitting on the castle tower enjoying the sunset.

"Yep." Lincoln said as Jenny sipped on her oil.

"I kind of know how you feel."

"What does 'kind of' mean?" Lincoln asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I have 8 sisters, but I don't see them often enough to know the chaos of it." She then whispered into his ear. "My mom only let's them out of the basement every once in a while."

"Sounds harsh." said Lincoln.

"I know. But if they I would feel the same as you if my sisters were out of the basement." said Jenny.

"So how did the Justice Rangers know the Scarlett army?" Lincoln asked.

"Drake made the alliance happened. He was once a normal kid like you, until he was destined to be the ultimate Toa. Or as he calls it the ultimate Prince Toa." said Jenny.

"I seen him in action and he handed my butt on a silver plate." said Lincoln. "Same with Lynn."

"That's gotta hurt." said Jenny. "Anyway I'll be escorting you and your sisters to Scarlett's ball with the Toa Mahri. You nervous?"

"Yeah, I have to slow dance with my girlfriend and I have to make sure my sisters don't act like themselves." Lincoln replied.

"That's going to be a challenge because Scarlett doesn't want anything bad happening at her balls." said Jenny.

"Yikes. I better stay on her good side." said Lincoln.

"You'll do fine." Jenny replied.

"Lincoln, dinner!" Takanuva called out.

"Coming!" Lincoln shouted. Then Jenny grabbed Lincoln and they flew down into the castle.

 **(We defeated Solomon Grundy)**

 **Luna: He's down for the count!**

 **Hawk Moth: You may have won this round but mock my words. The dragon balls will be mine after that wish.**

 **Me: the joke's on you Hawk Moth. The dragon balls can't be used again for a whole year.**

 **Hawk Moth: this isn't over (ends hologram)**

 **Lynn: Woo hoo! We won!**

 **Me: And we have a wish to make. I like to thank Ben10man for Lincoln talking to Riley and Jenny. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Me watching Goonies)**

 **Me: Timeless classic. (eats a chip)**

 **Fry: Amen to that.**

 **Me: After this, Die Hard.**

 **Fry: Hell yeah!**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The day has come for Scarlett's ball, the Louds are all getting ready for the ball. Lincoln steps out of his room wearing a tuxedo and heads downstairs where Takanuva was waiting downstairs. "Looking good Lincoln." said Takanuva.

"Thanks Takanuva." said Lincoln.

"So are your sisters ready?" Takanuva asked.

"Well girls take a long time to get ready. Believe me I have to share a bathroom with them." said Lincoln.

"I can imagine." Takanuva replied as he and Lincoln sat down on a bench as he gave Lincoln and himself root beer.

"I don't think I told you about this. But I had this dream where I had ten brothers instead of ten sisters. It was great at first, we went to Dairyland and Gus' game and gurb. But there were downsides." said Lincoln as he drank his root beer.

"Downsides?" Takanuva asked.

"I had to share a room with Lynn and Lars. Lucy's boy counterpart. The bathroom was a mess, and bottom line it was like living with ten Lynns." said Lincoln. "I got out but I ended up in dimension where I was a girl."

"Whoa. It was just a dream." said Takanuva.

"Or so I thought. But that's another story for another time." said Lincoln. "But I have one question."

"Shoot." Takanuva said as he drank his root beer.

"Have you ever danced with a girl before?" Lincoln asked.

"Well not really. All I know is stay on their good side." said Takanuva.

"I knew that and I have five older sisters for that and Lola when she's mad." said Lincoln.

"Oh man I should prepare for that." said Takanuva. "But why are you worried about this?"

Lincoln sighs and gives his teacher the answer. "This is my first dance with Ronnie Anne and well Scarlett told me I have to dance with her." said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. All I can say is don't call her fat, compliment how she looks and all that stuff." said Takanuva.

"Um thanks." said Lincoln.

"Ok we're ready!" Lori said.

The girls all came down and they're wearing gowns of the colours of there attire. Well for Lily a lavender dress, Lynn and Luan's hair is straighten, Lana's hair is in a braid. "Wow you girls look pretty." said Takanuva.

"Thanks Takanuva." said Leni.

"Yeah whatever." Lynn and Lana replied with no sign of interest.

"Luan you look different without your ponytail." said Lincoln.

"I know. I usually make my hair straight at dress up events at Junior high." said Luan.

"Well you look pretty Luan." said Lincoln.

"Thanks Lincoln." Luan replied.

"Are you coming too Takanuva?" Leni asked.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here incase Morro comes back again. I got my Aeroblade and something to trap him." Takanuva explained as he showed a pale silver with a green line around the cap, thermos.

"With what soup?" Lori questioned.

"No, it's the Fenton Thermos. This can capture ghosts." said Takanuva. "I borrowed this from a friend."

"Good idea, dude." said Luna.

"Ok the jet's all set. Let's go!" said Jaller.

"Have fun!" Takanuva said.

"We will!" The Louds replied as they entered the jet. Jenny placed Lily in the baby seat, and Nuparu turned on the jet and flew off.

* * *

Takanuva is walking through the halls of the castle. "Just me in a big castle." said Takanuva. Takanuva reached the throne room and leaned against a pillar. But unknown to him his back hits a button and he sees a secret door opening. "What the heck?"

Takanuva enters the secret passage, but he uses his own mask as a source of light.

* * *

The jet arrives in Cinnibar and the Louds exit the jet and head straight to the castle. "We'll catch up with you guys soon!" said Jaller.

The Louds showed up at Scarlett's castle as the Sheriff of Cinnibar City, Caitlyn, stood at the entrance and stopped them with her rifle.

"Names?" She asked.

"Loud. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily." Lincoln said as Caitlyn checked the guest list and nodded.

"Go on in. Your dates are waiting for you." Caitlyn said, retracting her rifle as their eyes lit up and they walked in.

"Dates?" Leni asked.

"I'll bet she set us up with the Kents except for Lori and Lincoln." Lynn said.

"We're cool with that contest Lynn." said Luan.

"I know and we became good friends." said Lynn.

"Well Lori and I know who our dates are." said Lincoln.

"Finally me and Bobby can be back together." said Lori.

"That's great Lori." Lana rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the ballroom, Scarlett sat on her throne while the guests conversed. She pressed her earpiece and communicates with the guards.

"Protected, guys?"

"North Tower, check." Agent 47 reported.

"South check." Riku reported.

"West check." Ezio Auditore da Firenze reported.

"East check." Cloud Strife reported.

"Front check." Caitlyn reported.

"Back check." Claire "Lightning" Ferron reported.

"Good. We all know what happened last time I threw a royal ball."

"Yeah I remember." said Lightning replied on the comm.

"What a night to remember." Riki smirked.

* * *

Takanuva is still waking through the secret passage and to his surprise he finds an old armoury. "Whoa, these weapons look old." said Takanuva he inspects the weapons and noticed some swords, maces, axes, spears, wands and all sorts of weapons and armour. "How come Emerald never found out about this?"

But something catches his eyes and he sees a craved painting of Queen Olana, the previous Emerald Warrior and two other warriors fighting against a man wearing dark green robes. Takanuva takes out his badge and calls Lucy (A.I). "Lucy, this is Takanuva. I'm sending you a picture of a craved painting. I need you to scan the people in that craved painting." Takanuva said as he took a picture of the craved painting and send it to Lucy (A.I).

"I have scanned the people in the painting. I have identified them. Queen Olana, the previous Emerald Warrior. The one in the robes is Obsidian, an exiled wizard and royal adviser of Elm Reef." Lucy (A.I) explained. "And the last two are Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud."

"Wait, as in the parents of the Louds?" Takanuva asked.

"Yes. This took place when Rita was 2 days pregnant with Lori Loud." said Lucy (A.I).

"So the Louds do have a heritage?" said Takanuva.

 **(Me and Fry continue to watch Die hard)**

 **Fry: This movie is awesome!**

 **Me: Hell yeah!**

 **Fry: What's next?**

 **Me: The Shinning.**

 **Fry: Ok then.**

 **Me: I like to thank Ben10man for the Louds coming to the ball and Scarlett doing a report. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Me, Fry, Cole, Toa Mahri, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are watching Twister)**

 **Linka: What are you guys watching?**

 **Cole: Twister, we're doing a tribute marathon.**

 **Fry: Bill Paxton died, recently.**

 **Linka: Oh no.**

 **Me: Yeah, next one is Aliens.**

 **Kongu: I hope this year doesn't become another 2016.**

 **Me: You and me both bro.**

 **Linka: Mind if I join you guys?**

 **Me: Sure.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The Louds have reached the ballroom and they looked in awe. "It's the ballroom of my dreams!" said Lola.

"That's great." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Welcome Loud family." said Scarlett as she walked towards the Louds. "You all look amazing, especially you Lincoln."

"Um thanks." said Lincoln.

"Your dates are all ready except for Ronnie Anne. She's still getting ready." said Scarlett.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. Where's Takanuva?" Scarlett asked.

"He's in Elm Reef about to capture Morro with soup." said Leni.

"The Fenton thermos. Clever Toa." said Scarlett.

Then Bobby walks in wearing a tuxedo, and Lori gasped in excitement. "Boo Boo bear!" Lori cheered.

"Babe!" Bobby cheered and the two hugged. "I missed you so much."

"So did I." said Lori. The Louds also see the Kent brothers and Clyde wearing tuxes and Katie is wearing a red gown, and her hair straighten.

"Whoa. Lynn you look." Kaleb said. "Stunning."

"Thanks." Lynn groans.

Lola stepped over towards the snack table to see what was there. There was stuff for the more civilized versions who have been with Scarlett for a while as well as other snacks for the kids.

Lola then looked at one and Scarlett walked over as she put a black-grainy looking substance on a cracker and put it in her mouth.

"Like that?" Scarlett asked as Lola nodded as the salty substance delighted her tastebuds.

"What is it?"

"Caviar."

"What's caviar?"

"Fertilized sturgeon eggs."

"Um English please."

"Fish eggs."

Lola looks at the cracker and her eyes widened. "Ew." said Lola and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were hanging around the bar, drinking root beer. "So how's training with Scarlett?" Lincoln asked.

"Pretty brutal." said Clyde. "She made me face my worst fear. Being rejected by Lori."

"Same here, for me it's Morro taking over my sisters." said Lincoln.

"Man that Morro guy give me the creeps. Scarlett showed us a hologram of that guy." said Clyde.

"But we'll be ready for him." said Lincoln. "Morro doesn't have any friends to back him up."

"That's true Linc. He won't know what hit him." said Clyde and they both have a toast with their root beer bottles.

"Well the gang is all back together." said a voice that only the two would know. Lincoln and Clyde turned around and see Ronnie Anne. But she's wearing a dark purple gown, with her hair not in her trademark ponytail, her hair was wavy. Lincoln was speechless.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said.

"I know what you're thinking. Ronnie Anne Santiago would never wear a dress. Well I'm making a exception." said Ronnie Anne.

"You look amazing." said Lincoln.

"Well she had a little help." said Sofia as she walked to Ronnie Anne's side.

"Yeah, Sofia helped me out and showed me how to dance." said Ronnie Anne.

"May I have this dance?" Lincoln lead out his hand to Ronnie Anne.

"I would be honoured." Ronnie Anne took Lincoln's hand and they began to dance to the music.

* * *

Luna looked at Scarlett's band playing classical music and then looked behind the curtain backstage to see a man in similar wear as her warrior outfit only all in black adjusting his guitar and playing it lightly.

She then snuck backstage to meet him. "Hey. I heard that the Queen had a rocker present."

The man smirked at that. "You must that Luna Loud that Scarlett's been talking about." He stuck his hand out. "Name's Edward Riggs. But you can just call me Eddie."

"Nice to meet you Eddie." said Luna and shook Eddie's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Eddie asked.

"It's fine and all. It's a little too classy for my tastes, but I guess that's what I get for coming to a ball that's made for royalty," Luna said.

"Trust me, Scarlett is one of those people that you want on your side. Not just because of how powerful she is as a warrior and a sorceress, but because of the people who work with her," Eddie said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I've heard rumors about how vicious and cutthroat these soldiers are," Luna said.

"As a soldier of the Scarlett Army, let me be the first to tell you that it's true. All of it," Eddie said. "Take Kratos for instance. He is one of the most vicious warriors in the multiverse. He's taken down so many gods and creatures that have gotten in his way and he will take orders from no one... except Scarlett!"

"If this guy has slain literal gods, then why would he ever serve someone like Scarlett?"

"Because she saved his life. She had read up on him and one day in her travels, she was shocked to find his body washed up on one of the shores near where Atlantica is rumored to lie under. She brought him here to Cinnibar and nursed him back to health. As a token of gratitude, he promised to serve her as one of her soldiers and she promised to fight by his side in every battle, and she did."

Luna was absolutely stunned.

"It's not enough that she's one of the most powerful warriors and sorceresses ever to walk the multiverse, but she has Kratos, the legendary Ghost of Sparta himself Kratos, on a leash! That is terrifying!"

"Creepy." said Luna.

"Yeah, true story. But let me tell you about a guy named Ryu." said Eddie.

Just then Kole walks in. "Hey Luna. There you are." said Kole.

"Don't worry Kole she and I are just talking." said Eddie.

"About what?" Kole asked.

"Some vicious and cutthroat warriors on the team." said Luna.

* * *

As everybody was conversing at the ball, Keanu bumped into somebody behind him. He turned around to see a slender 16-year-old girl smiling at him. She had olive skin, a sharp face, rosy red cheeks, red lips, long wavy brown hair in a ponytail and amber brown eyes. She wore a long red sleeveless over-skirt dress stylized with matching coral gauze ruffle/flounces around the elastic neckline and on the side and bottom with an attached ivory colored underskirt. Around her waist is a golden belt held in place with a golden buckle. She wears brown high heeled shoes with flowery patterns. Her jewelry included a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip on the right side of her hair.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time and began blushing.

"I'm looking for a Keanu Kent. He's supposed to be my date at the ball." she said.

"Well you can stop looking. I'm Keanu." Keanu said. "You must be Princess Elena."

"In the flesh."

"It's a honour to meet you." said Keanu. "Care to dance?

"I would be honour." said Elena.

As the two started dancing, Scarlett sat on her throne, watching the action as she felt a tap on her shoulder and Lori standing there.

"Scarlett, I have a question," Lori said.

"Of course, Lori."

"What if Morro attacks the castle if he knows that we're all here?"

"Don't worry. You are standing in the most well protected kingdom in this universe. The Scarlet Army is comprised of only the greatest, most dedicated, and most powerful warriors in the multiverse. Only those deemed worthy may join." She then gestured to Kratos on the floor as he talked with Ryu. "Take Kratos down there. I once saw him kill three men in a bar... with a pencil."

Lori then got a shocked look on her face as she said that.

"With a f*cking... pencil," she nodded.

"And how about Ryu." Scarlett said, gesturing to the ninja on the dance floor. "We call him 'Baba Yaga.'"

"'The Boogeyman?'" Lori asked.

"Well, Ryu isn't exactly the Boogeyman... he's the guy you send to kill the f*cking Boogeyman."

"...Oh." Lori said, stunned.

"Yes, but you have nothing to fear. Just enjoy the ball and have a good time." Scarlett reassured Lori.

"Ok then." Lori said and walked back to Bobby.

Scarlett then got up and walked over to Lincoln and whispered in his ear. "Lincoln, be sure to keep Clyde away from Lori. If I see any blood on the castle floor, I'm going to lose it."

"You've got it, your Majesty." said Lincoln and continued to dance with Ronnie Anne as Scarlett walked back to her throne.

"Yeah right." Ronnie Anne scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"While you went to the washroom, he passed by Lori and no nose bleed." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Wait are you saying that Clyde has a girlfriend?" Lincoln asked.

"That's my guess." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"But you don't know who the girl is?" Lincoln questioned.

"Not a clue." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

On the other side of the ballroom Clyde and Katie are slow dancing. "So are you gong to tell Lincoln about us?" Katie asked.

"I will. When the time is right." Clyde replied. "Have you told your brothers about us?"

"No I haven't yet." said Katie. "I'll tell my brothers and you tell Lincoln about us."

"You got it, Katie." said Clyde.

"Also no more Lori?" Katie asked.

"She and I are just friends." Clyde said.

Back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, they continued to slow dance. "So you had fun on Elm Reef? I heard that you fought a ghost?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You mean Morro? That ghost has caused nothing but trouble to my family and I won't let him cause harm to my friends. Especially my lady." said Lincoln. "If he tried to hurt you, I'll remind him pain."

"First off, I'm no damsel in distress. Second, my lady? You've been living in the castle too long and finally you're crazy." said Ronnie Anne. "I like that."

"You have a thing for crazy guys?"

"That voice. It can't be." said Lincoln.

Morro appeared and the Louds and Kents all screamed at this before Scarlett face-palmed.

"Why does this always have to happen at MY royal balls?"

Scarlett then snapped her fingers and a cloud of red smoke engulfed her and when it cleared, she was wearing her warrior outfit and mask.

"Let me guess? You were tired of crashing my best friend's home so you decided to crash mine instead?"

"Correct Scarlett." said Morro. "You have more class then Elm Reef." Morro grabbed a pig in a blanket and eats it, but the chewed up food ends up on the floor.

"Uh... thanks?" Scarlett said, shrugging her shoulders as she went over to face him at the snack table, grabbed herself a glass of champagne, and drank it as the others were talking amongst themselves. "Do we have to do this now, Morro? This happened last time I threw a ball too. Only that one was an attempt on my life."

"Yeah. My forces are on their way here now and we're coming for your students," Morro said.

"Figures. And we just got their dresses ready." Scarlett said as she grabbed the champagne bottle and broke it over his head, stunning him silghtly and spilling its contents all over the floor.

Korra then opened a window and Scarlett judo-tossed him outside. She then ran over to a painting on the wall and then moved it slightly to the right as an alarm sounded throughout the castle. Soon, steel plating walls covered all of the windows and doors of the palace, blocking all possible entrances.

"Thanks," Lincoln said.

"Don't thank me yet." She then snapped her fingers, placing everyone in their warrior outfits. "Defend the castle!"

* * *

Morro gets back up and he sees that the castle is under lockdown. "You gotta be kidding me?" said Morro.

"Are we late?" Morro turns around and sees four ghosts with ragged clothing. "Soul Archer, Wrayth, Ghoultar and Bansha. It's great to see you all again." He smiled and he sees other ghost warriors from the Cursed realm.

"Like I said Morro, I kept my promise." said Obsidian with the rest of the villains by his side.

"So we're all here." said Chandler.

"But the castle is under lockdown." said Wrayth.

"Fear not, my ghostly friend. Tonight Cinnibar will be ours." said Obsidian.

 **(We're watching Aliens)**

 **Linka: it's just movie.**

 **Me: Bill gave us the greatest line ever heard.**

 **Hudson: Game over man, game over!**

 **Cole: Rest in peace Paxton.**

 **Fry: You won't be forgotten.**

 **Me: yep. I would like to thank Ben10man for Lola eating caviar, Luna meets Eddie, Keanu meeting Elena, Lori talking to Scarlett, even Scarlett going up to Lincoln and Morro crashing the ball. Please review and all that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Me in my workshop)**

 **Me: Let's see. I guess I can make him look like a prince.**

 **Lincoln: (Walks in with Lana by his side) Hey Smoke what are you up too?**

 **Me: I'm working on Drake's design for my reboot of the Prince Toa. This one will feature the Justice Rangers and the Scarlett Army first team up.**

 **Lana: Wow really?**

 **Me: Yeah, I figured it would be the best time to reboot it. I'll post the story sometime on March Break.**

 **Lincoln: Let me know how that turns out.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The Scarlett army and Emerald Army members all get ready for battle, along with the Toa Mahri, Jenny, Louds, Clyde, Santiagos and the Kents. Their warrior outfits are based off regular attire. "Looking good babe." Bobby commented.

"Thanks you too, green is so your colour." Lori replied.

Bobby wore a dark green one piece, with a black belt with combat gloves and combat, with his dual bladed sword on his back.

Ronnie Anne is wore a purple one piece, a black belt holding her sai, purple boots that reached her knees and gloves that reached her elbows.

Clyde is wearing a Navy blue one piece with a strap on his back to hold his bladed flail, navy blue fingerless gloves and nay blue combat boots.

Keanu wore a black top, brown pants, with a dark brown belt, and a strap to hold his crossbow, he has black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Kody wore a green one piece with green fingerless gloves and green boots, a white belt to hold his wand. It's a male's version of Emerald's outfit.

Kole kept his cowboy hat, kept his red flannel shirt, with a black vest over it, combat jeans and specially made cowboy boots made for fighting, and a belt to hold his magic lasso.

Kevin wore a white top, brown pants, brown gloves and boots, a tan belt to hold his hammer.

Kaleb wore a red and white outfit, with red gloves and boots, with his gauntlet in his hand.

Katie wore an all red outfit, with a blue belt, a strap to hold her tonfas, red boots and red fingerless gloves. It's a little similar to Scarlett's outfit.

Kelan wore a black outfit with a black belt that holds his chain scythe, black boots and black gloves.

Kaz wore a blue outfit with a white black, blue boots and gloves and his iron fists in his hands.

Ken wore a black top, red shorts with a red belt and his iron fists in his hands like his twin brother.

Keith wore a tan warrior shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves and brown boots.

Kaz's attire remained the same.

"It's been awhile since we battle ghosts." Jaller said as he took out his sword.

"The Toa Nuva are on their way." Nuparu reported.

"Good." Scarlett smirked.

* * *

Scarlett had taken the kids to the back with a few of her warriors guarding.

She went over to Bayonetta and the two started speaking in French to each other.

"Great. Just when I thought I was going to be hearing nothing but English the entire time," Keanu said.

Bayonetta nodded. "Oui."

"Merci," Scarlett said before turning to the kids. "I speak 9 languages. In order to give my soldiers private orders, I speak to them in their native language."

"Makes sense, I guess." said Ronnie Anne.

"So do you have a plan in case this goes south?" Lincoln asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." Scarlett replied.

That was when Scarlett walked over to her armor and pressed a button on a remote as it opened up and she stepped into it and it closed around her body.

"This lady is brutal," Lisa said as Scarlett tossed a pair of goggles to Lincoln. "These spectral vision goggles will allow you to see Morro if he uses his invisibility."

"thanks." said Lincoln and he puts them on.

"Odd." said Rex. "Looks like the Arkham Knight's forces and Morro's ghost army aren't the only ones there." As he looked at the monitor.

"Who else is there?" Karai asked.

"Well Baron Von Rocha, Nettle, the Barraki and the Trix. Plus some dude I don't have a file on" Rex explained

* * *

Outside of the castle, the Arkham Knight's drones are trying to shoot down the gates. "Keep shooting!" The Arkham Knight shouted.

"Hurry up!" Pridak shouted.

"Patience is a virtue, Pridak." Rocha started.

"You want to see your guts spilled!?" Pridak shouted.

"No." Rocha shook in fear.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gates, the Toa Mahri, Nate, Dante, Dinobot, Jenny, Ryu, Sixshot, Gaara, Elsa, Cole and the Winx are ready for battle. "So it's just Morro and the Arkham Knight's army?" Bloom asked.

"No." Jaller replied. "There are more of them."

"How do you know?" Dante asked.

"Mask of sonar." Jaller stated.

The gates get blasted down and the Militia and Ghost warriors enter the castle. "Morro's ghost army?!" Stella exclaimed.

"We must defend the castle!" Gaara shouted as he used the sand from his gourd to make sand daggers and launched them at the Ghost warriors and they dissolved.

"How did you do that?" Dinobot asked as he shot a green laser beam from his eyes.

"I placed deepstone in my gourd, when I did my research on Morro." Gaara replied as he blocked the bullets with a sand wall.

The Toa Mahri all aimed their corak blasters and blasted the tank drones. Jenny fired nets at the Militia soldiers so he can capture them. Then squids are fired and one hits bloom. "Ew!" Bloom shouted and got the squid off of her.

"Miss us Toa?" Mantax asked.

"The Barraki!?" The Toa Mahri exclaimed.

Then an energy blast hits Cole in the chest. "Cole!" Elsa shouted. She looks at the shooter which revealed to be Baron von Rocha. "Baron von Rocha?!"

"The music stealer!" Dinobot growled. "Ryu, destroy the stings!"

Ryu nodded and threw a ninja throwing star at Rocha's magic violin. But the Arkham Knight catches the throwing star and throws it back at Ryu. Dante took out his pistols Ebony and Ivory and shoots the throwing star. "You have to do better than that!" Dante said.

"We need to fall back!" Ryu shouted.

"NO! We can't give up!" Sixshot took out his blasters and opened fire.

But even those Gaara had deepstone in his gourd, both armies kept coming. "Ok fall back!" Dante shouted.

Elsa formed an ice wall to stop the armies. "That should hold them." said Elsa.

But a sonic scream breaks the ice wall shattering it into pieces. "Nice work Bansha." Morro thanked the female ghost general.

"I forgot that ghost." Elsa replied.

Then a powerful force pushes the heroes back and they impacted on the door. "How is that possible?" Gaara questioned.

"What's the matter Gaara? Your mother wasn't there to protect you." said Obsidian as he walked in.

Caitlyn then jumped down from the tower she was guarding and let her fire open fire at the forces as she began to mow them down.

"This is what you get for coming into Sheriff Caitlyn's town!" she yelled as she let loose a barrage of bullets.

"Remind me never to get on this woman's bad side," Nate said to Bloom as she nodded.

Caitlyn then ceased her fire and started to reload her rife. "Elsa, Cole, tag team time!"

The couple nodded as they fired a static blast and an icy blast from their hands, creating a fog, which blinded Morro's team.

Caitlyn then put on a pair of goggles, showing infrared vision, which showed their body heat signatures, allowing her to see them through the fog.

"I can't see the ghosts nor the Barrkai." said Caitlyn.

"They're cold blooded." Nuparu stated.

Caitlyn opened fire, but the Arkham Knight dodges the bullets and opens fire on the sheriff. "Morro's ghost army is gone!" Jaller exclaimed.

"Oh no, they're after the kids!" Bloom reported.

Then Obsidian clears the fog with hands and takes down Sixshot with an energy blast. "Nate, fall back! You won't be able to survive this!" Gaara commanded.

"Got it!" Nate shouted as he ran towards the castle.

Elsa then froze herself her battle armor and conjured a sword and shield made entirely out of ice. "Honey, I think we need a little boom."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, babe," Cole said as he shot himself up to the sky and used his napalm powers to spread a line napalm along the perimeter of the castle. "Bloom!"

"On it!" Bloom shouted as she fired a bolt at the napalm, setting an explosion, creating a wall of flame around the perimeter.

"Hot stuff," Tecna said as the team regrouped.

"That's not going to hold them long," Flora said as she set up a defensive line of thick plants around the fire wall.

"Scarlett Army, regroup," Elsa shouted as Scarlett's soldiers ran inside. "Scarlett has no control over the rest of you. Do whatever you want."

Any ideas?" Jaller asked.

"Yes, we fall back." Gaara summoned a sand wall with spikes on the other side. "But Sixshot and I will hold them off."

* * *

Back with the Louds and their friends, they were ready to battle. "Get ready guys." Lincoln said.

Then the door gets blasted down and the Ghost army walks right in. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite white haired brat and his 10 sisters." Morro smirked.

"Morro, we meet again." Lincoln glared at the ghost general.

"So you have your ghost army?" Lori asked.

"Correct, and a new recruit." Morro said. He flew towards Lincoln and grabs him and phases through some walls.

"Lincoln!" The Loud sisters shouted.

* * *

Morro brings Lincoln to the ballroom and throws him on the table. "Why did you bring me here?" Lincoln asked.

"One last dance. You, me and my new student." Morro replied.

"Student?" Lincoln questioned.

"He means me." Chandler replied. He wore a dark green warrior outfit, black fingerless gloves, black boots, he wields two swords. "What's up Larry?"

"It's Lincoln. Wait you're working for Morro?" Lincoln asked.

"He's my teacher." Chandler replied.

"And his final exam is to fight you." Morro summoned his blades and let out an evil grin. "With me."

Lincoln took out his blades and glares at the two. "Bring it!"

* * *

The Loud sisters, Clyde, Santiagos, Kents, Scarlett, Emerald, Bayonetta, Rex, Karai, Sofia, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Drake, Barbara, Riley and Korra are fighting off the rest of Morro's ghost army. "Eat some of my arrows!" Keanu shouted and fire energy arrows at the ghost warriors.

"Ok I hate ghosts!" Lola shouted.

"Same here!" Amber agreed.

"You will fail!" Soul Archer shouted.

Then Onua's turbo shovelers pops out of the ground and the Toa Nuva come out of the ground. "Sorry we're late, we had to pick up Takanuva." Onua said as he turned his turbo shovelers into his Earthquake hammer and attacked the ghost warriors.

Tahu and Lewa are keeping the ghost warriors at bay. "Takanuva, now!" Tahu shouted.

Takanuva opened the Fenton thermos and it sucked up all the ghost warriors, even the Ghost generals. "But we just came back!" Wyarth exclaimed right before they were all captured in the thermos.

* * *

Back with Lincoln, he was still fighting Chandler and Morro. But he was struggling to keep up with Chandler and Morro. "Takanuva trained you well, but we are better than you!" Chandler said.

Morro pushes his hand outwards and strong winds blows Lincoln to a table, breaking it on impact. Chandler goes up to Lincoln and curb stomps on Lincoln's chest and beats up Lincoln. Morro smiles in satisfaction as he watches Chandler beating up Lincoln until he gets knocked out. Chandler grabs Lincoln's katanas and destroys them.

"You have done well, my student." Morro smirked.

* * *

Back with the others, they saw Sixshot, Gaara Jenny and Toa Mahri carrying in Hewkii. "Hey guys." Jaller greeted.

"Have you seen Lincoln?" Luna asked.

Then Lincoln gets thrown through a wall. "Lincoln!" The Loud sisters shouted.

Lori checked on her little brother. "He's out cold and his blades are smashed." Lori said.

"I think we should get the Louds, Clyde, Santiagos and the Kents out of Cinnibar." said Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked.

"Takanuva, Emerald and I will take you guys and our students somewhere safe." Scarlett explained.

They heard marching coming towards. "Go! We'll hold then off!" Tahu shouted.

Lori picked up the knocked out Lincoln and runs off with Scarlett, Emerald, Sofia, Amber, Clio, Vivian, Drake, Barbara, Riley, her sisters, Clyde, Santiagos and the Kents. "We'll take my War rig." Scarlett said.

 **Me: So yeah I'm rebooting the Prince Toa.**

 **Lincoln: I also found a Ninjago and Elena of Avalor crossover.**

 **Me: Yeah I just came up with it. It's going to be good.**

 **Lana: Good luck with that.**

 **Me: I would like to thank Ben10man for Scarlett giving Lincoln the goggles, the defense at the front door and I think that's about it. Please review and that.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Me in my workshop)**

 **Me: Alright I think I should do this story next. Maybe I should rewrite the Prince Toa sometime after I come back from Pittsburgh.**

 **Tahu: So who's in charge while you're away?**

 **Me: You and Optimus.**

 **Tahu: Of course.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters, again Cobalt is owned by Ghost Archer)**

Takanuva, Scarlett, Emerald, Sofia, Amber, Clio, Vivian, Drake, Barbara, Riley, Louds, Clyde, Santiagos and Kents have reached the garage where they see Scarlett's war rig. "That's your war rig Aunt Scarlett?" Drake asked.

"Yes, but I made a few modifications. Now everyone get in!" said Scarlett. Everyone got into the tanker part including Crackle and Clover. "Cool! A dragon!" Lana beamed with joy.

"Soph, what the heck is going on?" Clover asked.

"Remember that ghost I told you about? He's back and he has friends." Sofia told Clover.

But Ronnie Anne sees Sofia talking to her pet rabbit. "What the heck is she doing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Let's go!" Scarlett started the engine. Just then some silver claws cut through the steal door revealing to be Elmek and a Militia brute. But Scarlett's war rig takes off.

"Sir, the targets are getting away!" The Militia brute reported.

"The cobra tanks will stop them." said the Arkham Knight on the commlink.

They were driving through the city. "Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"I'll tell you once we get out of the kingdom." said Scarlett.

"If we live." said Emerald pointing to a Cobra tank.

"Son of a." Scarlett cursed as the Cobra tank aimed at Scarlett's war rig.

Just then the Cobra tank blows up and Scarlett and co see Jaller on a Motorcycle with his corak blaster out. "No way I'm not letting you become Cobra tank bones!" said Jaller.

"Thanks, bro." said Takanuva.

"We'll clear a path for you!" Jaller shouted.

"We?" Lori questioned. Then a blue blur attacks the tank drones and slices them in half. She gets a good look at the blue blur, it was a young light-skinned man with spiked blond hair and bright green eyes. His outfit consisted of a cobalt blue jumpsuit with matching headband and mask. He had a katana and a platinum rod decorated with seven different gemstones strapped to his black belt.

"Just in time Cobalt." said Scarlett.

"That's Cobalt?" Lori asked.

"That's the Cobalt warrior, my boyfriend." said Scarlett.

"I'm still single." said Emerald.

Scarlett hit the pedal and the war rig drives off, with Cobalt, Toa Mahri, and Jenny following the war rig. Destroying tank drones in their way.

* * *

Meanwhile the Toa Nuva all fall when Obsidian threw Pohatu to the wall. "Now where are they?" Obsidian asked Tahu.

"Like I'll ever tell you!" said Tahu.

"That was the wrong answer Toa." said Obsidian as he raised his right hand and charged up a energy ball.

"Sir. We have located the Louds, they are in a war truck." A Militia soldier reported.

Obsidian cancels out the attack. "Chase after that war truck. Make sure it doesn't leave the kingdom." Obsidian commanded.

"Yes sir!" The Militia soldier replied and ran off.

"What do you want with the Louds?" Lewa asked.

"Revenge for what for their parents did to me." Obsidian replied. "Years ago." Obsidian walks away from the Toa Nuva.

"We have to warn the others." said Pohatu while getting back up.

* * *

Scarlett is still driving through the city with the Toa Mahri and Cobalt clearing a path for them. "Lisa is Lincoln ok?" Luna asked.

"His left leg is broken, minor bruises and he's unconscious." Lisa reported as she examined her big brother's condition.

"Vivian, don't you have any healing spells?" Lori asked.

"Sorry Lori, but I haven't mastered those spells yet." said Vivian.

"Hey Scarlett are we almost out of here?" Kody asked.

"We're halfway there!" Scarlett replied. But more Cobra tanks roll in, but Slug rams the Cobra tanks. The other Dinobots joined in and attacked the Militia tank drone. "Boy am I glad to see these guys."

"Thanks Dinobots." said Takanuva.

"Less talking, more escaping!" Scarlett shouted as she drove off with the Dinobots, Toa Mahri, and Cobalt following them and fighting off tank drones. "Ok we're almost out of the city. Once we reached the safe place, I'll contact you."

"You got it." Cobalt replied.

Scarlett's war rig the exited the kingdom, then Grimlock jumps in the air and transforms into robot, he lands on his feet and takes out his sword. The Dinobots transformed into robot mode as well and take their weapons out. "We're gonna old the line and blocked the exit!" Jaller shouted as the rest of the squad stops and ready their weapons.

* * *

"They have escaped." said Obsidian.

"I'm afraid so." said Metus.

"No matter, Cinnibar is now ours." said Osidian. "Round up our prisoners."

"Yes sir." said Metus.

* * *

The Toa Nuva all struggled to get up. "Tahu, Cinnibar has fallen." said Lucy (A.I).

Tahu sighs in frustration. "Did Scarlett have a back up plan?" Tahu asked.

"Yes." Lucy (A.I) replied. "Incase Cinnibar has fallen. She told me to teleport the Scarlett army, any member of Justice Ranger and/or Emerald Army within Cinnibar to a safe location."

"Do it." Tahu said sternly.

Lucy (A.I) teleported the Scarlett army, Justice Rangers and Emerald Army out of Cinnibar.

* * *

Obsidian oberved the three armies escape, and he screamed in frustration. "I hate it when he's angry." said Metus.

"I want the Louds! As for their friends, I want them dead!" Obsidian shouted.

"So you want the Louds alive?" Morro asked.

"Louds! Now!" Obsidian shouted.

"You got it boss!" Morro ran off.

* * *

The next day, Scarlett was still driving through the land with her students, Clover, Crackle, Riley, the Louds and their friends are asleep. Emerald woke up and yawned. "So are we there yet?" Emerald asked.

"Not yet." Scarlett replied. "I just got off the radio with Cobalt, they're at the safe point, which is Avalor."

"You picked Avalor, instead of my island? White sandy beaches, beautiful sunsets, and amazing places." said Emerald.

"Well, Morro would know where the Louds are." said Scarlett.

"Well that's a good point." Emerald sighed.

"Morro isn't the mastermind behind this." said Takanuva. "The person is named Obsidian, former Royal adviser/sorcerer of Elm Reef. He was exiled for trying to kill your mother or something."

"How do you know?" Scarlett asked.

"Back when I was in Elm Reef, I found an old armoury that belonged to your mother." Takanuva said to Emerald.

"Another armoury that my mom didn't tell me about?" Emerald said as she face-palmed.

"But I found out something about your mother. She had two other soldiers by her side." said Takanuva.

"Who?" Scarlett and Emerald asked.

Takanuva looked at his students and made sure they were still asleep. "Their names are Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud." Takanuva whispered. "They were warriors under the command of the last Emerald Warrior."

"What!?" Emerald and Scarlett exclaimed as Takanuva shushed them.

"This is unbelievable." said Emerald.

"I'm guessing they must of retired to raise a family." said Scarlett.

"And the Magtium Lana found in the backyard, was theirs." said Emerald. "We should tell them."

"No! They should hear it from them." said Scarlett.

"I also have another idea. But it may involve us teaching more students." said Takanuva.

Scarlett and Emerald both read Takanuva's mind, they both look at each other and both nodded. "It would be weird, but let's give it a shot once we get to Avalor." said Scarlett. "We get our students' counterparts from Dimension 63."

"You sure you can handle them?" Takanuva asked.

"I had 12 boys to teach. I'll be fine." said Scarlett. "If they do any Dutch ovens I will be furious."

Sometime later their students wake up and they had breakfast, for most of the ride they seemed bored. But the Loud sisters were concerned about Lincoln. "Don't worry once we get to Avalor, we'll give him a speedy recovery. Just let him rest." said Scarlett.

"Sigh. Whatever you say." Lucy replied.

"Hang in there Linky." said Leni.

Takanuva noticed a dust cloud coming towards them at high speed in the right side mirror. "Hey Scarlett, I think we have company." said Takanuva.

Scarlett looked in the left mirror and she sees Militia jeeps, and Morro driving a possessed version of Eddie's car. It was dark green, black, green rims on the wheels, black and dark green guns. "You got to be kidding me!?" Scarlett exclaimed and slammed her fists on the steering wheel.

"We have to lose them and fast!" said Emerald.

"I know that!" Scarlett shouted back and went faster.

"I would hate to be Eddie when he finds out that Morro pimped his ride." said Luna.

"You and me both." said Takanuva.

One of the jeeps approached the war rig, but Takanuva shot a ball of light at the jeep and it crashes into a rock. "Anything you want us to do?" Kaz asked.

"Just sit down and let us handle it!" said Emerald.

"Oh, what a day? What lovely day!" Morro shouted. "Aim for the driver!" He commanded the jeep on his left. The driver nods and drives towards the driver side of the war rig.

Scarlett used her laser vision and put out the wheel, the jeep swerves and tumbles over. "I hate those guys." said Scarlett.

Scarlett felt a thud in the driver's seat as she gasped. "The engine's out!"

"Are you sure?" Takanuva asked as they started to panic.

"I felt it go, Tak!"

"I'm on it!" Lana shouted as she grabbed a toolbox and crawled out of the doors and crawled to the engine on Scarlett's war rig.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Luna asked.

"Hello! I'm Lana Loud. I live for this kind of stuff!" Lana shouted from the front and started fixing it up as Scarlett looked out to see the soldiers nearing them.

Scarlett grunted, unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "Take the wheel." She ordered Takanuva as he complied.

Scarlett focused and grasped her hands together as a pinkish-red aura surrounded her and she opened her eyes, which were now glowing white and fired a beam at the soldiers, sending them flying from the blast as she calmed down and went back in just as Lana finished up fixing the engine and gave Scarlett a thumbs up. Scarlett then returned the gesture.

Suddenly, the war rig hit a bump, sending Lana flying off and everyone gasped as Morro grabbed her with his claws, her outfit dirty with dust as he chuckled.

"One down, ten to go."

Scarlett sighed and continued driving away. Leni then grabbed her shoulder and shook it violently.

"Stop! Go back for her!"

Scarlett shook her head sadly. "No."

"Did you see it?" Takanuva asked, shocked.

"Morro caught her." Scarlett replied.

"Did you see it?" Takanuva asked again.

Scarlett turned to face him with a serious look in her eyes. "Morro caught her."

"We keep moving." Takanuva said, turning back to the road.

"No!" the Loud sisters cried.

"We keep moving!" Takanuva commanded.

"Lana." Lola's voice is breaking.

* * *

Meanwhile with Morro

Two Militia soldiers take Lana's hatchets away from Lana. "Deep Stone. So you learned." said Morro.

"Takanuva gave me those!" Lana shouted.

"Well he isn't here." said the Militia soldier.

"Your family left you behind, like a rejected baby." said Morro.

Back with our heroes.

"We should of saved her!" Lori said.

"There was nothing we could of done." said Scarlett.

"Are you blind or stupid?" Lynn exclaimed.

"Sometimes I'm crazy, but I'm never stupid." Scarlett said. "Which would you prefer? Me going back and risking letting him capture you all or letting him get one of you and ensure the rest of you are safe?"

"She's right," Takanuva said. "Better to lose one of you than to lose all of you."

"Sigh." Lucy sighed.

"We'll find a way to get her back I promise." said Scarlett.

 **Me: I have nothing much to say. Going a on break, I'll be back soon. I like to thank Ben10man for Morro capturing Lana. Please review and all that.**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Me playing God of war 3)**

 **Tahu: Shouldn't you be packing?**

 **Me: I'm leaving next Friday.**

 **Tahu: Ok then. So you're stuck with us?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Lisa: Smoke I hate to interrupt you smoke but there is a teenage boy and a suit of armor.**

 **Me: They're here.**

 **(We see Edward and Alphonse Elric coming in)**

 **Ed: So you must be Smoke?**

 **Al: Hi.**

 **Me: (paused the game) Nice to see you guys let me show you dudes around.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The war rig made it through the gates of Avalor, causing everyone to wonder aloud why it was here, given the Royal Crest of Cinnibar on it as it crossed the bridge and arrived at the castle as Luisa and Francisco walked out of the door as Scarlett opened the door and gave a bow.

"Your Majesties," Scarlett said as she knocked on the tanker. "Everyone out!"

The kids got out of the tanker, Elena and Sofia among them as they stood single-file.

"I heard that the ball in Cinnibar went south," Luisa said.

"Unfortunately, yes. My Kingdom has been taken by Obsidian and our teams are going to need a place to stay while we plan to take it back."

"So that's where they came from," Francisco sighed.

Scarlett nodded and showed Sofia to the pair. "You remember my prized apprentice, Princess Sofia, right?"

"Of course. How could we ever forget the one who saved us from Shuriki?" Luisa said as Elena nodded.

"Sorry about the scare, grandmami," Elena said. "Scarlett's ball took an unexpected turn."

"We understand. These kind of things happen," Francisco said as Isabelle came out.

"Oh, new visitors!" Isabelle said. "And Sofia's back!"

"It's great to see you again Isabelle." said Sofia.

"Um hi, Lynn Loud. I hate to break up this happy reunion but our brother needs medical attention." said Lynn.

"Is he ok?" Luisa asked.

"Just minor bruises and a broken leg." said Lisa.

"We'll give him all the help he needs." said Francisco.

* * *

Lincoln was resting in his own room, his sisters checked up on him to see if he's awake, but he was still asleep. Tahu called in Danny Phantom, El Tigre, the park workers, Ben, Rook, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Ninja turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, the Mighty Mutanimals, the Elric brothers and the Xiaolin monks for back up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library the Toa Nuva, Scarlett, Korra, Bayonetta, Ryu, Dante, Eddie, Kratos, Emerald, Karai, Gaara, Cobalt and Elena are having a meeting. "Wait? So the Louds' parents are fighters too?" Karai asked.

"Yes, I found a secret armoury back in Elm Reef and this Obsidian guy wants revenge on the Louds." said Takanuva.

"By taking their children." said Gali.

"Makes sense." said Dante.

"Yet he hired some of our enemies." said Kratos.

"And Morro took my car!" Eddie pointed out and everyone looked at him. "Sorry, I'm still on that."

"Will you please shut up about your car." Kopaka replied.

"But Obsidian has Lana captured." said Korra.

"I know, which is why Takanuva, Emerald came up with ideas." said Scarlett.

"And what is it?" Tahu asked.

"Well Lincoln told me that he and his sisters ended up in another dimension where Louds are one girl and ten boys." Takanuva began.

"That's freaky." Lewa replied.

"What does this have to do with you idea?" Bayonetta asked.

"We train the Louds, Santiagos, Kents and Clyde's counterparts from Dimension 63." said Takanuva.

"Great, just what we need more Louds." Kopaka sighed as he face palmed.

"Obsidian might go after them too." Karai agreed.

"But have you seen how boys behave?" Bayonetta asked.

"We know, which is why I made some rules for the Loud boys." said Scarlett.

"Same here for staying in Avalor." Elena replied.

"Avalor is going to get Loud." said Ryu.

"So what's your idea Scarlett?" Cobalt asked.

"Emerald and I are going to talk to the Louds' parents. Maybe ask for their help." said Scarlett.

"They're retired." said Kratos.

"They are, but they can train their kids." Scarlett stated.

"I'm training them too." Takanuva pointed out.

"I know, but we can all train them all. In order to take back my kingdom and take down Obsidian and his cronies." Scarlett replied.

"So why does Emerald has to go?" Gaara asked.

"Because they served my mother, they need to hear it from us." said Emerald.

"We're going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Loud tomorrow and Takanuva will go to Dimension 63 and get the Louds and their friends." said Scarlett and everyone nodded. "Good, let's do this."

* * *

Lincoln began to wake up and finds himself in his pjs, and in a new room with tan walls, brown doors, and a open window. "Am I back in Elm Reef?" He asked.

"We're not in Elm Reef." Lucy replied and Lincoln screamed.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"It's my turn to watch over you." said Lucy.

"Where are we?" Lincoln asked.

"We're in Avalor. Cinnibar has fallen to Morro's master." said Lucy.

"Whoa. Wait Morro's master?" Lincoln asked.

Then all of Lincoln's sisters, minus Lana enter his room. "You're awake." said Leni.

"We were worried about you dude." said Luna.

"Wait, where's Lana?" Lincoln asked.

"She was fixing the engine, until she fell off and Morro caught her." Lisa explained.

"He caught Lana? I'm going to drop that guy in a pool of water!" Lincoln got out of bed. "Hey my leg is all better."

"Rapunzel healed you with her 70 feet of magic hair. Yeah I couldn't believe it too." said Lynn.

"But you shouldn't kill Morro." said Lucy.

Lincoln was puzzled by the fact that Lucy is defending his mortal enemy. "You're not going to believe this but Morro is actually reformed." said Lisa.

"He has been coming to me in my dreams and telling me that he has changed his ways. He spend his time thinking about his actions in the departed realm, until he came back and made up to his Sensei." Lucy explained.

"Then why did he attacked us?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy showed a picture of the staff of spirit control on her phone. "This staff is what's making him act like this. It made him into the killer we all know. His master doesn't have it, it's inside of Morro." said Lucy.

"So how do we get it out of him?" Lincoln asked. "But does Scarlett know about this?"

"Sofia and I them everything." said Lucy.

"Elena told us that Mateo can help us out." said Lori.

"He said that he has something that can destroy the staff in his workshop." said Lisa.

"I'll get dressed and head down to Mateo's workshop. Where ever that is?" Lincoln replied.

"I'll show you where it is." A voiced called out. A half jaguar, half macaw creature flies in the room with golden fur, blue spots, blue feathers and turquoise eyes.

Lincoln jumps in fear at the sight of the creature. "What the heck is that?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Relax, that's a Jaquin." said Lori.

"They are the national symbol of Avalor and protectors of the kingdom." said Lisa.

"Plus they can talk!" Leni added.

"The name's Skylar, and I keep hearing a lot about you Lincoln Loud." said Skylar.

"Oh that's cool. Listen I need to change into my street clothes, can I get some privacy please?" Lincoln asked and everyone left the room.

* * *

Lincoln is riding on Skylar's back and they reached Mateo's workshop. Lincoln jumps off of Skylar and knocks on the door. The door opens and he sees a teenage Latino boy with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing green vest with a white undershirt and khaki pants, brown boots, and a red neckerchief. "You must be Lincoln Loud? I'm Mateo." Mateo shook Lincoln's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I guess my sister Lucy, told you about Morro?" Lincoln asked.

"And Takanuva told me everything about Morro's past and stuff. Anyway come on it." Mateo let Lincoln into his house and they walked to his workshop.

"Whoa, nice place." said Lincoln.

"This was my grandfather's workshop, I'm training to become a great wizard like him." said Mateo.

"That's cool, I want to be a video game tester, ghost hunter or a comic book artist." said Lincoln.

"I have no idea what those other two are, but you can be a ghost hunter." said Mateo and handed Lincoln a silver rod with a pale gold diamond shaped tip. "This rod will destroy the staff of spirit control and break Morro free. Bayonetta and I have worked day and night on this thing. You can only use it once, use it wisely."

"Thanks Mateo." Lincoln replied and walks away.

"But one more thing." Mateo stops Lincoln in his tracks. "You have to make sure Morro possessing someone. It will not only destroy the staff, but Morro and the host as well." Mateo explained.

"I got it." said Lincoln and ran off.

* * *

A portal opened in Royal Woods and Scarlett and Emerald walked out of it in front of the Loud House.

"Okay. People are going to suspect something if they see us dressed like this," Scarlett said as she snapped her fingers and she and Emerald were shrouded in a red and green mist respectively and were dressed in casual wear of their original colors, Scarlett having sunglasses resting on her forehead, much like Leni.

Soon enough, Rita opened the door and noticed the two of them standing outside with a stern look upon their faces.

"Rita Loud?" Emerald asked.

"Do I know you?" Rita asked.

"No. But you knew my mother... the Emerald Warrior."

"Queen Olana? I haven't seen her in 17 years. How is she?" Rita asked.

"she's dead." Emerald sighed. "I'm the current Queen and Emerald Warrior of Elm Reef. Is your husband home?"

"Someone at the door honey?" Lynn sr asked

"It's about your kids." said scarlett.

"Ok what did Luan do this time?" Lynn sr asked.

"Nothing. Because I told her not to," Scarlett stated. "I'm the Scarlet Warrior, Queen of the Kingdom of Cinnibar. But you can just call me Scarlett."

"Okay, Scarlet Warrior," Rita said.

"No, seriously. Call me Scarlett."

"Now, an old enemy of my mother's and yours' has unfortunately resurfaced... Obsidian."

The parents' eyes widened at that.

"But we thought he was..."

"He's not. We had no idea who he was until a few weeks ago." Scarlett said. "He and his cronies have taken over my Kingdom and captured Lana."

"Why didn't you let us know before?"

"Because we didn't know you worked for my mother until a few days ago."

"Mind if we come in?" Emerald asked.

"Come in." said Rita.

 **(I showed the Elric brothers around the place)**

 **Ed: Nice place.**

 **Al: Yeah, I like it.**

 **Me: I'm glad you do. Now back to my game. (Sees Tahu playing God of war 3 remastered) Oh come on!**

 **Tahu: You snooze you!**

 **Me: Fine. I like to thank Ben10man for the heroes arriving in Avalor, Scarlett and Emerald meeting with the Louds' parents. Please review and all that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Me on a laptop)**

 **Me: Hey guys here's the new chapter of Loud Fighters, updated from Pittsburg.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Rita, Lynn Sr., Scarlett and Emerald are sitting down at in the dinning room table, Rita gave the two queens tea. "How's the tea?" Rita asked as Scarlett took a split of her tea.

"It's not bad." Scarlett replied.

"Your husband made a joke about how we like our tea. I can where Luan gets her sense of humour from." said Emerald.

"You should see her on April Fool's day, she goes a little too far." said Rita. "But what about our kids? How did this all happened?"

"Your daughter Lana found a piece of Magtium in the backyard." Emerald started. "I assume my mother gave it to you?"

"It was a farewell gift, we buried it in the backyard so our kids never found out." said Lynn Sr. "Until now."

"Well our good friend Takanuva is training your kids. We're helping him out." said Emerald.

"We're going to need your help as well." said Scarlett.

"Do the kids know about this?" Rita asked.

"No, just us and a few friends." said Scarlett. "That and their counterparts from Dimension 63 are joining us as well."

"Counterparts? Dimension?" Lynn Sr. questioned.

"Oh you mean Lisa's portal thing? I thought she dismantled that thing!?" Rita said.

"Actually it's a blessing in disguise actually. Because we're going to give them the training they need." said Scarlett. "To defend themselves from Obsidian and his goons."

"Speaking of Obsidian, who did he hired?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Scarlett took out a hologram and it showed Obsidian, Morro, Metus, the Arkham Knight, the Trix, the Barakki, Nettle, Baron Von Rocha, and Chandler. "This is his army." said Scarlett.

"Is that a ghost?" Rita asked.

"Yes, his name is Morro, master of the wind." said Emerald.

"You think some of them aren't threats, but sometimes you should never let your eyes fool you." said Scarlett.

"We'll help you out." said Rita.

"You sure about this honey?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"It's time for our kids to learn the truth." said Rita.

"I'm in." Lynn Sr. sighs in defeat.

"We're glad to have you two aboard." said Emerald.

"Just let us get a few things." said Rita.

* * *

Lynn Sr. and Rita both entered their room and Rita pressed a button on the side and it revealed their closest revealed to be a secret armoury. It had swords, spears, hatchets, maces, chain scythes, scythes, and combat sticks. But there are two warrior suits resting on manquins.

Lynn Sr.'s warrior suit is dark green, a brown utility belt, dark green gloves and boots.

Rita's warrior suit is pink with a silver utility belt, pink gloves and boots.

"It's been awhile since we worn these." said Lynn Sr. "I hope it still fits."

"Mine's still fits." Rita smirked.

"You still wear yours?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Only when the kids aren't around." said Rita.

Scarlett and Emerald are waiting for the Loud parents. "So how's Takanuva doing?" Scarlett asked.

"He told us that he got the Louds, Kents, Santiagos and Clyde's counterparts from Dimension 63. They're all in Avalor." Emerald replied. "I can imagine the look on the boys faces when you lay the law on them."

Then Lynn Sr. and Rita come back to the two queens wearing their warrior outfits. "Looking good you two." said Scarlett.

"Thanks." said Rita.

"But there is one problem we have jobs. We can't just leave that behind." said Lynn Sr.

"No problem." said Emerald.

"Doppler Dupilicato." Scarlett chanted and the spell creates two clones of the parents but in their normal attire. "Problem solved." Scarlett smirked as she placed her right hand on her hip.

Then Emerald opens up a portal. "Ready?" She asked and the parents both nodded. They all enter the portal to Avalor.

* * *

Lana begins to open her eyes and she finds herself in a dungeon cell. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Simple, you're in Cinnibar's dungeons." said Icy as she walked to Lana's cell. "Which is under new management."

"Morro won't be in charge for long! Scarlett will be back to reclaim her home!" Lana said as she grabbed the bars.

"Aw that's cute. You think that I'm the boss? That's where you are wrong!" said Morro as he walked to Lana's cell.

"But why did you attacked us?" Lana asked.

"He was following orders, Lana Loud." Obsidian said as he entered the dungeons.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?!" Lana demanded some answers.

"I am Obsidian. The true mastermind behind this. I have been plotting my revenge since day one." Obsidian explained.

"I didn't do anything to you and I don't even know you?!" Lana exclaimed.

"You are correct. It's your parents who I'm really after." said Obsidian.

"But my mom's a dentist assistance and my dad works as a chef." Lana said.

"That's what you think? You don't know the whole story." Obsidian chuckled. "I was once the Royal adviser and sorcerer of Elm Reef. But I wanted all the power, I was planning to overthrow the last queen of Elm Reef, but your parents stopped me and got me banished me!"

"Because you wanted to take over an island!" Lana glared at Obsidian.

"Queen Olana was sitting on power and she refused to take over kingdoms! But now that I have Cinnibar, I will not only take over Elm Reef and the next kingdom. But still the other worlds will tremble before me." said Obsidian.

"My brother and sisters will save me and stop your evil plan." said Lana.

"I like to see them try." Obsidian smirked and walked away.

* * *

Lincoln has arrived back at the castle. "Thanks Skylar." said Lincoln.

"Don't mention it Lincoln." Skylar said and flew off.

Lincoln ran through the halls, until Gaara stops him. "I see that you are awake." said Gaara.

"Yeah, I know Gaara. But I got the rod." said Lincoln showing Gaara the rod. "But we have to make sure Morro isn't possessing anyone. It will not only destroy the staff, but it will it kill Morro and the host."

"That's not good." Gaara replied. "But on a different topic, you and your sisters are going to have your lesson taught by two new teachers."

"Really? Who?" Lincoln asked.

"Scarlett and Emerald want to keep it a secret. So put on your warrior outfit and report to the library." said Gaara.

"You got it." Lincoln said and he walked away, but Gaara stops him.

"One more thing. Do not lose that rod, that is our only chance to destroy the staff of spirit control." Gaara said and Lincoln nodded and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard Dimension 63's Louds, Kents, Santiagos and Claire McBride were talking among themselves.

Loki Loud, is a 17 year old boy, with fair skin, two hairs on his chin, blonde hair, blonde eyebrows, wearing a blue tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes.

Loni Loud, is a16 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, with white sunglasses, wearing long-sleeved, light green shirt with another white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, light green socks with white spots, and brown dress shoes.

Luke Loud, is a 15 year old boy with fair skin, freckles on his cheeks, brown hair styled in a faux hawk. He's wearing a black checkered pants, as well as a blue vest with a purple t-shirt with a skull on it underneath, which is similar to Luna's. He also wears purple boots and a grey belt wrapped around his pants.

Lane Loud, is a 14 year old boy fair skin, braces, brown hair cut shorter and parted at his forehead. He's wearing brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a pink bow tie, and yellow plaid shorts that held up by red suspenders.

Lynn Loud (boy), a 13 year old year old boy with fair skin, long brown hair, freckles, wearing a wears a red and white jersey shirt that has the number 0, red and white shorts, and cleats.

Linka Loud, a 11 year old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, long white hair with a orange hair clip, with white earrings, wearing a orange blouse, dark blue skirt, and red shoes.

Lars Loud, a 8 year old boy with pale skin, short black hair that covers his eyes, wearing a long sleeve white and black stripe shirt, a black t shirt over it, grey pants and black and white checkered shoes

Leif Loud, a 6 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a red cap backwards, blue overalls and blue and white sneakers.

Lexx Loud, a 6 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a crown, a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink scarf, brown boots and matching brown gloves.

Levi Loud , a 4 year old boy, with fair skin, brunette short shaggy hair, wearing a white lab coat, brown pants and brown shoes.

Leon Loud, a 15 month old baby boy with fair skin, a tuff of blonde hair, wears a white diaper.

Katniss Kent is a 17-year old girl with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and wore a black tank top, brown cargo shorts, and white sneakers.

Kristen Kent is a 16 year old girl with fair skin, medium length blonde that reaches her neck, wearing a green blouse, blue shorts and white shoes.

Kendall Kent is a 15 year old girl with fair skin, short brown hair, wearing an unbuttoned red flannel shirt over a white t shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and wearing a light brown cowboy hat.

Kelly Kent is a 14 year old girl with fair skin, long brown hair that reaches her upper back, wearing a white t shirt, a brown skirt and brown shoes.

Kelsey Kent is a 13 year old girl with fair skin, brown hair in a ponytail, white t shirt with the Atari logo on it, blue shorts and white sandals.

Kyle Kent is a 11 year old boy with fair skin, platinum blonde hair, red t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kendra Kent is a 8 year old girl with pale skin, medium length black hair with her right eye being covered by her right bang, a hair clip with a skull on the left side of her hair, wearing a black dress and black shoes.

Kylie Kent is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, short black hair, wearing a blue t shirt and blue shorts, and red shoes.

Kacy Kent is the same age as her twin sister, fair skin, black hair with two pigtails, black tank top with the Ghostbusters logo on it, red skirt, and black shoes.

Karen Kent is a 4 year old girl with fair skin, brown short hair, a tan long sleeved shirt with the periodic table on it, black pants and brown shoes.

Karly Kent is a 1 year old baby girl with fair skin, a little bit of black hair on her head, wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans.

Bebe Santiago is 17 year old Latino girl with dark hair that reaches her shoulders with a dark green hair band, wearing a white t shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt over it, dark blue shorts, brown shoes and white earrings.

Ron Andy is a 11 year old Latino boy with short dark hair, freckles on his cheeks, wearing a purple hoodie, dark blue pants, blue socks and dark shoes.

Claire McBride is a 11 year old African-American girl with freckles on her face, black Afro with a blue ribbon in it, wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with a single horizontal white stripe going down the middle, she also has purple hooped earrings and black shoes.

They stopped talking when Tahu, Kopaka, Takanuva, Scarlett, Emerald and Cobalt walk in, they all stop talking and stand in formation.

"So you must the Louds' friends from Dimension 63? Well then welcome to day one of training. I'm Toa Tahu, Toa Nuva of fire." Tahu introduced himself.

"Sounds like a hothead." Lane laughed.

Tahu walked up to Lane and glared at the comedian. "You think that was funny kid?" Tahu asked with serious tone that caused Lane to gulped.

"Well you are the Toa of fire." Lane stated.

"You think you're funny huh? Well your jokes aren't going to help you." said Tahu.

"Neither will your pranks, loud music, goth poems, mud, country music, building models, and more." Emerald explained.

"But we will train you to defend yourself from any threat from other worlds and such." said Scarlett. "Now let's begin."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Linka whispered to Lynn (boy).

* * *

Lincoln walked in the library wearing his warrior outfit where he sees his nine sisters in their warrior outfits. "About time Lincoln!" Lori groaned.

Lincoln sat down next to Lucy and Luna at a table. "Hey I was going the only know weapon that can destroy the staff of spirit control." said Lincoln.

"So it can free Morro?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but we have to make sure he's not possessing someone. Because it'll both kill him and the host." Lincoln explained.

"That's bad." Lynn (girl) replied.

"Tell is about it after class son." The Louds siblings were all shocked with widened eyes because they recognized that voice.

Lynn Sr. and Rita both enter the library wearing their warrior outfits. "Mom, dad?" Lincoln questioned.

 **Me: (on laptop) All done, I'll be back on Sunday. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Before I start to the guest reviewer who wants me to update Loud Ninjas. I'm on a block on that story. So you're going to have to wait! Deal with it.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters. Starting now boy Lynn will be referred to Lynn (D63) for now on)**

The Louds were all shocked to see that their parents are here in Avalor. "Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"And what are you wearing?" Lola asked.

"Well we've been keeping a secret from you kids." said Rita. "Your father and I were warriors like you."

"Wait, like us?" Lincoln asked.

"We served with the Emerald warrior, Queen Olana." Lynn Sr. started to explained. "She saw potential in us and she trained us."

"But her name is Emerald?" Leni said.

"Queen Olana was the last Emerald Warrior, before Emerald." said Lynn Sr.

"When our training was complete, we fought along side Queen Olana. But there was one person that wanted to kill the queen. Obsidian." Rita explained.

"Obsidian?" Lynn questioned. "Who the heck is that?"

"He was the former sorcerer and royal adviser of Elm Reef. You see he believed that Magtium can give someone abilities that no normal human can do. So he tried to injected a large amount into his body." Rita explained.

"But we caught him right before he can proceeded with the operation. We defeated him, and Queen Olana banished him." Lynn Sr. stated. "But he sworn revenge on us."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Lincoln asked.

"We had to keep it a secret to keep you kids safe." said Lynn Sr.

"So wait the Magtium that Lana found was yours?" Leni asked.

"Yes, we buried it in the backyard so you kids would never find out." said Rita. "But it was a gift from Queen Olana."

"So you kept this a secret from us?" Lincoln asked.

"We know, and we're sorry kids." said Rita.

"But we're going to help you save Lana." said Lynn Sr.

"I'm a little angry right now, but I'll do anything to rescue Lana." said Lincoln.

"That's the spirit Lincoln. Let's begin." said Lynn Sr. "Today we're going to the woods, because Emerald is teaching your counterparts how to fight."

"Wait Linka and her brothers are here?" Lincoln asked.

"Well them along with the Santiagos, Kents and girl Clyde." said Rita.

"Her name is Claire." said Leni.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, Morro is on the computer trying to find the Louds and his ghost army. "Where are they?" Morro asked.

"Still looking for your army?" Nettle asked.

"Yes, and I know for a fact that when I caught Lana, I lost track of them." said Morro. "She doesn't know what they are?"

"I think I know where the Louds went." Nettle said and Morro looked at her.

"Where?!" Morro grabbed the fairy and shook her.

"Well, as you can see Cinnibar rose from the ashes of Maru, which the Amulet of Avalor was created." said Nettle.

"Wait. I remember finding the guest list and seeing someone named princess Elena of Avalor." Morro said and then he typed in something on the computer. Then the computer shows a image of Princess Elena and the kingdom of Avalor. "Crown princess. Trapped in the Amulet for 41 years. Won a fencing tournament." Morro read the file, then he smirked.

"I'm going to need Lana Loud." said Morro.

* * *

Morro walked towards Lana's cell. "Hey Lana, you and I are going to Avalor." But he gasped Lana's gone. "Where did she go?!" Morro exclaimed. He check the walls and there's no posters on the walls. He checked under the bed and sees a hole. "So she dug her way out? Sound the alarm!" Morro reported and ran off.

But then the mattress moved it unzipped revealing to be Lana in the mattress. "That was closed." Lana whispered. "Now to get my weapons and get to Avalor."

* * *

The Louds are training in the forest with their parents, they were all exhausted and tired. "You kids take a break, we'll be right back." said Rita. "Lori, you're in charge. Stay put." The parents both walked away, while the Loud kids all sighed and groaned.

"I'm so tired." Luan said. "I can't even make a joke."

"I like can't feel my feet." said Leni.

"Man our parents are more brutal than Takanuva, Emerald and Scarlett." said Lincoln.

"Hey guys I think I hear Scarlett and Elena." said Luna.

Scarlett and Elena were having a conversation in Spanish in a clearing where the Louds were resting.

"Hey Luna, you speak Spanish," Luan told her sister.

"No thanks to you, Luan," Luna said, deadpan as she listened in. "Okay, they're saying that since Lynn is the sporty girl of the family, they were talking about Elena giving her fencing lessons."

"Cool! I get to wield a sword!" Lynn said.

"What about me?" Lola asked.

"Shut up Lola, I'm listening." said Luna and continues to listen in. "Ok they're saying something about training Lisa with weapon, gadget and vehicle building."

"Hmm. I don't usually give into my human emotions but..." Lisa said. "Sweet!" Lisa cheered as she pumped her fist.

"Elena is saying about Clyde and Katie?" Luna said.

"This odda be good." said Lori.

"She says that Clyde and Katie both make a good couple?" Luna gasped.

"Wait Clyde and Katie?" Lynn questioned.

"Clyde is dating our rich neighbour?" Lincoln asked.

"Finally Clyde is over me!" Lori cheered and sighed in joy. "I better make sure he and Katie stay together. I hope her brothers are cool with Clyde dating their only sister?"

"So that's what Ronnie Anne has been telling me." said Lincoln. "That's something.

"Now they're talking about Lori and Lincoln." said Luna.

"Let me hear!" Lori exclaimed.

"What are they saying?" Lincoln asked.

"I think Elena is asking about Lori, what the heck is that thing? Wait that's not right." said Luna.

"That star is heading straight to us." said Leni.

"That's no star, it's a jet fighter." said Lisa.

"No, it's a Arwing from Starfox!" Lincoln said as the Arwing flies over the Louds and crash landed near their location.

The Louds, D63 Louds, Al, Ed, the Toa Nuva, El Tigre, Scarlett, Elena, and Emerald are all at the crash site of the Arwing. "That's my Arwing." said Scarlett.

"Well it has the symbol and everything." Ed said.

"Does it has to be red?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The cockpit opens up and it revealed Lana Loud coming out of the cockpit. "Lana!" The Loud family shouted.

"The queen of risks rule!" Lana shouted, but she turned around and puked in the cockpit.

"What the heck happened to you?" Lynn (D63) asked.

"Boy Lynn?" Lana asked.

"Long story." said Lori.

Lynn Sr. and Rita both hugged their daughter. "We're glad your safe!" said Rita.

"You're wondering why are we dressed like this?" Lynn Sr. said.

"I know, that Obsidian guy told me everything." said Lana.

"But how did you escape?" Gali asked.

"Well I dug a tunnel and hid in my bed. To give Morro the illusion I dug my way out." said Lana.

* * *

(Flashback)

Lana has just got her hatchets back and sneaks around the garage. "I needed to find a way to get to Avalor." Lana narrated.

Lana sees a scarlet red Arwing, and jumps in the cockpit. "I can do this." said Lana. She turns on the ignition, and the navigation. "Show me where Avalor is."

The Arwing takes off and flies through a wall. "It was hard, but I got the hang of it." Lana narrated.

Lana screamed as the Arwing picked up speed, but she grabs the controls and pu

* * *

lls up. Then she flew straight and headed off to Avalor.

* * *

We cut back to the present. "Than I made it here and crashed here." Lana stated.

"We're still glad you're okay!" Rita said.

"Did that Morro guy hurt you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"He punched me in the stomach and the face." Lana replied.

"He did that to one of my little girls?!" Lynn Sr. asked enraged.

"We should take Lana back to the castle to heal her." said Gali.

"Good idea Gali." Al agreed.

* * *

They all took Lana back at the castle where Rapunzel is healing all of Lana's wounds. Ed and Al were reading Alchemy books in the library. "So you guys use both science and magic?" Lynn asked.

"Alchemy is both science and magic." Al answered.

"My little brother and I have been studying Alchemy for a long time." said Ed.

"But he's bigger than you?" Lynn questioned.

Ed stood there in shock and glared at Lynn. "Are you saying that I'm short?" Ed replied with a cold stare and emotionless tone.

Before Lynn could reply Elena walks in the library. "Um Lynn, can I speak with you outside?" Elena asked.

"Sure." Lynn replied.

The two stepped outside of the library. "What up?" Lynn asked.

"Well you're the sports girl of the family right?" Elena asked.

"That's correct." Lynn replied.

"Well Scarlett thinks it would be a good idea for me to teach you fencing." said Elena.

"Wait, I get a sword?" Lynn asked excited, but she became curious. "Wait, why?"

"Well, I think there could a time where your blasters could be out of energy or an EMP hits them. We think you should have a sword as a back up weapon." Elena explained.

"Sounds like something Scarlett would say." said Lynn. "I'll give it a try."

"Good. Practice begins tomorrow." said Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metus is in his new office, formerly known as Scarlett's study looking over some files. "Hmm let's see I got the Stunticons and I need one more." said Metus.

Then Morro and Chandler both walked into Metus' office. "So?" Metus asked.

"You heard Obsidian yelling at me, didn't you?" Morro asked.

"Yes. I thought you were two feet when you're done?" Metus asked.

"Well, guess again." said Morro.

"So what's you up too?" Chandler asked.

"I'm trying to find a new recruit for our army." said Metus. "But it's hard."

"Bummer, for you!" Morro laughed.

"That's it!" Metus lunges towards Morro, but he phases through.

"Wow you're stupid." said Morro.

Metus looks up and sees a picture of a old asylum. "Mount massive?" Metus wondered as he looked at the file. "Oohhhhh! This is good."

"What?!" Chandler asked.

"Our next line of soldiers." said Metus as he pressed the intercom. "Arkham Knight, I want you to go to Mount Massive asylum and find the Variants and Chris Walker."

"But he's dead." Morro replied.

"We'll bring him back to the land of the living." Metus smirked.

The next morning, Lynn is asleep in her own room, she was snoring loudly. Elena enters Lynn's room. "Lynn, wake up!" Elena shook Lynn, and she succeeded.

"Elena? I was having a great dream where I won the Super Bowl." Lynn said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what a Super Bowl is? But it's time for your first fencing lesson." said Elena.

"But it's 5am." Lynn groaned.

"Warriors never slack off." said Elena.

"I'm up." Lynn jumps out of bed.

 **Me: Well that wraps up the new chapter. I like to thank Ben10man for Luna translating for Scarlett and Elena, plus Lynn taking Fencing lessons. Next up Louds in Ninjago. Also to the guest reviewer who keeps requesting Loud Ninjas, you're going to have to wait and stop bugging me! Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Me, the Planet Express crew, Delsin, Crystal Gems and the Loud siblings have reached New New York)**

 **Bender: So what are we looking for? Shen Gong Wu?**

 **Me: I'm not sure, Dojo would of called me.**

 **Leela: Let's hope it's not Hawk Moth.**

 **Lynn: Don't remind me.**

 **Me: The signal is coming from the sewers.**

 **Amethyst: (lifts the sewer manhole and opens it)**

 **Leela: Oh yeah that reminds me. Don't freak out from the sewer mutants.**

 **Lola: Sewer mutants?**

 **Fry: Yeah. Don't worry they're friendly.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The Arkham knight's forces have arrived back in Cinnibar with Metus and Morro were waiting for him and his men. "So you got the variants and Chris Walker?" Metus asked.

"Yeah, only a few problems." said a soldier.

"And that is?" Metus asked.

Then some soldiers bring in a giant body bag along with a few. "Some of the variants are dead and some need to be convinced that we are on our side." The solider replied.

"Oh we know." said Morro.

"Then why did you let me and men gather dead bodies?" The Arkham Knight asked with a threatening tone.

"To welcome the Loud family and friends to their new nightmare." said Morro.

* * *

Scarlett moved up to the guest rooms in the castle where she produced a pistol, raised it into the air and fired.

Then, the Louds, Kents, Santiagos, Clyde, and Claire mont instantly ran out the doors as Scarlett has a stern look.

"Up and at em. Let's go! Let's go!"

"Training?" Bebe asked.

"No, baking cookies." Scarlett said with sarcasm evident in her voice. "If we're going to beat Obsidian you need to be in absolute tip top form."

"I'm up." said Lori groaning from the rude wake up call.

"Wait where's Lynn?" Lana asked.

"I'm right here!" Lynn (D63) replied.

"I'm guessing Elena, must of gotten to her first." said Scarlett.

"So what do you want us to do?" Linka asked.

"The majority of you, go to the fields where my team's waiting for you. Lisa and Levi, we've set up a workshop for you guys to get to work on building weapons and vehicles in the past week since we got here,"

"Yes ma'am," Levi said as he and Lisa went to the workshop as Scarlett gestured for the rest to follow her.

Then, she noticed Leni was carrying baking supplies with her.

"What is that?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's for the cookies."

"We're not baking cookies!" Scarlett shouted.

"But you said we were."

"It's called sarcasm!"

"What does that look like?"

"Damn it, Leni!"

* * *

Levi and Lisa both walked into the workshop and they see Nuparu, working on a jet. "Greetings Nuparu." said Lisa.

"Greetings Toa of Earth." Levi greeted.

"It's Toa Marhi of Earth." Nuparu stated. "But we have work to do."

"Very well then." said Levi. "What do you want us to do?"

"Hmm. Maybe look at the blueprints for the weapons and vehicles or make new ones." said Nuparu.

"We're making new ones?" said a creature with yellow fur with light brown stripes, with a light tan brown jumpsuit, he is being accompanied with a little robot with green eyes.

"Ratchet and Clank, what a surprise?" Nuparu chuckled.

"Hey Nuparu and new friends." Ratchet greeted.

"I'm Lisa Loud and this is my gender counterpart Levi Loud." said Lisa.

"You guys came by yourself?" Nuparu asked.

"Actually we had to pick up Ash Williams, Samurai Jack, Jak and Daxter." Clank replied.

"That must of been an interesting ride." Nuparu said. "But let's get to work."

* * *

The rest of them minus Lynn, Lisa and Levi made to the field. They're all in their warrior outfits, the counterparts from Dimension 63's warriors are the same as their Prime counterparts, except Lexx's outfit is white, with his combat glove and boots, he still has his crown. "About time you guys got here." said Dante.

"Where's Takanuva?" Lincoln asked.

"Right here." Takanuva said and walked into the field. "I'm missing three Louds."

"Elena is training Lynn, Levi and Lisa are working on weapons and vehicles." Loki said.

"Well I guess you're stuck with us?" Korra smirked.

"Great." Lexx rolled his eyes.

"You got a problem with this Lexx?" Korra asked as she glared at Lexx, while his eyes widened and darted back and forth.

"Um, well I um." Lexx panicked. "You see."

"Relax kid, you're safe." Korra said. "We have a lot of work to do to prepare ourselves for Obsidian's forces."

"So you need to prepare for whatever he throws at you guys." Dante said.

"Ok, Dante what to do you have for us?" Lincoln asked.

"Obstacle course." Dante replied.

"Wait what?!" The Louds, Santiagos, Kents, Clyde and Claire questioned.

They see the obstacle course and it has tires, a net to climb, pistons, a turret that shoots beanbags, swinging sandbags, swinging platforms, a ice wall, monkey bars over a mud pool and finally a rope to swing across. "I prefer the one on Elm Reef." said Luan.

"Ditto." Lincoln replied.

"You should of seen the one in Cinnibar." said Clyde.

"Good luck." Korra smirked and Dante took out his gun Ivory and shoots it in the air.

They all run and Loni tripped over one of the tires. "Ha, ha!" Kaleb laughed but he got in with a bean bag and then he got hit in the nuts. "I'm under attack!" He shouted.

"Smell you later!" Lynn (D63) shouted and jumped to the platform but he missed and fell face first in the mud. "Dang it."

Lincoln and Linka were climbing the ice wall with Ron Andy behind them. "Come on, you can do this Ron Andy." Ron Andy said. Ron Andy slipped down and fell in the cold water. Ron Andy popped out of cold water and he was shivering.

"What's the matter Ronny cold feet?" Luan laughed and climbed the ice wall.

"Don't call me Ronny!" Ron Andy shouted and climbed out of the water, then he pushed Luan in the water.

"Ron Andy!" Bebe growled at her little brother.

"What?" Ron Andy shrugged.

"I'm glad Scarlett isn't here to see this." said Korra.

"Where is she anyway?" Takanuva asked.

"Beats me." Dante said.

* * *

After the obstacle course was over, they entered a arena like setting. Lincoln and Kelan are sparring, with Master Splinter watching. "I can see what Turaga Vakama sees in the Louds." said Korra.

"Yeah, Lincoln's fighting style reminds me of how I fight." said Dante.

"He looks like you." Korra chuckled.

"I wonder how Lynn is doing?" Takanuva asked.

Kelan blocks Lincoln's attack with his chain scythe, then he counter attacks on Lincoln. Lincoln avoids the attack and slashes Kelan with his katanas and he gets knocked down. Lincoln offered to help Kelan up, and he got up.

"Ok, Loki and Keanu you guys are up." said Dante.

* * *

Lynn and Elena are fencing in the garden, Lynn blocks Elena's attack but when Lynn tried to attack Elena, but Elena pokes Lynn with her sword. "Point." Elena said.

"Dang it." said Lynn.

"You're rushing Lynn." said Elena. "You need to take your time."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Lynn replied. "But how are you well good at this?"

"Gabe trained me for the fencing competition. I learned a few things from him and his signature move the leaping stag." Elena answered.

"Leaping stag?" Lynn asked. Elena leaped in the air, jumps over Lynn and pokes Lynn with her sword.

"That was amazing!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Thanks, but it's harder than it looks." Elena replied.

"I'm fast learner." Lynn smirked. Lynn leaped in the air, but she landed on the ground. "I'm ok!"

"You just need more practice." said Elena as she readies for another match.

Lynn readies herself for another match and began their match. Lynn blocked Elena's attack and parry. Elena recovers from the parry and thrust her sword at Lynn, but the jock dodged the thrust and poked her sword at Elena.

"Point." Lynn said.

"Nice work Lynn." Elena replied. "Let's take a short break."

* * *

In the rocky mountains somewhere in India, a woman was rock climbing to reach a tomb at the top of the mountain. This was the world famous Lara Croft, famous for uncovering treasure and selling it to museums to make a living. She was also an experience fighter and rival to Emerald's recruit Nathan Drake.

She then reached the top and lit her torch before finding the treasure chest. She then smirked before opening the chest. But inside, all she found was a badge with the symbol of a red dragon and white tiger engraved in it.

"Huh?" Lara asked. "I was supposed to find the Shaman's lost treasure for the museum?"

"Nathan beat you to it." A voice said from the shadows as she turned around to find Scarlett standing there with a torch of her own.

Lara took her pistols out of their holsters and aimed at Scarlett. "Who are you? How did you get here? And how do you know about Nathan Drake?" Lara Asked with her fingers on the triggers.

"Stand down." said Scarlett. "I am Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar. I used a portal to get here. And Nathan Drake is a soldier of the Emerald Army." She explained.

"The Emerald Army?" Lara asked, lowering her pistols as Scarlett nodded.

"They're led by my best friend, Queen Emerald of Elm Reef," she said. "And her recruiting of Nate has inspired me to recruit you, his rival, for my team, the Scarlet Army."

"I see. So you picked me because your friend picked Nathan Drake?" Lara scoffed.

"I'll explain everything." said Scarlett.

* * *

Morro and Metus have finished putting together Chris Walker and the rest of Variants. "So you hired some guy named Goldar?" Morro asked.

"Yes, he's a skilled warrior, but his voice is so annoying." said Metus.

"That doesn't matter. Tonight I will bring doom to Avalor, it'll be nothing but ashes." Morro chuckled. "Let's bring these guys back to life."

Metus flips the switch and electricity went into the Variants' bodies surging into them. When the power stops, a white sheet is removed revealing a variant that's overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in Walker's massively powerful arms and legs. Walker possesses mostly white eyes, is completely bald like most Variants, and has the flesh on his forehead and nose ripped off.

"It's alive! It's alive!" Metus shouted as he laughed Emily as the rest of the Variants rise.

 **(We made it to the sewer town.)**

 **Leela: Here we are.**

 **Pearl: This is where your parents live?**

 **Leela: Yeah, but they can go up on the surface.**

 **Me: We should go find them to make sure they're safe for Leela's sake. I like to thank Ben10man for waking up the Louds and their friends. Along with Scarlett recruiting Lara Croft. Please review and all that.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(We walked into sewer town and we see a mutant with grey green skin, with two noses, a deformed head, a dark blue shirt, grey pants)**

 **Dwayne: hey Leela.**

 **(Lori and Lola both barf at the same time.)**

 **Leela: Sorry Dwayne, it's their first time in the sewers.**

 **Dwayne: Figures. I'm guessing you are here for that items that surge that made time go forward by one minute?**

 **Me: Wait time went forward by one minute?**

 **Fry: Time travel again?**

 **Acronix: Guess again! This time, time will be your enemy! (Holds a green glowing claw like weapon)**

 **Bender: Who the hell is this guy?**

 **Acronix: I am Acronix, the master of time!**

 **Bender: Well it's time for a beat down!**

 **(While we fight Acronix, enjoy Loud fighters)**

Tahu, Emerald, Kopaka, Nathan Drake, Grimlock, Cobalt, Lynn Sr. and Rita are in the the meeting room, discussing about how to take back Cinnibar. "So how are we going to take back Cinnibar?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Well it's hard to say since the security system is tight." said Emerald.

"Breaking in is going to be the hard part." said Tahu.

"Unless there's a secret tunnel in the kingdom." Rita said.

"That would be impossible." said Kopaka and showed a hologram of Cinnibar. "I checked and there are no secret tunnels."

"Wait, isn't Cobalt Scarlett's girlfriend. Doesn't he know Cinnibar?" Grimlock asked.

"Sorry big guy, but Scarlett has her secrets." said Cobalt.

"Crud." Kopaka sighed.

"I wish I knew too." said Emerald.

"Maybe, there is a way." Tahu began to think.

"Yeah, there was this one time where I broke into a Turkish Museum and a mansion where they were doing a illegal auction." said Nate.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you ended up prison after you stole a oil lamp and destroyed it." Someone said.

"That voice." Nate glared after hearing that voice. Lara Croft reveals herself from the shadows. "Lara Croft."

"You know her?" Rita asked.

"She and I are rivals in the treasure hunting game." said Nate. "But what are you doing here?"

Lara smirked and took out her badge for the Scarlett army. "That's the symbol of the Scarlett army." said Cobalt.

"Wait she recruited you?" Nate asked.

"Emerald recruited you, so Scarlett did the same for me." said Lara.

* * *

Lori was walking down the hall until something caught her eye.

Lori saw Scarlett training rigorously in the gym with all she had, deflecting every arrow thrown at her with ease as she ducked, tumbled and blocked with her staff before she grabbed the last arrow as it soared toward her head before she broke it in two with a snap as she spied Lori.

"Hi, Lori," Scarlett said as she gestured for her to sit down and smiled. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"So, what's it like with Cobalt?" Lori asked as Scarlett smiled.

"Well, I didn't know I loved him until I was captured by Nettle that one time when Dr Eggman invaded this dimension for the Chaos Emeralds," Scarlett said. "The minute he rescued me from his clutches, I just gave in and just kissed him."

"That wasn't what it was like with me and Bobby," Lori said as Scarlett nodded.

"But both of us agreed that if we were going to do this, we were going to be extremely professional about it. I still have my duties as Queen of Cinnibar and the Scarlet Warrior and he still has his responsibilities as the Cobalt Warrior. Still, we make time for each other. But as soon as the masks go on, we are strictly business."

"Wow." said Lori.

"Yes, and I already know you're relationship with you and Bobby." said Scarlett.

"Well we met in high school, freshman year." Lori said. "I had a crush on him, but I didn't have the courage to talk to him half way there."

"I see." Scarlett nodded. "But here you are now."

"Yeah, Boo boo bear and I have been through a lot." Lori said.

"Ronnie Anne's right, that name is cheesy." Scarlett groaned.

"Oh what does she know?" Lori replied.

* * *

Kendall walked through the halls before she passed by Kole's room as he was playing his guitar rhythmically while mumbling to himself as she spied him.

"The jokes on me and it ain't funny

Everybody but me could see the punchline coming

A mile away

I've heard it so many times I could tell it

To the T, believe me I could sell it

All day,"

"Sounds like you're talking about Luan there, me." Kendall said, coming in.

"Yes. How did you know?" Kole asked.

"She pulled a prank on me when she and her siblings were staying with me and my family." Kendall said.

"What did she do?" Kole asked.

"She glue my hands to my guitar." Kendall said.

"Harsh," Kole said, strumming his guitar again. "It's supposed to be a song about a break up with somebody."

"I think I can help," Kendall said, picking up her guitar. "Since we're kind of the same person, I think that double the effort will make better music."

"Sounds like a plan." Kole nodded

While Kole Kendall began to play music, while Linka and Ron Andy were sitting on the roof. "So that was intense huh?" Ron Andy asked.

"Yeah, sure was." Linka said. "Still freezing?"

"Nah the weather here warmed me up." said Ron Andy.

Linka giggled at Ron Andy's remark. "You think you act tough, but you're soft." Linka said.

"Oh come on. I'm tough." said Ron Andy.

"Oh really?" Linka smirked.

"Yeah, I'm tough!" Ron Andy smirked.

But Ron Andy noticed Emerald is in her room, with a few things in her arms. "Emerald's been working on something for days." said Ron Andy.

"Ron, can we just enjoy the view, not Emerald." said Linka.

"Oh come on, she's up to something." Ron Andy replied.

* * *

In Emerald's room, Emerald is in her room working on some watches that have aces, clubs, hearts and diamonds on them. "Takanuva gave the Louds weapons, Scarlett gave them their outfits and now it's my turn to give them something." said Emerald and completed the final watch.

"I see that you always had a act for creating weapons." Emerald turned around and sees her mother in spirit form.

"Mother?" Emerald questioned.

"Yes, it's me." Olana replied. "I see that you brought Lynn Sr and Rita Loud out of retirement and they're training their children."

"Yes, I know. But what brings you here?" Emerald asked.

"You know that Obsidian is after the Louds. But I want you to kill him." said Olana.

"What?!" Emerald exclaimed.

* * *

Morro, Metus, Stunticons, Goldar, Putty patrol, and the Variants are outside of Avalor. "Ok boys district the heroes. We'll get the Louds. You guys keep the three armies busy." Morro said to Goldar, Chris Walker and the Stunticons.

"Yes boss." said Chris Walker.

"You got it." said Motormaster.

* * *

Back in Emerald's room, she was still shocked to hear that her mother wants to kill someone. "I can't mother. I refuse to kill." Emerald said.

"Obsidian won't stop until he gets his revenge. You or any of the Loud family must kill him." said Olana. "Great leaders must make the right choices, even if it's wrong." Olana said and disappeared.

"Even in death you're still teaching me." Emerald sighed.

"Queen Emerald!" Esteban exclaimed from behind the door. "There are these monsters attacking the city. The others need your help!"

"I'm on my way!" Emerald replied.

The Justice Rangers, Scarlett Army, and Emerald army all head straight to the town to fight off the Stunticons, Goldar, Putty patrol and the Variants.

* * *

Meanwhile the prime Loud family are in the library waiting for Elena. "I wonder why Elena wanted to see us?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess we have to wait." Rita replied.

"The wait is over Rita Loud." A voice said.

"That voice." Leni said. "Elena are you feeling ok?"

"I'm not Elena." Morro walked out of the shadows. "But my friend Metus has her whole family tied up."

"Morro!" The Loud siblings exclaimed.

"Wait you're the Morro who kidnapped my baby!?" Rita glared at the ghost.

"That's correct. We also blocked off the whole castle, no one gets in or out." Morro smirked. "Obsidian is going to be happy to see you two again."

"Not on your afterlife!" Luan laughed and Lynn Sr. joined in.

"Good one sweetie." Lynn Sr replied.

"Well I guess I know who to beat up." said Morro as walks up to Luan and grabs her by the neck.

But Lincoln stabs Morro with the rod and the ghost screams in pain. He drops Luan and clutched his stomach, then the staff of spirit control comes out of Morro and breaks.

Morro opens his eyes and looks around. "Huh, where am I?" Morro asked. "This isn't Ninjago."

"This is Avalor. Plus are you a good guy now?" Leni asked.

"Yes I have always been a good guy, whoever you are." said Morro.

The parents looked at the staff and they noticed something. "Looks like dragonflies." Rita said. "Obsidian must of known this would happen, so he used his dragonfly."

"Dragonfly?" Luna asked.

"We'll explain later. We need to rescue the royal family." said Rita.

"I want to help. It's the least I can do for whatever I did to your family." Morro offered. "I turned over a new leaf, and that's a promise I made."

"Ok we trust you." said Lynn Sr.

 **(We all get defeated by Acronix)**

 **Acronix: You guys suck. Later.**

 **Me: Oh man. He was fast.**

 **Fry: Ow!**

 **Lisa: Perhaps we should check into a hospital.**

 **Me: Good idea, I would like to thank Ben10man for the idea of Scarlett taking to Lori about her relationship and Kole and Kendall hanging out. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Me watching Lincoln and Clyde train with their keyblades)**

 **Me: Nice work guys!**

 **Lincoln: Thanks Smoke.**

 **Clyde: This is going to be awesome!**

 **Lincoln: So what's the story about?**

 **Me: You two become keyblade wielders and have to fight an unknown enemy.**

 **Clyde: Really?**

 **Me: I don't want to give away too much.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Metus along with some of the Millita have the royal family of Avalor, Genderbent Louds, Kents, Santiagos, Clyde and Claire hostage. "We're missing the Louds, Katniss Kent and the Chancellor Esteban." A soldier stated as he tied up Lars.

"Morro should of been back by now." said Metus.

"Maybe he got his ghost butt kicked." said Kacy.

"Yeah what I said." Ken agreed with his counterpart.

"I doubt that kid." said Metus.

* * *

Morro and the Loud family were listening in from Morro's comm. "That's not good." Leni said.

"So what's your plan?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well I'm going to place handcuffs on the whole family." Morro said and placed handcuffs on the parents and then the twins. "Then we'll go Metus and give him the drop."

"Is that going work?" Lincoln asked when Morro handcuffed Lincoln's hands and the rest of the sisters.

"It is. I loosened your parents' handcuffs so they can attack the Militia." Morro said.

"But they have guns!" Lynn stated.

"Dang it!" Morro groaned. "Ok time for plan B. Just follow my lead."

Metus pressed on his commlink to contact Morro. "Morro! Morro! Where are you!?" Metus shouted.

Morro opened the door with the Louds handcuffed. "Here." Morro smirked.

* * *

Scarlett and Emerald were walking together with Cobalt with their blades drawn just in case.

"Hey, Scarlett?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah?" Scarlett said.

"My mother contacted ne earlier. She wanted me to do something I never thought I would have to do. She wants me to kill Obsidian."

Scarlett then sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, I know you don't want to hear this, but I kind of agree with her."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but she's right. As long as he's still breathing, he'll never stop threatening the Louds or you."

"This is crazy. Not only is my mother telling me to kill someone, but my best friend too?" Emerald asked.

"Look, if you don't kill him, he'll kill you eventually." Scarlett said. "What choice do we have?"

"Why don't you kill him?" It's your kingdom that he took after all."

"It's not my destinty, it's yours."

Emerald sighs in defeat and she knew that Scarlett is right. "I'll kill him, not just for the Louds, but in honour of my mother." Emerald replied.

"How about we send you to your mother!" Motormaster shouted as he took out his sword.

"Motormaster!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Miss me Emerald warrior?" Motormaster smirked.

"Not really Motormouth!" Emerald readied her sword.

"I would love for you all to meet my new friends." Motormaster said and the Variants come out of the alleyways.

"The hell are these things?" Cobalt asked.

"No idea." Emerald said and attacked the variants.

* * *

Kratos is walking through the streets of Avalor until he is face to face with Goldar.

Goldar unsheathed his sword as Kratos brought out his Blades of Chaos as the two circled each other, ready to fight.

"Well, well, Kratos. The God of War himself," Goldar smiled. "You're a god. Why would you serve a queen when this is exactly the kind of thing that you swore vengeance against?"

"Because unlike Zeus and the Gods of Olympus, Scarlett actually respects me and my skills. She's extremely grateful for my service. Its no wonder the best warriors in the multiverse consider it an honor to be a part of her team," Kratos said.

"Just like her to feel sympathy for you. No wife, no life, no home. This is all you have," Goldar said as Kratos grew irritated by that.

"Oh yeah? And what have Rita and Zedd ever done for you?!"

"Lord Zedd has given me my wings back!"

"Then I'll rip them off of you!" Kratos shouted.

Kratos charges towards Goldar, but Goldar blocks the blades of Chaos with his sword. Kratos aprryed the attack Goldar with the blades of chaos. Kratos jumps in the attack to strike at Goldar, but Goldar dodges the attack. "Putties attack!"Goldar shouted.

The Putty patrol all jump in the air and circle around the God of war, but one of the Putties get shot and the shooter revealed to Ash wielding a sawed off shotgun. "What's the matter Goldilocks afraid getting your hands dirty?" Ash said.

"Kill him!" Goldar shouted at the Putties. The Putties all charged towards Ash, while Kratos continued his fight with Goldar.

Ash shot down the Putties with his shotgun.

* * *

Back in the castle, Metus is beginning to grow impatience. "Where is he?" Metus asked.

"Right here." Morro said as he walks in with the Loud family handcuffed.

"You got the Loud family." Metus said.

"That's right. The first guy that Obsidian hired and he couldn't catch the Louds and was he foiled by rejected home alone traps." Morro laughed.

"Man you suck!" Loni laughed until a soldier hits him with the butt of his gun.

"Leave him alone!" Rita shouted.

"Why do you care? He's not your son." Metus said.

"Well she's like my mom, but from another dimension." Loni said.

"That's sweet kid." Morro said.

"Yes it is." Metus agreed.

Morro grabs Metus and holds his ghost blade and holds it to Metus' neck, Lynn slips out of her handcuffs and aimed her blasters at the Militia soldiers. "Put your weapons down or he gets it!" Morro shouted.

The Militia soldiers still aimed their guns at the Louds and Morro. "What are you doing?" Lincoln asked. "We got your boss?"

"Oh I know. But you're completely helpless." Metus smirked.

Then a blue blur hits the commander. "Cobalt?" Lori asked.

"Nope." The blurr stopped and it revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Who's the hell is that?!" A soldier shouted.

A friend," Sonic said as the one of the soldiers then got an arrow shot through his throat as he fell down, dead revealing Katniss Kent as the one who shot the arrow as she glared at the soldiers.

"Release my friends!"

The soldiers all dropped their guns and got down to their knees. "I was hoping there wasn't any bad guys here in Avalor. But nope!" Sonic said.

"They belong to the Arkham Knight's but he's not here." Lisa reported

"The Arkham who?" Morro asked.

"Iron Batman." Lincoln said.

"Oh." Morro said. "Did you came alone?"

"Nah, I came with my friends, Guardians of the Galaxy, StarFox, and the Z-Fighters." Sonic answered.

Metus breaks free from Morro and aimed his blaster at the rest of the gang. "Now the tables have turned." Metus chuckled.

But he heard something powering up and the camera pans to a three feet tall blue alien that resembles a koala or a French bulldog with four arms, two antennas on his head and three spines on his back. "Oh yeah and Stitch." Sonic said.

"Aloha!" Stitch laughed.

"Thanks little dude." Luna said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Metus groaned.

"Keep an eye on him Stitch." Sonic replied and Stitch nodded.

The rest of the Louds untied the rest of the captives. "Thank you, blue cat?" Francisco said.

"Actually I'm a hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog is my name." Sonic introduced himself.

"Sonic! We have a problem!" Krillin shouted through the commlink.

"Hang on Krillin. I'm on my way." Sonic replied.

"We're coming too!" Rita said.

"I'm sure that's wise lady." Sonic told Rita.

"We were trained by the best. Like Takanuva, Emerald and Scarlett." Leni replied.

"Ok fine." Sonic replied.

"Alright, the gender opposite kids and friends will stay here and guard the Royal family." Lynn Sr. stated. "My family and their friends will help the three armies defend Avalor."

They all nodded and the Loud family, Clyde, Santiagos, Kents, Morro and Sonic run off. When the group left, Metus smirked and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Metus smirked.

"Is it ice cream?" Loni asked.

Metus gave the genderbent gang a deadpan look. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you all." Metus said. He punches Stitch in the face and injects a needle of green liquid into his body and drops to the floor.

Metus is on all fours and his body gets bigger and grows muscles. "Yes, it's working!" Metus said as he almost as big as the Incredible Hulk and the Thing.

"Are those steroids?" Lynn (D63) asked.

"No, magitum mixed with a powerful potion." Metus replied and his transformastion was complete. "The bigger they are, the harder I'll smash!"

 **(We finished training)**

 **Lincoln: We're good at this.**

 **Me: Glad you and Clyde got the hang of it.**

 **Clyde: You know it man!**

 **(Looks at my phone)**

 **Me: Looks like Shuriki is in the Panther kingdom.**

 **Lincoln and Clyde: Who?**

 **Me: Shuriki took over Avalor and ruled over the kingdom for 41 years until Sofia saved the day by getting Elena out of her amulet. I'll explain everything when you two get back. Now go.**

 **(Lincoln and Clyde run off to the Panther kingdom)**

 **Me: Before I go. I would like Ben10man for the scene where, Emerald talks to Scarlett about killing Obsidian, Kratos battles Goldar and the part where Sonic and Katniss save everyone. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**(Me watching the pirates of the Caribbean movies)**

 **Me: I think they're good movies but I'm amazed they made a series of movie based on one ride.**

 **Brian: Yeah but the theme song sounds awesome!**

 **Me: Thank Hans Zimmerman. Alright here's the chapter of Loud Fighters.**

 **(Enjoy Loud fighters)**

The Louds, Clyde, Santiagos, Kents, Morro and Sonic are running through the streets of Avalor. "So what's the plan?" Leni asked.

"We need to help the armies out." Rita said.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Loud." Bobby replied.

Then some putties jump in front of the group. "You got to be kidding me!" Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Keanu asked.

Then a pink shield hits the putties, knocking them down and the shield returns to it's rightful owner, Steven Universe. "Hey everyone." Steven said.

Then Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Connie all jumped in and took down the putties. "They're safe!" Garnet said through her badge.

"Who or what are you guys?" Lincoln asked.

"We are the Crystal gems!" Steven said.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Leni said.

"Wait is that Morro?" Pearl pointed out.

"Um, hey guys." Morro chuckled.

* * *

The three warriors are battling against Motormaster and his Stunicons, which caused them to form into Menasor. "Not this again." Emerald muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry about this Emerald!" Rigby shouted from her badge and Ultra Duck punches Menasor in the face.

"Leave it to us!" Mordecai, Rigby and Ultra Duck shouted.

"I can't believe Rigby saved my life." Scarlett groaned.

"I like him." Emerald said. "You should be more grateful of this."

Then Cobalt notices some familiar robots entering Avalor. "Oh no!" He said.

* * *

El Tigre, Jenny and Danny Phantom are battling against Chris Walker. "He's tough!" El Tigre shouted.

"Yeah i know!" Danny nodded.

"Little pigs, I will crush you all!" Chris said.

Jenny flew towards Chris Walker and whacked him with her mallet. "But we're stronger together!" Jenny said.

Danny and El Tigre both nodded and charged towards Chris Walker and punched him with both of their might. But it only pushed the Variant back. "I will not go down!" Chris said until Danny fired a energy beam and Jenny shot her laser beam at Chris.

But then a rocket hits Chris and was pushed back harder into a wall. The trio looked behind them and see the Quadant.

"What up guys?!" Star-Lord greeted.

"Looks like we have some guardian angels." Jenny giggled, but she face palmed. "Oh no that's Luan's standards.

"Sure is." said Danny.

Then some Jackbots show up and attack our heroes. "Jackbots?" Jenny questioned.

"Someone hired Jack Spicer?" El Tigre asked.

The Guardians minus Kraglin and Mantis got off of the Quadrant and attacked the Jackbots.

* * *

Back with the group, Morro just told them it was a long story which lead to argument until Sonic heard his comm ringing. "Hey Tails what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! I spotted Metus coming towards you." Tails said.

"Metus, but he's small." Sonic replied.

Metus breaks down a wall and the group's eyes widened. "Oh crud." Kaleb said.

"The bigger I am, the harder I'll smash you all!" said Metus.

"We can take him!" Lynn aimed her blasters at Metus and opened fire. But the shots did nothing to him.

"That tickled." Metus said.

"Guys! Metus got buff!" Loni shouted over Lori's badge.

"We know!" Lori shouted.

"I'll tear you all to shreds!" Metus shouted and charged towards the Loud family and co. But that was before Knuckles punches Metus in the face.

"Stop right there Metus!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles!?" Metus questioned.

"Let's take him down!" Amethyst shouted and charged towards Metus and the others followed suit.

Amethyst whips Metus' face with her whips. Morro slashed Metus with his ghost blades, the Santiagos both charged at Metus and attacked him on the back. Garnet punches Metus in the face multiple times and then gives Metus a uppercut. But when Katie and Clyde charged towards Metus, Metus swats the two to the side.

Kevin swings his hammer at Metus, but he grabs the hammer and throws Kevin at a building. Basically he took down everyone, until Goku dropped kicked Metus in the face.

"You!" Metus exclaimed.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" Goku glared at Metus.

Metus smirked and charged at Goku, but the Sayian vanished from the Agori's eyes. "Huh?" Metus wondered until Goku gives Metus a round house kick from behind.

Metus grew furious and unleashed a series of punches, but Goku blocks the punches and the attacks and blocks were becoming blurs. "It's hard to read the speed of the punches!" Lisa said.

"You think you can defeat me Sayian? Think again!" Metus asked and punches Goku in the face. But Goku uses the solar flare and blinded Metus. "My eyes!" Metus screamed in pain.

Goku shot a series of Ki blasts at Metus, and he gets hit by the blasts. But then Goku punches Metus in the face and he hits a wall on impact. Metus began to shrink back to his normal.

"No!" Metus shouted. But he noticed Lynn and Keith aimed their blasters at him and Keanu aimed his crossbow at him while the rest of the gang including Goku glared at Metus. "Um, listen can we talk?"

Rita punches Metus in the face, knocking him out. "That's for kidnapping my daughter." Rita said.

"Um that was Morro." Lana said.

"I kidnapped a kid!?" Morro exclaimed.

"So you won?" They all looked up and see Jack Spicer floating in the sky with his helipack. "But enjoy your victory, because Obsidain will take you all down!" Jack said right before he teleported away along with the rest of the Variants, putties, soldiers, Chris Walker, Goldar and the Stunticons.

"We won!" Leni cheered.

"But Avalor is damaged from the battle." Lisa sighed.

"Oh great." Sonic said.

* * *

The next morning, the kingdom of Avalor is in ruins from the attack from the Variants, Stunticons, Millita, Goldar and his putties. The Guardians of the Galaxy are helping Naomi's dad fixing the boats in the docks. Delsin, Fetch and Eugene were helping Camden and Julio's restaurant and fixing it. Gabe, Onua and Dante were at Gabe's parents' bakery.

Onua lifted up some rubble. "Are my parents ok?" Gabe asked.

"They're ok Gabriel." Dante smirked.

"They're fine Gabe." Onua reassured.

Elena was shocked at what had happened. She then got on her knees and started weeping.

As soon as that had happened, that was the point where Scarlett completely snapped and balled her hands into fists and the shen let out an ear-splitting scream up into the sky as she was absolutely boiling mad as she stood there, panting. Her skin was starting to give off a clearly unhealthy red glow.

"Oh man," Riley stated as Emerald then grew concerned at that.

"Okay, I'll be honest," Cobalt said. "I've known Scarlett for about five months now and I've been dating her for two. And out of all of the things I've seen from her since meeting her, I can safely say that I have never seen her reach her boiling point like she has right now."

"I've never seen her like this either," Emerald said. "You've known her for longer than I have, so that's saying something coming from you, Cobalt."

Scarlett then marched down to where the crew were rescuing and rebuilding were as she then took deep breaths and started calming down. "Easy, Scarlett. Take it easy." She then went down to her best friend and boyfriend to talk.

"So what's the plan?" Cobalt asked.

"Go to my home, find Obsidian, kill Obsidian," Scarlett said as they looked as Elena weeped as Emerald shook her head.

"Why is it that the one of us who wants peace the most, who deserves peace the most, has to have her kingdom destroyed and the rest of us have our homes and kingdoms still intact?" she asked. "Where's the message in that?"

"Riley why don't you go help the others I just want to be alone." said Emerald and Riley walked away.

"I'll do it!" Scarlett and Cobalt looked at Emerald. "My weapon will have Obsidian's blood."

"you don't see this in the comics." Raimundo said.

"Being a hero means you have to help the community." said Muscle Man.

"Reminds me of how I did up my home after a twister." said Clay.

"I saw Elena and she's really sad." Mordecai said.

"Give her some time Mordecai." Skips suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morro is in the throne room with Tahu and Cobalt. "So let me get this straight, those dragonflies belong to Obsidian?" Morro asked.

"Yes, that's what Bayonetta said." Cobalt said.

Morro sighed and grabbed the Fenton thermos filled with his former ghost soldiers. "Anyway I should get going."

"You sure? We can really use you." Cobalt said.

"No, i don't want any more destruction here." Morro said and turned away.

"Hey Morro." Morro stopped and looked at the Toa of fire. Tahu handed Morro a badge with a flaming sword on it. "A token of not only my trust, but Scarlett's trust as well."

"Thank you Tahu." Morro said as a portal opened up and Morro walked into the portal back to Ninjago.

"Will we see him again." said Cobalt.

* * *

After taking back the others, Bobby was in the gym training rigourously with his sword as he dueled Scarlett.

"More ferocity!" Scarlett shouted as Ronnie Anne watched as Bobby then got a bit distracted as Scarlett then did a roundhouse kick to his head as he fell to the floor and rubbed the spot where Scarlett kicked.

"What was that for?"

"Obisidian's gang isn't going to give you any breaks. Don't expect me to either," Scarlett said. "Never give your opponent any kind of advantage, otherwise you're dead. What is it?"

"It's just that my parents moved me and Ronnie Anne to a new apartment closer to where our extended family lives," Bobby said. "I was just thinking about what I'm going to tell her."

"Nothing," Scarlett said. "You can't tell anyone about your connections to the Scarlet Army or the Justice Rangers. Technically, we don't exist. We're covert and secretive. Everyone who knows about us has been sworn to secrecy."

"Wait? We're being trained by the best warriors in the multiverse and we can't even tell anyone?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No one you want to keep safe."

"But the worse part is I don't know how me and Lori are going to continue our relationship." Bobby said.

Scarlett sighed as she sat down.

"What I'm about to say to you isn't in my best interest. It's in your's."

"Give it to me straight, Scarlett," Bobby said.

"I only train those who I deem worthy. You must be sound in mind, body, and soul. I can't train you if this is on your mind."ood conscious

Bobby then gasped. "You're giving up on me?"

"No. I have never given up on any student before and I'm not starting now. But you're not at your personal best right now. And 90% of long-distance relationships end in break-ups. I hate to say it but it's the truth."

"So you're asking me to break up with Lori?" Bobby asked.

"I would never ask you to do that. But I cannot in good conscience train you to be a warrior if your estranged relationship with her is on your mind," Scarlett said. "Take it from someone who's been where your at."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was being trained to be the new Scarlet Warrior by my father's old master, I initially let his death cloud my mind. It was all I could think of and I performed miserably. But when he had a stern talking-to with me that I should honor his memory, I put all my energy into my training. That's gotten me to where I'm at now," she said, putting a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I'm not telling you this as your teacher. I'm telling you this as your friend."

"I understand." Bobby sighed.

"No, I don't want you to end it!" Ronnie Anne said with tears in her eyes.

"We have to Ronnie Anne." Bobby said and got up, then walked away.

Ronnie Anne got up and walked away. "Ronnie Anne wait!" Scarlett said but Ronnie Anne ran off.

* * *

Bobby looked around the kingdom for Lori he finds Lori. "Bobby." Lori said.

"Lori, we need to talk." Bobby sighed.

Lori then rubbed her arm and sighed. "I know what's going on."

"Really? Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I'm going through the same thing," Lori said. "Since your copy moved to be with your extended family back in Royal Woods and we share their memories, I've been getting my butt kicked in training. I'm not on my game with this whole long-distance thing on my mind."

"I don't think that this is going to work. Us being in different states for so long," Bobby said as the others watched in awe at this.

"I think we need to take a little break," Lori said. "You know. See other people."

"I agree," Bobby said as Kole took off his hat, held it to his heart and bowed his head.

Bobby and Lori then hugged each other in understanding as Lori stuck out her hand. "Friends?"

Bobby then shook her hand. "Friends."

They both parted ways as Drax approached Bobby. "I am sorry for your separation. But you will find another woman who dances." Drax said.

"Let me Drax. I know how you felt." Kole said. "When I had to say good bye to my lady. It was the hardest thing we had to do."

"I get it," Bobby said as the guys sat down. "But Scarlett's right. Obsidian's going to use every advantage he gets to kill us. I can't let my move distract me from the goal at hand."

As the group left, Kole got an idea as he picked up his guitar and started strumming and singing to himself a new song.

"And she feels like Carolina

Looks like California

Shining like those New York lights

On Broadway

When she looks back I'm behind

I'll always be there for her

She makes me feel like home's not

So far away

She feels like Carolina"

The scene transitioned to him singing this song to Kendall who nodded in approval.

"That's great. But I think if you're going to perform this in front of Avalor, you're going to need both sides of the coin if you know what I'm saying," Kendall stated.

"You want a duet?"

"Yes. It's the perfect thing to get Lori's mind off the Bobby thing," Kendall said.

"Let's do it."

Kendall grabs her guitar and strums it. "Let's heal our friends."

* * *

Ronnie Anne is in the forest and starts punching a tree. "What do you know about relationships?! You don't know Jack!" Ronnie Anne said as she punched the tree.

But she got down on her knees and broke down into tears. She buried her hands and cried her eyes out. "Ronnie Anne?" Ronnie Anne looked behind her and sees Lincoln.

Her sadness turned anger as she got back up. "What are you waiting for? End it!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"It's about what Scarlett said. She told me too." Lincoln sighed.

"Go ahead, Queen Egghead wants us to go splitsville." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronnie listen to me." Lincoln said.

"I don't want to end it!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne admitted.

Ronnie Anne's sadness and anger turned into confusion. "What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You're really great and all. You don't want to do any of that girly stuff when we hang out." Lincoln said. "Like the arcades and stuff. You're a pretty cool girl."

"Well. You're the first boy i ever liked back and after I moved with my extended family I still thought about you. Like everyday, with all that mushy stuff." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Are you getting mushy on me?" Lincoln asked and Ronnie Anne blushed.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne admitted. "I want to make this work."

"Same here. But we need to focus on the task at hand." Lincoln said. "How about this. When we defeat Obsidian, I'll take you out on a date. Just you and me, at the arcade."

"I like that Lame-o." Ronnie Anne smiled.

The camera pans to a shot of the two looking over the kingdom of Avalor. Lincoln twirls Ronnie Anne and brings her close to him. They joined hands and kissed for about 10 seconds.

They both parted from kissing and smiled. "So, we don't date until Obsidian is defeated?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, training first, relationship later." Lincoln said.

"Nice plan. Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks. Come let's get back to Avalor." Lincoln said and the two walked back to the kingdom.

 **Kai: So you're not ending their relationship?**

 **Me: That's correct. I'm doing the same thing with Mordecai and Margaret.**

 **Kai: Good thinking man. But what Lori and Bobby?**

 **Me: They're on a break man. Not like Ross and Rachael.**

 **Kai: At least you're still shipping those two couples.**

 **Me: Yeah. I am never breaking up those two couples. Like Mordecai and Margaret. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Bobby and Lori go on a break, Scarlett's rage and Kole's song idea. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Me playing infamous second son)**

 **Me: Holy crap this is harder than I thought.**

 **Stewie: Hey man there you are. Listen I was wondering if you wanna join us for a movie.**

 **Me: Sure what movie are you guys going to watch.**

 **Stewie: Wonder Woman.**

 **Me: Yeah sure.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Scarlett then stood as Bobby walked in.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr," Scarlett addressed him with a serious look on her face.

Kole then looked to him nervously. "She full-named you. That means she's serious."

"oh god." Krillin said. "Look Scarlett whatever Bobby did."

"Let me Krillin. What do you want Scarlett?" Bobby asked "I had to break up with the love of my life. And now what? What more do you want you heartless being."

"I was going to say that I'm proud of you for having the strength to do that," Scarlett stated. "I've had my home and my people taken right from me by Obsidian. The only pain that you've had recently was having to take a break from the love of your life. Which of us is the real victim here?"

"She's got a point," Kole said.

"Whatever. You put work first and friends later." said Bobby and walked away.

"I think you made a big mistake. You turned Bobby into a Giant d***." said Krillin.

"I'm with the guy dating a android." said Rocket.

"Okay. Put yourselves in his shoes and answer this: What's more important? Your relationship or your life?" Scarlett asked.

Krillin was taken aback at that as Scarlett put a hand on her hip. "Um, well..."

"Hey, it's not exactly a trick question."

"Listen here, bub!" Rocket shouted before Scarlett gripped his tail before he got to her.

"If he gets captured by Obsidian because his strained relationship, Lori is only going to get worse with it. I advised him to take the lesser of two evils."

* * *

"Well still! I suggest you let me go! Or else!" Rocket shouted.

"I think I hear Goku calling me!" Krillin said.

Scarlett then dropped Rocket on his butt as he groaned as Scarlett glared.

"I'm sorry. I only have the best of intention in everything that I do," Scarlett said.

"Well you can still be a complete psychopath!" Rocket said.

"Yeah, we humans get that a lot," Scarlett said. "But I'm not the only psychopath in this room."

"Oh you got me there!" Rocket chuckled.

"I got some training do. I'll let you mad woman and animal get to work." said Krillin and walked away.

* * *

Bobby is sitting in the garden and he sees Ronnie Anne. "Hey bro." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"You took the news well." Bobby replied.

"What news?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Didn't Lincoln told you to take a break?" Bobby asked.

"No, we're still going out." said Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne, that was a big mistake. You need to break up with Lincoln, we need to stay focus on the task at hand." said Bobby. "90% of relationships end in break ups."

"Sometimes they don't! Me and Lincoln won't end up in splitsville unlike you and Lori." Ronnie Anne said. "What happened to you Bobby? You're not my brother anymore."

"I'm still your brother." said Bobby.

"No you're someone else. You're not the Bobby who misses his babe, you're the Bobby who's becoming a emotionless Killing machine." Ronnie Anne replied. "But you listen here. I love Lincoln Loud and if you can't accept it, then you lose two things." Ronnie Anne said and walked away.

"Ronnie wait!" Bobby cried out and she stopped.

*While that was going on*

Lincoln and Lori are in Lori's room and Lincoln told Lori about how he and Ronnie Anne are still dating even those they're in a long distance relationship. "That's really sweet Lincoln." Lori replied. But then she realized something and her eyes widened.

"Lori, you ok?" Lincoln asked.

We see a splitscreen of Bobby and Lori as they stare in disbelief. "What was I thinking? This break is a horrible idea." The two both said.

* * *

Afterwards...

A man in the shadows approached the gym as Scarlett trained relentlessly in the battlefield.

"Scarlet Warrior?" the man asked as Scarlett stopped breifly and turned to him.

"Do I know you?" Scarlett asked.

"An associate of mine actually works for you: Ezio Auditore da Firenze," the man said as Scarlett raised her eyebrow.

"An Assassin?" Scarlett asked. "Do you-"

"I didn't actually meet him. Ezio was with the Italian Brotherhood. I was with the Spanish Brotherhood. I am Aguilar de Nerha," he stated with a bow.

"I'm not currently accepting new soldiers at the moment... Aguilar. But I'm pretty sure that my best friend Emerald can find a spot for you on her team," Scarlett stated.

"An Emerald warrior? I'm sure she'll do fine where can I find her?" Aguilar asked,

"I think she went down to the bar." Scarlett replied. "She's facing a problem."

"Thank you." said Aguilar and walked away.

* * *

Aguilar walks down to the bar and finds Emerald drinking at the bar. "Are you the Emerald warrior?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Emerald asked.

"I am Aguilar. An assassin for the Spanish brotherhood." said Aguilar.

"Another assassin. Like Ezio?" Emerald asked.

"We serve under different brotherhoods." said Aguilar.

"I see." Emerald said.

"I wish to join your army." said Aguilar.

"You want in?" Emerald asked. "Very well. I can really use a Assassin for my team."

"You will not regret it." said Aguilar.

"Good to hear." Emerald replied as she drank her iced tea.

Luan and Lane enter Scarlett's make shift office. "You wanted to see us Scarlett?" Luan asked.

"Okay, I've brought you two here to give you an important message," Scarlett said. "As you two know, tomorrow is April 1st. Which is April Fools Day where you two come from."

"My favorite holiday," Lane said, nudging Luan.

"Don't get too excited," Scarlett said. "You two are powerful fighters now. You guys are nothing like you were before we met. Not only are you stronger, but you're also getting smarter. Your pranks around your houses already did some serious damage to your families. I mean, sending Lana into a pit of rhubarb pies? That could have killed her!"

"I understand," Luan said.

"So you need to make me a promise: no pranks," Scarlett said. "With your new skills, you could send one of your siblings to the hospital... or worse."

Lane then crossed his heart. "I promise."

Luan looked hesitant as she twiddled her thumbs and Scarlett looked stern as shook her head.

"Fine," Luan said.

"I do not want to see so much as one discarded banana peel in this castle tomorrow or, so help me, I will deliver you to Obsidian myself."

"Deal," Lane said nervously as Scarlett smiled and walked away.

"Eh, what the heck?" Scarlett announced as she briefly flicked her finger up and sprayed the two with their own boutonnieres in the faces and she chuckled to herself briefly as she left.

Then Muscle Man enters the scene. "Let me guess the April fools day talk?" Muscle man asked.

"Yeah.' said Lane and Luan.

"Same here copies" Muscle man sighed.

Lane than thought of something and told Luan to come to his room.

In lane's room.

"What is it Lane?" Luan asked.

"We're going to have fun tomorrow." said Lane.

"But Scarlett said."

"She said not a prank in this castle, not the kingdom." Lane smirked.

"Oh. Now I get it." Luan smirked, but her smirked went away. "But we prank small."

"Of course." said Lane.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, Mantax was polishing his shell, Jack was building more Jackbots, and then the Arkham Knight steps in and a piece of metal in a jar in his hand.

"What's in that jar?" Mantax asked.

"This is a piece of the Allspark. The relic that brought life to all transformers." said the Arkham Knight.

"So what you going to do?" Jack asked. "Brings cars to life?"

"No." said the Arkham Knight said and looked at his tank drones. "Give my tech an upgrade."

* * *

Jill Andersen walked through the castle gates wearing her Cinnibarian Guard uniform and noticed Scarlett standing there. Her uniform is a short sleeved and has elbow gloves that are red on top and black on the bottom, it was a top with alternating colors of red as it went down to the folds and black pants and boots. The top had the red dragon-black tiger crest of Cinnibar on it and had a short red cape with a black inside attached to it.

"Reporting for duty, my Queen," Jill said, giving a salute as Scarlett smiled.

Rita then noticed her and walked down and put her hands on her hips. "You're late."

"Yeah, since that whole fiasco with Nettle trying to destroy my daughter, I'm officially unable to go back to my normal life," Jill said with a sigh. "Not that it was ever normal to begin with."

The two then smiled and hugged each other. "It's good to see you, Jill."

"How long has it been, Rita?"

"I don't know... 17 years since Lynn and I retired?" Rita said.

"For me, was 12," Jill said with a smile.

Riley and the Louds then looked at each other and back at the scene.

"That's your mother?" Lola asked.

"Yep," Riley said. "What I didn't know was that your parents know my mom."

Rita and Jill then walked over.

"Kids, this is me and your father's old friend from work Jill. She's a retired Royal Guard for the Kingdom of Cinnibar," Rita explained.

"Actually, I officially came out of retirement a few months ago to help train my daughter in magic," Jill said. "Scarlett called me in because Cinnibar's my home too. I swore to protect it under all circumstances. And we sorceresses are beings of our word."

"How do you two know each other?" Lori asked.

"Well, Cinnibar and Elm Reef have been allies for quite some time, actually since before Emerald was born. We went to school together and trained together to be Royal Guards. But she was assigned to Cinnibar and me and your father were assigned to Elm Reef," Rita said.

"But you and Dad always made stories that you were a crossing guard when you met," Lincoln said.

"You lied to us?" Leni asked.

"Well, if you told your children that you were warriors from another dimension, how would you react?"

"At least you guys had a better chance of having your kids lead a normal life," Jill said. "Aside from being warriors, you guys are just normal humans. I'm a sorceress, so there was always a chance of Riley inheriting my powers, which she did."

"Normal? I have 11 kids and you call that normal?" Rita said.

"She's right." Lucy said and Jill was startled by Lucy's appearing act.

"I'm sorry about that my daughter Lucy she does that a lot." Rita said.

"I do agree with that," Jill said. "But try explaining to your kids that you can do this."

She then snapped her fingers and a ball of flame appeared in her hand.

"That is because of magic." said Lisa.

"Still cool though." said Lynn

"Still a show off huh?" Rita smirked. "Well not all of us are magical."

"I'm just a pro at it." said Jill at threw the ball of flame at a target.

"Nice shot." said Lori.

"Thanks." said Jill. "Anyway we'll catch up later Rita. I need to talk to my boss." Jill walked away to Scarlett's side.

 **(Me, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Lloyd, Stewie, Brian, Delsin, Fry, Bender and Leela exit the movie theatre)**

 **Stewie: I'm not going to lie. It was a great movie.**

 **Bender: Damn right it was.**

 **Me: Got that right. DC actually did a good job. But I still love Suicide Squad.**

 **Bender: That was awesome.**

 **Delsin: Damn right.**

 **Me: (getting a message) Something's happening at the Royal Ontario Museum.**

 **(Everyone looks at Bender)**

 **Bender: don't look at me!**

 **Me: Come on let's go check it Out. But first. I would like to thank Ben10man for the part where Scarett talks to Bobby, Aguilar showing up, Scarlett's talk to Luan and Lane, also Jill and Rita being old friends. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**(We return to the ship and fly off)**

 **Rigby: We need to get to Japan and quick.**

 **Me: We will, we only lost one jar, but we only have four jars left to find.**

 **Mordecai: How hard can it be.**

 **Me: Well I came prepare with this. (shows a white cat)**

 **Ronnie Anne: A cat?**

 **Stewie: What does a cat have to do?**

 **Me: That mummy is afraid of cats. We can use it and grab the jar.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

The next day, Lori and Bobby were not well with this break. Bobby was sitting near the docks looking depressed and sighed. "Something wrong!" Bobby turned around and sees Danny Fenton and Manny Rivera.

"Oh hey guys." Bobby sighed.

"Why are you sad?" Manny asked.

"This stupid break with my girl. What was I thinking?!" Bobby exclaimed.

Manny and Danny sat next to Bobby. "Dude stop whining about your break up." said Danny.

"I wanted to continue my relationship but no. This happened!" Bobby sighed. "But Scarlett says she's a blockage from our training." said Bobby.

"That's a load." said Manny.

"But Scarlett says that 90% of relationships end in break ups." Bobby said.

"Don't listen to her, listen to your heart." said Manny and Bobby looks at Manny, in disbelief. "That's the only thing you take orders from for relationships."

"Really?" Bobby and Danny asked.

"I had to end my friendship with Frida because I was putting her in danger. But she saved my life a bunch of times." said Manny.

"Same thing for me. Tucker and Sam saved my life too, mostly Sam." said Danny.

"Your guys are right." said Bobby.

While that chat was going on*

Lori is sitting on her bed and looks at her phone and looks at the photos of her and Bobby and a tear drops on her phone. "You ok?" Garnet asked while standing at the threshold of the door.

"No. I made a mistake about this break." said Lori.

Garnet walks into Lori's room and sits down. "Listen to me. This break is messing you up." said Garnet.

"But Scarlett said." said Lori.

"You're in charge of your love life, not Scarlett." Garnet said. "Listen to your heart, that's the only thing to take orders for your life. Try having life and a relationship."

"I guess you're right." said Lori.

"Love is the answer, Lori." said Garnet.

"But what if Scarlett"

"Leave her to me." Garnet replied. "Tell Bobby how you feel about this break after the show."

"Show?" Lori asked.

"Kole and Kendall are putting on a show for you two." Garnet answered. "But first we have something in the town square."

* * *

The entire alliance was in the center of Avalor Square where Drax and Kratos were gearing up for a fist fight as the pair were in separate corners as they were being examined.

Korra was massaging Kratos' muscles (secretly fawning over him) as she gave him a bottle of water. "You ready, big guy?"

"Hell yes," Kratos said as he got up.

"Go get him, Kratos," Korra said.

Drax then got up as Scarlett walked up with a pistol in her hand.

"Okay, here's the rules. No weapons and no magic allowed. Just your fists. This is a test of pure strength and endurance. You cannot leave the square or you are disqualified. Other than that, anything goes," she announced.

"Understood." said Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"What do you mean Drax will lose?" Rocket asked. "Show your damn support!"

"I remember beating him in battle." said Clay.

"You were pretty tough sweetie." Rose agreed

"Fight!" Scarlett fired her pistol in the air and the two began to fight.

Both got some great hits in as the crowd behind them backed up as they got close and were shouting encouragements.

"Come on, Kratos!" Korra shouted.

"Let's go, Drax!" Star Lord cheered as Kratos hit a powerful uppercut to Drax as he spit out some blood from the punch.

Drax tackled Kratos and began to beat the crap out of him. "Yes!" Drax shouted as he continued to beat up the God of war.

Emerald began to walk away. "Where you going?" Cobalt asked.

"I got one of two recruits to find." said Emerald. "I'm not sure if I can make it for the show. But keep a eye out for Luan and Lane. I haven't seen them all day. Oh and don't tell Scarlett." Emerald said and walked away.

Kratos punches Drax and he gets back up. Kratos noticed something within Drax and he smirked. "You think you can defeat the God of war?!" Kratos smirked.

"I will defeat you!" Drax shouted and ran towards Kratos and gives Drax a right hook.

"Keep dreaming." Kratos replied and punched Drax un the pecs.

"Watch it!" said Drax and knocks out Kratos.

"Oh crap." Dante sighed.

"I have defeated the God of war!" Drax shouted and circled, around the fallen down soldier. "Who will face me!?"

Kratos sweeps Drax off his feet and knocks him down. "No, I win." said Kratos.

"Ok did you see what happened?" Scarlett asked.

"Drax lost the match." Leni said.

"That and he let his guard down due to his ego." said Scarlett. "Search for your opponents weak point. Once you find it, there's no stopping you."

"Well that's great." said Lars.

Piccolo enters the ring and Leni joins in. "Ok I'm so ready to fight against you Pickle!" Leni said,

"Dodge!" Piccolo shouted and punched Leni into a wall. "You should of dodge!"

"Leni are you ok?" Kody asked.

"I'm fine sweetie! But I got dust in my hair and eyes." said Leni.

"That wasn't nice!" Loni said.

"Dodge!" Piccolo shouted and bitch slapped Loni into another wall.

"Son of a." said Tahu.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, Obsidian is sitting on his throne. "Now I have brought you three here so I can have the Loud family here." He said.

"I can assure you Obsidian. We won't fail." said a voice,

"Perfect, now go to Avalor and get the Louds." said Obsidian. "I already lost two bodies and I will not tolerate failure."

"You can count on us." said another voice.

* * *

Back in Avalor, Mordecai and Luke Loud are fighting, along with Rigby fighting against Lars.

"So your break started like 3 days ago?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah, and I can't take it. This break is turning me into a jerk." said Bobby.

"Yeah, you made me drop my churro on the floor when you stormed out." said High Five Ghost.

"Oh boo hoo!" Bobby groaned. "Sorry about that." Bobby apologized.

"Nah, it's cool. But take my advice you have to fight for what you believe in." said High Five Ghost.

"Thanks for the advice." said Bobby.

"No problem." said High Five Ghost.

Mordecai knocks Luke out with a right hook and Rigby round house kicks Lars in the face. "In your face!" Rigby shouted.

"Our favourite slackers win!" said Jaller.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered.

"Not bad dudes." said Luke as he got back up.

"Sigh, I lost to a trash panda." Lars sighed.

"Rocket's the trash panda not me." Rigby said.

"Ok we'll do one more match and then we'll go the concert." said Scarlett. "Kole and Kendall have just left."

"Also me and Leni have a trick for the show." Kody said.

"Can't wait to see it." Scarlett said as Kody and Leni both walked away.

"Next up Omi vs El Tigre." said Ryu.

Manny spinned his belt buckle and became El Tigre. "I will place you where you are put!" Omi said.

"It's put him in his place." Slug corrected.

"Same thing." Omi replied.

"Fight!" Scarlett said.

Both Omi and El Tigre both charge at each other and clashed.

* * *

Emerald sis disguised as a teacher and sees a teenage girl around Luna's age with fair skin, blonde hair, with a light blue streak, four pairs of eyelashes, and has two piercings on each ear, she's wearing white shirt, with a symbol bearing the resemblance of the logo of The Who on it, a light blue leather jacket, with a skull patch on the back, burgundy ripped jeans, which is being held by a black studded belt, and purple boots. She closes her locker.

"Here goes." said Emerald. Emerald walked up to her and asked. "Are you Sam Sharp?"

"Yes and you are?" Sam asked.

"I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef, I would like you to join the Emerald army." said Emerald.

"Is this a joke?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like the joking type?" Emerald asked.

"Well, you look just like everybody else here. I mean, if you really were a queen, everyone in Royal Woods would know your presence."

Suddenly, Emerald shushed her and quickly ushered her into a nearby classroom. "Don't say it out loud, Sam. No one here can know who I really am." She then sighed before snapping her fingers and she was dressed in her royal gown, which was colored green and adorned with emeralds and flower patterns on the ruffles. She then plopped her emerald tiara on her head and gave a curtsey to Sam. "Is this proof enough for you?"

Sam was suddenly stricken speechless as her mouth gaped wide open, to which Emerald smiled and walked over, pushing her mouth up before she looked to the door and she stuck her hand out and a magic staff appeared in it and she pointed it at the door. "Dooricus Lockius." The door then locked itself as Sam stared.

"Okay. I was never an expert at geography, but I've never heard of a place called Elm Reef," Sam said, calming herself down.

"Oh, my dear Samantha," Emerald said, walking towards her. "What if I told you that the dimension you know, the dimension we're in right now, is but one of many?"

"One of many?" Sam asked as she thought back. "Now that you mention it, I remember overhearing the Loud sisters that go hear talk about going through training in another dimension and how difficult it is going there. I just shrugged it off because I thought they were crazy."

"If I heard that talk, I would think they were crazy too. That is if I wasn't there with them."

"This is insane? Am I going crazy too?" Sam asked as she shook her head as Emerald dissolved her staff.

"If you were crazy, would you honestly be able to see this?" She then opened her hand up and a small flame appeared in her palm as Sam gazed, utterly awed at the sight as Emerald smiled and dissolved the flame by closing her fists.

Sam then got onto her knees at Emeralds feet, putting her hands together. "Please, your highness... teach me."

"Are you certain?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, please. I want to know everything there is to know about these other dimensions. My biggest love may be music, but I've always had an interest in other worlds in my spare time. And now that I know they exist, I want to know what they are like."

"Come to the coffee shop after school and we'll talk." said Emerald.

* * *

The audience sat down to Kole and Kendall's concert as Lynn whispered to Kody. "What got Kole into country music to begin with?"

"You ever see Dad's movie Chattahoochee?" Kody said.

"The Alan Jackson biopic?"

"Yeah. Our parents spent about three years in Nashville filming the movie. Kole was about 7 years old and he was so taken by the culture. He's been in love with country music ever since.

"How is Lincoln handling it?" Kody asked.

"He and Ronnie Anne are still dating." said Lynn.

When Bobby sat down he looked to his right and sees Lori. "Oh hey." said Lori.

"Hey Lori." said Bobby.

"Listen about this break." said Lori.

"Yeah that's what I want to talk to you about." Bobby replied.

Before any of them could speak the Kole and Kendall walked on stage. "This song is for our friends Bobby Santiago and Lori Loud. We're here to heal them." said Kendall.

"This is for you guys!" Kole said.

The two began to play their song and the two began to whisper. "On three we whisper what we were about to say." Lori whispered.

"One, two, three." Lori and Bobby both whispered. "I want to make this work!" The two whispered.

"We literally had the same thing on our mind." Lori whispered.

"Babe let's all agree that this break was stupid." Bobby whispered.

"I agree." said Lori. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend." Bobby kissed Lori on the cheek. "After the show I'll take you to that restaurant Delsin told me about."

"Sounds like a plan Boo boo bear." said Lori.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage Kody was working on a prop that he had prepared for his next big trick. It was a small enclosed cage with only a hole for it's opening. At it's side was a stand with a set of spikes jutting out from it as he grunted as he brought out a bottle of vodka and soaked a rag in it and rubbed it on the spikes as Leni stood to the side, brushing her hair as she looked at him preparing.

"So, what's the plan?" Leni asked.

"This trick is going to be about you having complete trust in me, Leni," Kody said, putting his hand on her chin. "This trick is very dangerous. It involves spikes, fire, anything can go wrong."

Leni then nodded and gave out a sigh. "Helena."

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"My actual first name is Helena," Leni stated. "Everyone calls me Leni for short."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kody asked.

"In case we don't make it." Leni said.

"We will make it my amazing beauty." Kody said and Leni blushed.

"Oh stop it Kody." said Leni.

"Of course, babe," Kody smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Leni blushed and she said. "Let's show our friends a show." Leni said.

* * *

When Kole and Kendall finished their last song and they get some applaud from some of the teams. "For now, my big brother Kody will put on a show." said Kole.

"Kody?" Kopaka asked. "He better not pull a rabbit under his hat."

At the show, Kaz pushed out the prop with a sigh as he turned to his brother and hugged him.

"Good luck, bro," Kaz said as Kody nodded.

"I'm gonna need it. This is the most complex trick I've ever done," Kody stated.

"Once you've trained under the Scarlet Warrior, you get that sort of need to push yourself," Kaz said as he walked backstage to watch.

Kody then nodded as he placed a red cover over the prop as he kissed Leni on the cheek. "Let's do this."

The curtain opened at the auditorium as Leni sat on the contraption and the pair pulled the cover off, revealing a small square cage with no visible openings except for a small circular hole and a set of spikes next to it.

Leni put the top off of the cage and went down into it as Kody revealed the opening in the front as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before placing her hand in the hole before she ducked her body into it and blew a kiss at the audience as Kody closed the cage up so that no one could see her except for her hand.

Kody then picked a match from his pocket and struck it on his shoe as it lit and he threw it at the spikes, igniting the vodka and setting them on fire. He then approached the spikes as he wiped his brow.

"No. He's not going to-" Rita began as Lynn Sr. gulped.

Kody then sighed heavily before he pushed the spikes right into the cage and they set off a flash and a spark as Leni's hand pulled back into the cage. He then rubbed his hands together and knocked on the cage as the sides fell away, revealing that Leni wasn't there anymore!

The audience then gasped in awe at that as he removed the spikes and Kaz took them off the stage before putting out the flames with a fire extinguisher. Kody then put the cage back together and removed the top from it before taking a green sheet, (the same color as Leni's dress) unfolded it, and shimmied it a little bit before he suddenly swung it back with a flourish and revealed Leni was underneath it.

The audience applauded before he did the same thing again and swung the sheet back revealing Kristen from it.

Katniss and Kendall then looked to the seat next to them and saw their sister was no longer there!

"That's my girlfriend." Loni whispered to Benson.

"That last girl?" Benson asked.

Just when Leni, Kristen and Kody were about to take a bow, concrete daggers grow in Leni's legs and she screams in pain.

"Is this part of the trick?" Mikey asked.

Just then Augustine comes down and Delsin glared at her. "Greeeting Avalor, I am Augustine." said Augustine.

But Rita noticed the stage is losing colour and crystals are coming out of nowhere. "What the heck?" Rita asked.

But Scarlett knew one thing. "Ivy."

Ivy arrived on stage and smirked. "Hello everyone." said Ivy.

"Ivy!" Karai glared and took out her Sword.

"Miss me sis?" Ivy smirked.

"She's your sister?" Lori asked Scarlett as she stood up with a shake of her head.

"Half-sister really but I don't have time to get into details."

"Let me guess. Obsidian hired you two?" Tahu asked as he took out his flame swords.

"Yes and actually three." said Ivy.

"Three?" Tahu questioned and a woman with long red hair a light blue dress with Gems and she smirked.

"Does Ivy have a twin?" Grimlock asked.

"She looks like Ivy." Vegeta replied.

"Wrong again punk. The name's primsa." Primsa said as she fired crystals at Lori. But Bobby tackles Lori just in time.

"Thanks BooBoo bear." said Lori.

"No problem babe." said Bobby. "Fight first, dinner late."

"Right!" Lori snapped in reality

Karai jumped in the air and kicked ivy in the face. "First you violated my Queen's island, slaughter some of her people, now you're violating Avalor?!" shouted.

"They were weak." said Ivy. "But don't worry I'll bring you back to your mommy. Thinking you can be better than her."

Scarlett shook her head and she and Cobalt jumped up and took out their swords.

Ivy smiled at Cobalt. "Hey, pretty boy. Think you can take me on?"

"Do not flirt with my boyfriend, Ivy," Scarlett said.

"Oh, you're no fun."

Karai slashes Ivy's cheek and it leaves a c cut. "You already stole her army and powers." Karai glared. "You dishonourable b*."

"I am Groot!" Groot charges towards Primsa

Prisma punches Groot in the face. "We're not here for the giving tree." Prisma said as Ivy uses her telekinesis to drag the Louds on the stage and Augustine took the daggers out of Leni.

"Lori!" Bobby shouted

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne cried out. The. The santiagos and Clyde get dragged in as well.

"We just want the kids." said Ivy

"Well you're not getting them!" Cobalt shouted as he twirled his magic rod around, charged it up, and slammed it on the ground, releasing a massive energy wave from around him. The wave then collided with the three as Augustine made a massive concrete shield from around them, which was then annihilated by the wave as they looked and saw that everyone had run off.

Behind a corridor, Scarlett reached into her pouch and took out a ruby band that she then clamped around her upper right arm, just above the end of her glove. "Okay. This is where 5 years of training in the Mystic Isles pays off." She then whistled loudly as her alicorn steed, Oleander, charged in and she immediately got onto her and started riding off towards the battle.

Luna plays her guitar and a emgery beam hits Ivy. "This is a step down for bio terrorists." Augustine said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are fighting off Prisma together as they fight as one. "Like Steven and Connie." said Emerald. "Bobby, Lori. Fight as one!" Connie shouted.d

Lori and Bobby both nodded and both attacked Ivy. "You two make a horrible couple." said Ivy.

"We will literally twist you into a pretzel!" Lori shouted.

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed.

But luckily Luan and Lane witness the fight from outside and let's just say they're glad they missed the concert. "We need to stop them!" Lane said.

"Don't worry Lane. I have a plan." said Luan and smirks.

 **(We have arrived in Japan)**

 **Me: Ok let's get to work.**

 **Bender: Then after this let's all get drunk!**

 **Me: When we find all the jars Bender. I would like to thank Ben10man for the parts where Drax and Kratos fight, Emerald talking to Sam, the concert, Kole's backstory, Kody's magic trick and Scarlett's encounter with the trio. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**(We walk around the museum and we see Imhotep holding a jar and black book and a gold book)**

 **Ladybug: Drop the jar.**

 **Imhotep: (ancient language)**

 **Me: (holds a cat) A little something for you.**

 **Imhotep: (Gets scared and runs away)**

 **Cat Noir: He got away.**

 **Me: He dropped something. (Picks up the golden book)**

 **Ladybug: A book?**

 **Me: I think I know someone who can help us out.**

 **Delsin: Skips?**

 **Me: Yeah. You guys go on without me. I'm going to find Skips. Get the last two jars without me.**

 **Delsin: You got it.**

 **(Enjoy Loud fighters)**

Muscle Man and Stitch were getting some information about the Magitum that he got. "What do you want?" Metus asked.

"Some info bro. What's with this stuff?" Muscle Man asked.

"It makes you go to hell." said Metus.

Muscle Man and Stitch look at each other and both nodded. Muscle Man takes out a car battery and Stitch takes out a chainsaw. "We can do this this the easy way or our way." Muscle Man glared.

Stitch revved up his chainsaw and laughed. "Kata baka dooka?" Stitch asked. (Translation: May I be destructive?)

"You're bluffing." Metus said.

"Are we?" Muscle Man said and charged up his car battery.

"Ok I'll talk the Magtium I had was this powerful stuff my boss made. It makes the user more powerful." Metus explained.

"Music to my ears." Muscle Man smirked.

Then Gabe entered the room. "Muscle Man. We have a problem." Gabe reported.

"Ugh! What is it?" Muscle Man groaned.

Tahu was thrown back by Prisma, while Delsin and Cole are battling against Augustine. Lori, Bobby, Goku, Scarlett and Cobalt are battling against Ivy.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne jump in the air and attacked Prisma. Prisma glares at the two, but Steven throws his shield at Prisma and smacks her in the face.

Grimlock clutched his fist and takes his sword out. "Come on guys! Let's kick their asses!" Grimlock roared and ran towards the battlefield.

The others all nodded and joined the battle. But then Crystal soldiers, brutes or regular size with no faces and various weapons. "Oh crap." Danny said.

* * *

Lane and Luan are running and they see Muscle Man, Stitch, and Elena running towards the fight. "What are you guys doing?" Elena asked.

"We're planning to save everyone." Luan replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Muscle man asked.

"Well it's still a work in progress." Lane chuckled.

"You don't have a plan?!" Muscle Man shouted.

"We had to think small for our pranks." Luan said.

"Elena, Stitch head straight to the others me and the two pranking rookies are gonna plan something." Muscle man said.

* * *

Back with the others the others are still fighting Ivy, Prisma and Augustine. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne joined up with Lori and Bobby to fight Ivy. Mordecai and Rigby in their death kwon do outfits fighting off Prisma.

"Hmm. There's something familiar about you two?" Ivy said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"You remind me of your father." said Ivy.

"What does that mean? How do you know our father?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I killed him." Ivy glared and the Santiagos gasped. "Don't worry I'll reunite you two with him." Ivy said and threw a large boulder at the two couples.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln cried out.

"Bobby!" Lori cried out.

Lori and Lincoln both shoved Ronnie Anne and Bobby and they both get hit by the boulder.

"Lincoln/Lori!" Ronnie Anne and Bobby both shouted.

Lori gets up but she felt extreme pain in her chest, left leg and right arm. "My chest, leg arm!" Lori cried out.

Lincoln gets out of the boulder and drops to his knees. "I can't feel my body." Lincoln whined in pain.

Jenny scanned Lincoln's body and gasped. "He's not gonna make it!" Jenny said.

"My baby!" Rita cried out.

"Rapunzel and Korra are too busy to heal him!" Scarlett pointed out.

"No! He is going to live!" Goku replied and took out a green bean and walked up to Lincoln. "Here Lincoln, eat up."

Goku placed the bean in Lincoln's mouth and he eats it. Then it heals up Lincoln's injuries and Lincoln gets better. "I saw a bright light and grandma." said Lincoln.

Rita hugs her only son tightly. "Oh my baby! I almost lost you!" Rita cried.

"This isn't a a family event!" Ivy shouted.

Goku glared at Ivy and clutched his fist. "You think you can hurt a bunch of kids and get away with it? You're a monster!" Goku shouted. Then he charged towards Ivy and beated the living daylights out of Ivy.

Bobby walked up to Lori and helped her up. "How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"In pain." Lori replied.

"Goku already had one Senzu bean. Take Lori to the infirmary, so you can be a good boyfriend." said Scarlett.

"Ok sure thing." said Bobby. "But you're not off the hook about your half sister!" Bobby said and took Lori off the battlefield.

Krillin fired a wave of ki blasts at Augustine knocking her down. "Woo hoo!" Krillin cheered.

Goku kept beating up Ivy and then round house kicks Ivy to the ground. Ivy gets back up only to get blasted by Stitch and Elena. Elena aimed the Specter of light at Ivy.

"Stay down! Your presence disturbs my kingdom!" Elena said.

"Stupidhead!" Stitch said.

Prisma gets fed up and imprisons the alliance within a crystal dome minus the Louds, Kents, Santiagos, Clyde and Claire. "Now where were we?" Ivy smirked.

"Leave our kids alone!" Rita shouted from the crystal prison.

Then Bobby throws his dual bladed sword at Ivy and it returns to his hand. "Stay away from my sister and future in laws." Bobby said.

"Just in time bro!" Lynn (D63) said.

"You are all nothing but rookies." Augustine said.

"Not to mention, everyone is stuck behind my Crystal prison." Prisma smirked.

"Not everyone!" Muscle man said with Luan and Lane by his side. "We also have a little something for you three." Muscle man said with a huge crate.

Ivy smirked and used her telekinesis to bring the crate closer to the trio. "Thank you Mitch." Ivy said and opened up only to reveal a time bomb counting down to zero. Then the crate exploded with whipped cream on the trio. Then three boxing gloves hits Ivy, Augustine and Prisma in the face and they get skunked.

Muscle man, Luan and Lane bursted into laughter. "Got you losers!" Muscle man laughed.

Ivy tried to throw a fireball, but it burned her hand. "Ow!" Ivy cried out.

"Crazy Crystals, kick their butts guys." Muscle man said.

The Louds, Santiagos, Kents, Clyde and Claire all charged towards the three villains and started beating up the three villains.

Muscle man laughed while Leif places mud in Augustine's eyes, Lynn elbow checks Prisma in the face, Lincoln and Linka slashed Ivy.

Onua uses his earthquake hammer to break free from the Crystal prison and they see the kids take down Ivy, Prisma and Augustine. Bobby and Ronnie Anne both charged towards Ivy and started to beat up Ivy.

"This is for our dad!" The main Santiagos shouted and gave Ivy a series of combos and gave her a uppercut.

Once the trio has been taken down, Scarlett went up to Prisma and the camera pans to everyone's reaction while Prisma screams in pain.

"This isn't over Scarlett." Ivy said as she teleported herself, Ivy and Augustine out of Avalor.

"Nice work guys." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I read your mind and you're back together with Lori?" Scarlett asked.

"I had to this break was tearing us apart." said Bobby.

"Yeah it was turning him into someone he hates." said El Tigre.

"Not to mention sending Lori in a depression." said Rita.

"I haven't slept in days because of Lori's crying." said Nate.

"That was Lori crying? I thought that was a dying cat." said Loni.

"I only did this so you won't end up like my father."

"Look, I fully admit that I was in the wrong. But I did what I thought was right," Scarlett said.

"You made him into a massive prick, you know," Luan said.

"There's more to it than that. When my dad was the Scarlet Warrior, he told me was in a relationship with a woman. But unfortunately he became less concerned with his responsibilities and his enemies took full advantage and killed his girlfriend. That made him go on a massive rampage. I didn't want Bobby to go through the same thing."

"I'm not going to end up like your dad. Because I can handle it." said Bobby and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked.

"To get some flowers for my girl, because that's what a good boyfriend does." Bobby and got out of Scarlett's sight.

"That was your sister?" Rita asked.

"Half sister actually." said Scarlett

"I don't care she almost killed my son!" Rita shouted.

"Well Scarlett choose to let it be banished instead of death." Krillin said. "Then she went to another dimension and killed that Scarlett and corrupted her army. I think it was before Amber summoned her."

"Really Amber?" Lynn glared

Rita gave Scarlett a deadpan look and relied. "You're a idiot." And everyone gasped.

"Thank you!" Vegeta smirked.

"I may have come from a family of Wiccans. But this was all your fault!"

"Stay away from my kids and my family." said Rita.

"What about her soldiers?" Eddie asked.

"You guys are cool, to be around my family. Just your boss that needs to stay away."

"If it weren't for Scarlett, your kids would be in Obsidian's hands right now," Kratos stated.

"You're the God of War, Kratos," Rita said. "Why do you follow her?"

"Because she saved my life. When I released Hope into my world by stabbing myself with the Blade of Olympus, she found me and nursed me back to health."

"Ok. That sounds weird when you said it." Lynn sr replied.

"Well at least Goku saved my son with that magic healing bean and gave your half sister a beat down she deserved." said Rita

"That along with a prank from this guy, Luan and Lane." Muscle Man said

"Shut it Mitch!" Rita glared. "But What about the Santiagos, I didn't know that they were fighters too."

"Are we going to ignore the Wiccan thing?" Rigby asked.

Scarlett then sighed. "Fine. If I'm not allowed near your kids, then neither are my soldiers. But like it or not, we're going after Obsidian. With or without you. Let's get ready guys."

Scarlett then got up and left to get ready to pack up everything she brought with her for the trip back home as Rita then turned around to see her kids, the Santiagos, Kents, Clyde, and Claire looking back.

"Who needs her?"

"We do!" They all chorused.

"No offense Mrs. Loud. She saved our lives back there." Ronnie Anne said. "Her half sister may have killed my dad. But I didn't know."

"Yeah, mom she trained us." Luke replied.

"Besides if i recall you came from a family of Wiccan." Lisa said.

Rita sighed and she knew that her allies we're right. "Scarlett wait!"

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"Listen I was wrong back there. You're allowed to go near my kids." said Rita.

Scarlett smiled and said. "That's what I needed to hear. I guess Albert taught you well." said Scarlett and Rita walked back to her kids

"Wait was Pop Pop a fighter?" Lincoln asked.

"No. He's from Royal Woods like me and your father. We may have trained to be Royal fighters Lincoln. But we're still from Royal Woods." said Rita.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, Augustine, Ivy, and Prisma collapsed in front of Obsidian's feet.

"Well?" Obsidian asked.

"Forgive us master. We have failed you," Prisma said with a bow.

"You were beaten by those kids?"

"Yes. They've gotten much stronger since your last attack. And that's nothing compared to how powerful Scarlett was," Augustine said.

"I've never seen her like this before. She wants her home back so much that she actually kicked my butt harder than it's ever been beaten before," Ivy said.

Prisma twiddled her thumbs. "And... I didn't exactly get out unscathed."

"What do you mean?"

Prisma then grimaced a little bit as she pulled down the collar of her dress and revealed a freshly red burn mark with Scarlett's dragon-tiger emblem engraved on it.

"Oh my gods. She branded you?"

Prisma then nodded her head as she winced in pain.

"Scarlett only does the brand when she's really angry," Ivy said. "She's furious right now. She's willing to do anything to get something that belongs to you into her trophy room."

"Her head will be placed in my trophy room!" Obsidian's replied. "Now leave."

The three did exactly what he said.

* * *

The alliance were having a meeting in the castle. "So far, I'm still mad at you for your sister killing my son and putting my daughter in the hospital." Lynn Sr said.

"Look mistakes were made. Let's just forget about it." said Amethyst.

"He's our only son! Someone has to carry the family name and Vanzilla." Lynn Sr replied.

"Look I picked banishment over death for a good reason, Ivy is still family." said Scarlett.

"She's your half sister!" Star-Lord shouted.

"Quill is correct, she has been a thorn in our sides." said Drax.

"Ivy also killed Roberto Sr!" said Benson.

"Benson, calm down you'll live longer." said Dante.

"But Maria still blames me for her husband's death." said Scarlett.

"My mom told me and Bobby that he died from his hernia." Ronnie Anne said depressed.

"What's a hernia?" Slug asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Levi said.

"We need to prepare for our attack on Cinnibar." said Scarlett.

"We should attack now!" Drake suggested.

"No! Some of us still need to recover from the attack on your aunt, Augustine and that Crystal woman." said Tahu.

"Prisma, she was a crystal maker in the mystic isles until Sofia and Amber put a stop to her plans." said Scarlett.

"What's Mystic Isles?" Eugene asked.

"It's a realm where all the magic comes from." Scarlett explained and everyone talked among themselves.

"Makes sense." Donnie replied.

"That explains a lot." Rigby said.

"I see." Splinter said.

"I can see that." said Nate.

"But we need Emerald for this." said Gali.

"And Maria." Scarlett said.

"Why do you need my mom?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well we're going to need all the help we're going to need. Plus I want to patch things up with your mother." said Scarlett.

"I was thinking that me and the rest of the Z fighters can train the Louds and their friends in hand to hand combat." Goku suggested.

"I like that idea Goku." Rita nodded.

Drake sighs and walks away. "Delsin, I want you to get Maria Santiago." Tahu commanded.

"Sure thing boss." Delsin sighed.

"First I need to heal Lori." said Scarlett and took out a potion from her pouch. "This is the nectar from Rapunzel's Sundrop Flower. It can heal Lori instantly... provided they recognize my intentions."

"Just try your best." Onua said.

"But Garnet, I need you to grab a crystal gem form your vault, you know her." said Scarlett.

"Fine." Garnet sighed.

"Ok we all have our assignments." said Leo.

"Right. Let's get to it." said Tahu.

Drake was in his room and left a note on his bed. "Sorry Aunt Scarlett." Drake sighed and fused his swords into a hover board and flies to Cinnibar.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was in her guest room as she was cleaning out her gun collection with a focused look on her face as Lola walked in with a concerned look on her face as Caitlyn put her prized rifle away.

"Yes?"

"I've been concerned about my progress. I've always been known as the princess of Royal Woods back home. But now I'm seeing what all of these princesses around do around here and tough and cutthroat they can be. Are you sure I'm good enough?" Lola asked as Caitlyn sighed.

"I didn't think that I was good enough once either. I have no powers. I have very little experience in hand-to-hand and swordsmanship. I was chosen for the Scarlett Army solely for my legendary aim. I'm the best sniper in the multiverse," Caitlyn said. "I am lethal from 40,000 meters away. There have been rumors flying around that I'm a spirit-walker so that I can never miss a shot. Let me assure you that there is no spiritual stuff involved. Only raw skill and focus."

Lola then stared in awe as Caitlyn smiled.

"I don't shoot with my hand. I shoot with my mind."

"Thanks for the advice. I gotta go, Goku is waiting for me." said Lola and walked off.

 **(I arrive at the park where Skips looks at the golden book)**

 **Skips: This is the book of life. No relation to the movie.**

 **Me: So what it gives life?**

 **Skips: No. It takes life away, I know it should be the other way around.**

 **Me: So the black book gives life?**

 **Skips: The book of death? Yes.**

 **Me: Wow.**

 **Delsin: (radio) Smoke! We lost the other job, we only have one jar left in New York!**

 **Me: I'm on my way! You wanna tie along?**

 **Skips: I got nothing else going on.**

 **Me: Cool. I like to thank Ben10man for scenes where Caitlyn talks to Lola, Scarlett's father, the potion, Rita confronting Scarlett. I also like to thank my good friend for the idea of Lincoln almost dying and Goku giving him a senzu bean along with beating the crap out of Ivy. And suggesting the Louds train with the Z fighters. Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**(Me and Alistair has made it to Paris and the lights are out and we saw Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting off Gremlins)**

 **Me: Wait Gremlins, those must be Gremlin cocoons.**

 **Cat Noir: Anytime Smoke!**

 **Alistair: We should help them!**

 **Me: We will! We'll fight them until the sun is out!**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Sam and Emerald are sitting at coffee shop in Royal Wood.

"So let me get this straight, I'm picked because you saw something in me?" Sam asked as she drank her tea

"Well yes and another thing." said Emerald.

"What is it?" Sam leaned in.

"A gunslinger."

"Sure. And I'm the crown princess of Fantastia." Sam said.

"I'm not joking Sam. Your grandfather was a gunslinger until he retired and entered your world and started a family." Emerald said.

"My grandpa hasn't told me that. He told me he just loved guns." Sam replied.

"Well you thought wrong about your grandfather." Emerald said.

"Wow. I guess there is." said Sam.

"Ok we need to get two more people." Emerald said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"You'll see Sam." Emerald smirked.

* * *

Lori is in the Avalor infirmary, recovering from the attack and Bobby walks in. "Hey babe." Bobby said and presented some flowers. "Don't worry they're not poison ivy."

"Good, I don't want to be here overnight." Lori sighed.

"Yeah I figured that." said Bobby.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lori asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I guess we have something in common, our parents were warriors and my teacher's half sister killed my dad." He then sighed and sat down on a chair. "But I don't know if I can be her student or how my mom lied to me."

"She did it to protect you." Lori replied.

"I know but still I wish she could of told me the truth." said Bobby.

"She does have a point you know." Scarlett said as she walked in the room with Lewa by her side.

"What do you want?" Bobby glared at Scarlett.

"Look I know I messed up. I never should of caused this break." said Scarlett.

"And." Lewa added.

"I was wrong to get involved in your love life and I will never do that again." said Scarlett. "But I am here to fix my mistake." Scarlett said and presented a vial.

"What is that?" Lori asked.

"A drop of the sun flower that gave Rapunzel her healing power. I found it on Elm Reef." Scarlett said and poured the vial in a cup. "Drink up."

Lori drank the potion and she felt all better. "I feel better." Lori said as she got out of the bed.

"Good, now I want you guys to report to the forest and train with the Z-fighters." Scarlett said.

"Sure thing." Bobby said as the two left.

"Alright, Lewa I want you and Garnet to go get Bismuth." said Scarlett.

"Very well then." said Lewa and left the room.

"I got work to do." said Scarlett. "I better get Star-Lord."

* * *

Scarlett strapped Star Lord to a table in the makeshift lab as she wiped her brow.

"What is this?" Star Lord asked.

"Don't worry. If anyone can make this work, it's me," Scarlett said. "I'm going to try to harness your Celestial DNA so that I can use it to power some new weapons I'm working on."

"I don't know, Your Highness. My powers are gone after we killed Ego."

"Your powers may be gone, but you still technically have Celestial DNA in you. If I can harness it, I can use it to power my new weapons." Scarlett said. "This is going to be difficult. This is just a makeshift lab with the equipment I manged to salvage before the castle was taken plus some extra stuff from Rocket. I usually have all of this top-notch equipment to run my experiments. But I think I can make this work."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Star Lord asked.

"Don't worry you'll live to see another day." said Scarlett.

"Good, I want to punch that Arkham Jackass in the face for trashing my ship." Star Lord replied.

"Whatever you say Star-Prince." said Scarlett.

* * *

Elsewhere, Elsa had strapped Cole into a generator that was set up in the castle basement.

"Sorry, honey," Elsa said before she kissed Cole on the lips. "Scarlett needs a power source for her experiments. And the best thing we had available was you. I really hope you don't mind being used as a battery."

"I'm a little pissed off right now." said Cole.

"But it's for the armies."

Elsa then nodded and flipped a switch which powered the generator up as Cole's lightning started seeping into it as it lit up all of Avalor and in Scarlett's makeshift lab, she nodded.

"Let's get to work," Scarlett said as she powered up her machine which started to scan Star Lord's energy readings as the meters started to engage. "Not what I need. It's still pure human energy. Come on, Scarlett. You can do this."

That was when a small spark suddenly flashed and blew Scarlett right into the wall as the energy readings started going crazy as Star Lord stood up and saw a dazed Scarlett.

"Are you okay?"

"Ugh. I think so, Aunt Winnifred," Scarlett said, dazed as she then fainted from the blow.

* * *

Bobby and Lori have reached the forest and Lewa had a little chat with Bulma and then flew off.

Then Goku walked in with the rest of the Z fighters by his side along with Gohan, Goten and Trunks (young). "Glad to see you all here." said Goku.

"You told us to meet you guys here." Loni replied.

"They'll never find your body." Vegeta said.

Loni gulped at this and shivered in fear.

"But let's get started." Goku said. "We're going to teach you in hand to hand combat."

"I need to ask what kind of fighting style are we going to be learning?" Lisa asked.

"NERRD!" Piccolo shouted.

"That wasn't very nice!" Linka said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well neither is this." Piccolo said.

"What?" Linka asked.

"DODGE!" Piccolo shouted and smacked Linka into a tree."You ok little sis?" Lane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Linka replied.

"Ok get up girl Lincoln and let's get started." Tien said.

Some time later the Louds and friends are training hard from the Z fighters. Goku was showing Lincoln how to block and counter attack. "Not bad Lincoln." Goku said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said and blocked the attack. Then Lincoln punched Goku in the chest but felt he felt no pain.

"Nice one kid." Goku chuckled.

Lana watched as Goten and Trunks showed her their moves and she was impressed. "Nice one guys." Lana said.

Both Lynns were training against Vegeta and he was impressed. "You two have what it takes to be fighters unlike the rest of these punks." Vegeta said.

"Cut my little sister some slack Veg. She's well how do I put this without a kick in the balls." Lynn (D63) said and rubbed his chin.

"She's weak." Lynn got right to the point.

"HEY!" Linka glared at Lynn.

"Sorry Linka but it's the truth." Lynn shrugged.

"Don't let her get to you Linka." Ron Andy said.

"You're right Ron." Linka agreed.

"Sorry I'm late." The Loud boys, Kent boys, Santiago boys and Clyde are all shocked to see Android 18.

"Meet my wife Android 18." Krillin introduced.

The boys all said. "Ba.. ba... ba.. ba.. ba."

"Here we go again." Linka rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess the Ms. DiMartino thing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No the Helen thing." Linka sighed.

"Hi I'm Kody! Let me show you a magic trick." Kody said and took out a deck of cards.

"Back off you're dating my sister!" Lincoln swatted the deck of cards out of Kody's hands.

Ron Andy punched Lincoln in the face and took his hoodie off revealing his white t shirt. "Hi there." Ron Andy smirked.

"How you doing?" Kyle asked and raised his eyebrows.

Luke pushed Kyle out of the way and strums his guitar. "We can make music together." Luke smirked.

Then all of the boys started to fight and the girls and sighed and face palmed. "This is not good." Lori sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Delsin is waiting near a hospital and then he sees a woman with dark skin, black hair tied up in a tight bun, and two pairs of eyelashes wearing a nurse uniform. "Gotta love Chicago." Delsin smirked and then he walked up to the nurse. "Um excuse me?"

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Maria Santiago?" Delsin asked.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" Maria asked.

"I know your kids and I'm Delsin Rowe." Delsin said.

"Are you friends with my kids?" Maria asked.

"You can say that. They're not bad even for great fighters." Delsin said. "Oh crap."

Maria glared at Delsin and asked. "What did you say?"

"Look Scarlett send me to get you." Delsin said while his eyes were pacing back and fourth.

"The Scarlett warrior? Her sister killed my husband!" Maria said.

"She just wants to talk to you." Delsin said. "Your kids are in danger and Ivy is part of that danger."

Maria sighs and calms down. "Fine. I'll talk to her but we need to make a stop at a storage locker unit."

Some time later Delsin and Maria have arrived at the storage locker. "So you were raised in Chicago?" Delsin asked.

"My whole life. Roberto was trained by a fighter from a kingdom named Avalor. He taught me and well we retired until Ivy happened." Maria explained.

They reached a storage locker Maria opens it and revealed a box. "Don't let the size fool you, it's full of weapons and my warrior suit." Maria smirked. "It's indigo by the way."

"I'm guessing white is too shootable?" Delsin chuckled.

"You can say that?" Maria replied. "But let's get going."

 **(We defeated the Gremlins all the way to the daylight and the Gremlins all melted.)**

 **Adrien: Good thing no one saw us.**

 **Me: Gremlins all hate sunlight, it kills them. But someone must of feed a Mogwai after midnight and got them wet.**

 **Marinette: I think one of our friends had one.**

 **Me: That's probably the case. But we better can going. I would to thank Ben10man for the scene where Scarlett experiments on Star-Lord. I also like to thank zachlor16 for the idea of the Z fighters training the Louds and friends and the boys fighting over Android 18.** **Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**(Me, Alistair, Cat Noir and Ladybug have entered the hotel were we see Jack Spicer with the lights dimmed)**

 **Jack: Well well if it isn't Smoke. I managed to trap you in a dark room with Gremlins and my Jackbots.**

 **Alistair: so you're the one who gave a kid a mogwai.**

 **Jack: Got that right Bookworm. That Chloe girl.**

 **Me: Well I'm putting a end to your evil plans.**

 **Jack: Gremlins, Jackbots attack!**

 **(Both forces come towards us)**

 **(Enjoy Loud fighters)**

Drake has entered the kingdom of Cinnibar and noticed that we're tanks roaming the streets along with anti aircraft guns. "That's not good." Drake said.

He managed to sneak pass the tanks and anti aircraft guns and sees the castle. He shapeshifts into a Militia soldier and walks right in the castle. Then when he was alone he changed back to his normal form.

Drake is sneaking around the castle and gets this feeling like he is being watched. A tentacle grabs him and Kalmeh glares at him. "I'm just looking for the washroom." said Drake and smiled sheeply

"You're lying." Ivy said. "You're only here to kill our master."

Drake chuckled nervously as he backed himself into a corner. "You wouldn't kill your own nephew, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're just a child. I'm not a monster, Drake," Ivy said as Drake was suddenly grabbed by Goldar. "But I can't say the same for him."

Goldar punches Drake in the gut and throws him at a pillar. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Goldar asked.

"May I remind you that you killed Ronnie Anne and Bobby's dad." said Drake.

"True, but he was weak and I should of finished off his wife." said Ivy.

Goldar was about to finish Drake off until Obsidan grabs his arm with the Arkham Knight by his side. "No. We will keep him for a example." He said.

"When my aunt Scarlett finds out about this, she is going to kill you and all of your little soldiers... with the possible exception of Ivy."

"Master," Ivy said. "I think he's serious. You've already taken Scarlett's home. Now you're taking her nephew too. Trust me, she's the last person you want to p*** off."

"How so? You're as powerful as her," Obsidian said.

"Yes, but I don't know half of the things she does. I have Scarlett's powers. Her intelligence isn't a part of her powers, it's something she got on her own. She's smarter than all of your soldiers put together."

"She won't win this battle." said Obsidian. "Place him in his new room."

The Arkham Knight placed a power collar to prevent him from using his powers.

Delsin has taken Maria to Avalor and she wondered where her kids are. "So where are my kids anyway?" Maria asked.

"They're training with the Z-fighters." said Delsin. "Ok then I'm going to let you meet up with Scarlett real soon. See you later."

The Louds and friends have finished training with the Z fighters and then they see Emerald. "What did I miss?" Emerald asked.

"Well for starters Scarlett's half sister tried to kill us." said Bebe.

"Booboo bear and I are back together." said Lori as she held Bobby's hand.

"Good I didn't want you two to end. Same goes for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne." said Emerald. "But I have two new recruits to show."

Sam and Sam (D63) show up and Luna and Luke gasped.

Kole and Kendall then smiled and nodded his head as he stood up and went up to greet them.

"Hey, Sam," Kole said as he gave her a hug.

Sam then turned to her male counterpart and nodded. "Great to see you, Kole. But as long as this guy's around, please. Call me Sammy."

"Fine then... Sammy," Kole said as he then sighed. "I've got to get used to that."

"I see you've gotten around to the full look," Sammy stated as she looked at Kole's new cowboy boots and he nodded.

"Scarlett had them custom-made for me," Kole said. "And to top it off, she gave me two pistols and a lasso for my weapons."

"Nice." said Sammy. "But we'll see who's the crack shot around here."

"Hey what's with the earbuds?" Loki asked.

"We have tinnitus. Both of us got in a car accident when we were babies. The music drowns out the ringing." said Sam (D63)

"What do you mean by crack shot?" Kendall asked.

"I'm a gunslinger." Sammy stated.

"A what?" Lincoln asked.

"Think of them like knights Lincoln. But they use guns." Emerald explained. "They protect a world where they protect their world and our worlds from darkness."

"My training will begin soon." said Sammy.

"I was going to find another person. But that can wait until tomorrow, I have to train Sammy." said Emerald. "But you guys just kick back and relax."

"Cool." Sam (D63) said.

"Actually Sam you are going to be trained by my 2nd in command Karai." said Emerald.

"Karai?" Sam (D63) asked.

Later on everyone is just relaxing after training. Lincoln is reading comics in his underwear, Lori and Bobby went on their date, Linka and Ron Andy are on the roof talking. Kevin and Kelly are watching the original Total recall. Kody and Leni are having a picnic in the woods, as for Luna she's writing music.

Kole watched Luna struggling to write music as she kept tossing wads of paper in the garbage as he sighed and walked into the room to see her strumming her guitar and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Lunes," Kole said.

"Hi, Kole," Luna said as she tossed another sheet of paper in the trash.

"You know, when I write my own songs, they usually just come to me through my personal experiences," Kole advised as he took out his guitar.

"Example please?"

"Fine," Kole said. "My ex-girlfriend from before we moved to Royal Woods, had fallen in love with someone else. I was kind of heartbroken at that, so I wrote a song about it to make myself feel better," he then started strumming his guitar rhythmically and started to sing.

"I could tell that it was over

When her lips met mine

It was an emptiness in her voice

Hesitation when she smiled

She didn't have to say a word

It was just so plain to see

She had found what she'd been looking for

And I knew it wasn't me"

"Nice." Luna complemented.

"Thanks." Kole said.

"To be honest it's for someone special." Luna sighed.

"Sam?" Kole asked as Luna suddenly stumbled back in her bed as Kole smirked at her.

"How did you-"

"I can read you like a book, Luna. I've seen the looks you give her at lunch. It's so obvious you're crushing on her. Or at least it is to me since she's a good friend of mine," Kole said.

"You two are friends?"

"I met her at a Luke Bryan concert that we both won backstage passes for," Kole said. "We've been pretty good friends ever since."

"Well that's great and all." said Luna. "Ever since she came to Avalor, I want to express how I feel."

"I think Luke is doing the same thing." said Kole

"Yeah and Kendall is doing the same thing." Luna said.

"You want my help?" Kole asked.

"Yeah sure. But no country music." said Luna.

"I make no promises." said Kole and sat on her bed.

Scarlett and Maria met alone in the dining hall for dinner as Maria nodded to her.

"So. You're the Scarlet Warrior?" Maria asked.

"In the flesh," Scarlett sighed as the chef lifted the cloches off their plates revealing beef tacos for the two of them as he bowed. "I thought I'd have you sample your favorite food for our conversation."

"If you're really the Scarlett Warrior, then why aren't you wearing the iconic outfit?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrow, gesturing to Scarlett's royal gown as Scarlett sighed.

"I thought I'd dress more formally since we're trying to have a dignified conversation here," Scarlett said. "But if you insist." She then snapped her fingers and a cloud of red smoke surrounded her and in a flash she was changed into her warrior outfit and then she then smiled. "Now that that's taken care of... let's talk."

"So I heard this Conduit that my kids are training with you." Maria said.

"Yes that is correct." said Scarlett. "But your son stood up to me."

"I'll have a talk with him about that," Maria stated as Scarlett sighed and rubbed her brow as she took a spoonful of rice and ate it before getting to the point.

"Look. About your husband..." Scarlett said as Maria then gave a glare at her as Scarlett sighed. "Look, I never want to seem uncompassionate. Because that's not the way I am and I'm sorry for your loss. But I really don't think that I'm to blame for his death since I didn't kill him."

"Why didn't you tell my kids that your sister killed my husband?"

"Because I didn't know," Scarlett said. "I didn't know that Bobby and Ronnie Anne were your kids. I just knew them from the Louds."

"I hadn't to tell them that Robert died during hernia surgery." Maria sighed. "If he was still alive we would still live in Royal Woods."

"Something working with Chicago?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing, I ended their relationships with the Louds." said Maria.

"No they're still together,"

"Good. I felt really bad about that. But I'll talk to the Louds about visiting and stuff." Maria said. "That Delsin Rowe seemed nice."

"He is. He's a bit of a street rat but he's really a sweetheart when you get to know him."

"I almost kneed him in the nuts." Maria said.

"I didn't do that. He saved my prized student Princess sofia." Scarlett said.

"Is she the one with the pink amulet she's a sweetheart as well." said Maria.

"She actually helped your daughter get ready for a ball in Cinnibar." said Scarlett.

Maria dropped her fork and she tried to let it sink in. "My daughter wearing a dress?" Maria questioned. "She hates dresses."

"I know but she got to dance with her boyfriend." Scarlett replied.

The two spend the whole dinner talking.

Lewa and Garnet have entered the burning room. "So who's this gem we're looking for?" Lewa asked.

"Bismuth, she used to be our weapon forger until she went crazy and Steven poofed her." Garnet said.

"I hope she's know what she's doing." Lewa stated.

"Positive." Garnet said and found a gemstone that looked like a inie with multiple bright tones of colors. "Ready?" She asked and Lewa nodded.

Garnet popped the bubble and a large bulky body type with broad shoulders and a strong, flat chest that is wider than her lower body. Her legs are noticably shorter compared to her arms. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots.

She hugged Lewa and this grabbed confusion to the Toa of air. "You have no idea, how long it's been to see a face for a long time." Bismuth said.

"Bismuth we need your help." Lewa said and broke up the hug. "I am Lewa, Toa Nuva of air. We want you for the tri-alliance." Lewa explained.

"The what?" Bismuth questioned.

"We'll explain right away." said Garnet.

 **(We defeated Jack Spicer and the Gremlins)**

 **Jack: This isn't over Smoke. (Flies away)**

 **Ladybug: We better get going before we change back!**

 **Me: See you guys later.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir both leave)**

 **Me: We should get back to base.**

 **Alistair: Yeah good point.**

 **Me: I would like to thank Ben10man for the scenes where Kole helps Luna out, Sam's arrival. Maria and Scarlett's dinner. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**(I wake up and groan in pain)**

 **Me: Hey guys while I recover from my hangover. Enjoy Loud fighters.**

In the woods just outside of Avalor, a deer was trotting through the woods and started eating at the grass until it was struck through the throat with an arrow and fell down dead as Katniss jumped out from the bushes, folded her bow and slung it into the strap on her back, retrieved the arrow and hefted the deer carcass onto her shoulders and started walking back to the castle with her prey as she sighed.

"Wow, I don't remember being able to lift this as easily. Am I getting stronger from this training?" she wondered to herself.

katniss returned to the castle and placed the deer casrcass on the table. "You have brought over a feast!" Drax said.

"Young lady!" Estabon exclaimed. "The table is not for placing dead animals."

"You should show some respect, she has brought a feast for the chefs." said Drax

"You're welcome," Katniss said as Elena ordered the chefs to pick the carcass up and send it to the kitchen. "Hope you guys like venison."

"I have never had venison." Drax replied.

"You'll love it." Katniss said.

Pohatu walked up to Drake's room and knocks on the door. "Drake? It's meit's Pohatu. Listen Katniss brought us some deer. We'll eat like well I don't know the right term for a prince." said Pohatu but he got no reply.

Pohatu opened the door and sees that Drake isn't here, but he noticed the letter on his bed. He picks it up and reads it. "Oh no." said Pohatu. Then he ran off.

Scarlett and Maria are still finishing dinner and then Pohatu runs in. "Ah, Pohatu. This is Maria." Scarlett introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Scarlett, Drake's gone!" Pohatu said.

"Wait what?!" Scarlett and Maria exclaimed.

Pohatu showed Scarlett the letter and she gasped. "Why would he do this?" Maria asked.

"He had enough of hiding and so am I." said Pohatu. "I have one question are tired of hiding?"

Scarlett took out her badge and calls everyone.

Scarlett rallied all of her Scarlet Army soldiers in a room as they all talked amongst each other.

Korra then nudged Lara as she turned her head to her.

"You're the newest member of the team, so you should know that at times like this, Scarlett gets very... serious," Korra said.

"How so?"

"Let's just say she and the rest of us aren't as merciful as the Justice Rangers."

Scarlett then gave out a loud whistle as they all perked up.

"Attention Scarlett Army!" she announced. "Obsidian and his cronies have gone too far. Drake was stupid enough to get himself captured. What I want out of each and every one of you is for you to be at your most powerful and show Obsidian what we're made of! And yes, there will be blood, I promise you! Are there any questions!"

Rapunzel raised her hand. "Do you mean we're going to kill them?"

"Indeed I do," Scarlett nodded. "Let me remind you of his intentions. He has taken Cinnibar, our own home, right out from under us."

"Some of us have our own homes," Snow White reminded her.

"It's our home away from home," Ella reminded her.

"He aims to make us all into his slaves. He has shown us no mercy and he will get none," Scarlett said. "I cannot promise that all of you will survive this battle. So if you wish to leave, do so now. There will not be another chance to do so."

No one has let and Scarlett smirked. "But I have one question." Eddie said. "Where the hell is Emerald?!"

"She told me she has business to do." said Scarlett.

"I'm coming too!" All the soldiers all look and see Elena with a look of determination.

"Are you sure?" Merida asked.

"Yes," Elena stated plainly. "Sofia, your student, helped me take back my kingdom. Now it's time I helped you take back yours."

"Very well then." Scarlett replied.

Meanwhile the Justice Rangers and Emerald Army are In the same room.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"That kid's a idoit!" Rocket agreed

"He is," Emerald said. "Don't tell Scarlett I said that."

"It's our little secret," Pearl agreed.

"Scarlett's already told us she's coming for blood. I can only assume her soldiers are going to do the same," Tahu said.

"While I do not agree with her choice. But I will not stand in the way of her descion." said Splinter

"Not to mention that Obsidan has these nut jobs." Kraglin said.

"You mean that guy who called us Little pigs?" Ed asked.

"That guy is creepy." Krillin said.

"I called in the Powerpuff girls and Sector V, we're going to need their help." said Gali.

"You sure those guys can help?" Ben asked.

"They always helped us out in our times of need." Lewa pointed out.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Ragna is busy something else." Dr. Rockwell stated.

"The league of critics are not going help." said Rex.

"Not to mention we have Bismuth on the alliance. New weapons for all of us!" Muscle Man said.

"We got the guys for the jobs Tahu." said Mordecai.

"The baby ducks?" Takanuva asked.

"Yeah." Mordecai and Rigby both answered.

"Then it settled tomorrow we'll take back Cinnibar." said Emerald.

Kelan was bunking with Lars and Lucy before he cleared his throat and went up to Lucy.

"May I please speak to Beth?" Kelan asked as Lucy sighed.

"I'll try to let her out," Lucy said as Lars took a look as Lucy focused inward and then a black aura appeared from around her as a different voice came out of her mouth, this one slightly more cheerful than Lucy's and she moved her hair out of her eyes. "You rang?"

"Lucy?" Lars asked.

"Lucy's on the backburner right now. I'm Beth Sullivan. Me and my sisters possessed the Louds minus Lily and we're now pretty much the same person." She then turned to Kelan. "Why have you summoned me?"

"Because I want to know why you and your sisters tried to take over Royal Woods. I never found out from you. Was it revenge for what they did to you?"

Beth shook her head no. "After the first hundred years, revenge was the farthest thing from our mind. The escape from Hell became our all-consuming reason. It's a suffering pit down there: fire, wailing, darkness. The kind of place anyone would do anything to get out of," she then looked to Lars. "No matter how dark you may like it."

"So you possessed your descendants to get out?" Lars asked.

"It was the only way," Beth stated. "Me and my sisters have spent centuries privy to the flames, inhaling the decay, hearing the wail of the damned. We know what effect such horrors have on the delicate psyche of humans." She then went up to Lars with a glare. "You want a glimpse at Pain Eternal? Here!" She then covered Kelan's eyes with her hand and for about 10 seconds, we see some of the most screwed up imagery that can be seen in any kind of medium. When she removed her hand, Lars was left convulsing uncontrollably in his seat for a few minutes as Beth nodded. "There's no way we're ever going back to that. Not if there's something we can do about it." She then turned to Kelan. "And if that means we have to spend eternity bonded with our descendants, so be it."

"I'm guessing my brother and Lincoln not only saved the Loud sisters but you and your sisters as well." said Kelan.

"You can say that." Beth said

"That would be pretty cool being possessed by a ghost." Lars smiled.

"It was at first for Lucy, but when she found out that I was taking her body. Lucy started to fight and yet I am bonded with Lucy." Beth said.

"Whoa, a ghost bonded bonded with Lucy?" Kendra asked. Beth screamed and it caused Lucy to come back.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked.

"We found out why the Sullivan sisters wanted to took over Royal Woods." said Kelan.

"And Beth told me about hell." Lars replied. "Better than the Doom games and Event Horizon."

"That movie was boring." said Kelan.

Elsewhere Maria has explained to Ronnie Anne and Bobby about her past and along with their father's death. Ronnie Anne didn't know what to say, her parents were warriors until her dad died in the hands of her teacher's half sister. It was a lot to take in and she didn't know what to say.

Bobby didn't what to say too, he was angry at Scarlett for going on a break with Lori, and now finding out Ivy killed her father. But he's going to avenge his father no matter what.

The next day Takanuva was waiting for his students to come. When the Louds arrive Takanuva gave them a cold stare. "You're late." Takanuva said.

"We literally know. Bobby and I were having a great time last night." Lori said.

"Well day dreaming is over. It's time to train. We're about to take back Cinnibar tonight and want you all to be on your game." Takanuva said.

"I would recommend that you don't push us too hard." said Lisa.

"I won't push you all too hard." Takanuva said. "Now let's get start, tonight we retake a kingdom."

Katie walked up to her brothers and got nervous and took a big breath. "Guys I have something to tell you." said Katie.

"What is it sis?" Kaleb asked.

"I'm well dating Clyde." Katie said

"You are?" Kevin asked as they all went up to her and then he smiled. "Awesome."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Our little sister has a boyfriend. How could we be mad?" Keanu said as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"Well I've been dating him before the ball." said Katie. "But he kind of gets nose bleeds. When Bobby and Lori were on that break."

"Sis, let me tell you something." Kole said.

"Is it about your ex-girlfriend?" Kaz asked with a deadpan tone.

"Yes." said Kole.

"Let me. Because I have a girlfriend." said Kody and he began to give advice to his little sister. "Listen jut ask him what he feels about this and see what he says."

"Thanks Kody. I'll ask Clyde that." said Katie.

Meanwhile, in an open field, Scarlett, Emerald, and Tahu were tying 7 members of each of their teams together with rope as they all grunted at that. The 7 teams were as follows:

Team 1: Korra, El Tigre, and Nathan Drake

Team 2: Kratos, Delsin, and Karai

Team 3: Ryu Hayabusa, Rocket Raccoon, and Gaara

Team 4: Bayonetta, Pearl, and Riley Andersen

Team 5: Eddie, Star-Lord, and Shantae

Team 6: Musa, Muscle Man, and Rex

Team 7: Dante, Leatherhead, and Jimmy

The team leaders then handed out a blindfold to two members of each team as they took them.

"What are these for? Our beauty sleep?" Rocket asked as all of the others laughed at that.

"They're for a little game. A game that teaches teamwork," Tahu said.

"Your goal is to capture this orb," Scarlett said as she held up a glowing orb in her hand that levitated off of her palm.

"If you have a blindfold, put it on and let the one of you who doesn't have a blindfold lead the others," Emerald explained. "The first one to capture the orb gets to use Bismuth's new weapons."

"That new weapon is mine grandmas!"

"This is a team a team effort Muscle Man." Rex stated.

"Blindfolds on!" Emerald shouted.

The people who have a blindfold are El Tigre, Nate, Kratos, Delsin, Ryu, Gaara, Bayonetta, Pearl, Shantae, Eddie, Muscle Man, Rex, Dante and Jimmy.

"Ok ready go!" Tahu shouted.

The teams all went, and their team members with no blindfolds on tried to lead them. "Turn right Rivera!" Korra shouted.

El Tigre turned right and bumped into Rocket. "Watch it!" Rocket shouted.

"Hey Rowe watch where you're stepping!" Jimmy shouted.

"It's Muscle Man!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Am I the only who find this funny?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Scarlett and Tahu replied.

"Well I got a new recruit that's coming tonight. You're going to love him." Emerald said.

"Is he good?" Tahu asked.

"You'll see." said Emerald.

"Pearl turn right and come forward, Bayonetta turn left and come forward." Riley said.

Pearl and Bayonetta followed Riley's orders and they touched the orb along wiyh

"Looks like you girls won." said Scarlett.

"That's my girl." Emerald smiled.

 **Marinette: We I think we found almost everyone.**

 **Me: Cool I'm going to watch some Archer. The Tv show, pretty funny. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Beth talks to Lars. Katniss hunting a deer and the team game, the meeting for the teams. I forgot to thank him for Drake's capture . You readers please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**(Me drinking coffee)**

 **Me: Hey there awesome readers. I just want you guys to know there are no more filler in Loud Fighters. Epiciness is coming and I just made up epiciness.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

A portal opens up and Sector V and the Powerpuff girls come out of the portal, with Gali and Splinter. "We're here Gali and Splinter." said Blossom.

"What seems to be the problem?" Numbuh one asked.

"Cinnibar has fallen to the enemy of the Louds' parents and the last Queen of Elm Reef." Splinter explained.

"So when are we going to fight and take back the kingdom?" Buttercup asked.

"Tonight, So don't overstay your welcome." Gali said.

"Yeah sure." said Numbuh 4.

* * *

The Louds and their friends have finished training and Scarlett has called them all for dinner. At the guest dinner table in Avalor, the Louds were sitting down to table as the chefs came out with a bunch of platters before circling the table and lifting the lids, revealing a bunch of gourmet dishes.

Lola then noticed one plate with a pile of drumstick-looking morsels and she looked at them.

"What are those? Chicken wings?" Lola asked.

"Frog legs," Isabel asked as Lola's eyes grew wide at that.

"Are you kidding me? You people eat frogs?" Lana asked, shocked.

"What's your problem? It's already dead," Lori said, taking a few turkey legs.

"It's really not that bad," Sofia said. "I've eaten them. I'm not going to spoil it for you. Don't knock 'em until you try 'em."

Lola, with a shaking hand, took a frog leg from the platter and then ate it hesitantly before she lightened up at the taste of it and continued chewing. "Hmm. Tastes like chicken."

"Well I'm not eating Frog legs." Lana crossed hers arms.

"I'm with Lana on this one." said Lincoln and ate his turkey leg.

"i'll try the frog legs." said Draxx

"You've eaten bugs, worms, and all kinds of stuff but frog legs are too much for you?" Lori asked as she took a bite of her meat. "Hmm. What's this?"

"Rabbit," Elena stated as Lori smirked.

"Who knew that food this out of the ordinary could be this good?" Lori asked as she took another bite.

Lynn then gave out a look. "Where do you get all this food?"

"The castle chefs in Cinnibar and Avalor don't like to let anything go to waste. So they find a way to cook anything from the animal," Scarlett stated. "If any of you ask my favorite meat, it's duck."

"I met a duck once and he was just weird." said Rocket.

"Well I had T. rex one time," Gohan said.

"We don't eat dinosaurs in Elm Reef." said Emerald.

"Wait you have Dinosaurs in Elm reef?" Luan asked.

"Yes, we do." said Emerald. "I trained some as pets."

"I would love to ride a T. rex." said Mikey.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Casey said.

"But tell you what Lana. You can some of my pepperoni, avocado, and sweet pickles pizza." said Mikey and gave half of his pizza to Lana.

"Thanks Mikey." Lana said.

"Anything for the Loud Fighters." Mikey said.

"Loud Fighters?" Lynn asked.

"Well your last name is Loud, and you're all great fighters." Mikey explained. "So I thought"

"We get it." said Raph.

"The Loud Fighters? I like that name." said Lincoln.

"I literally love the name." Lori said.

"Well I guess we should call ourselves the Loud Fighters." Luna said.

"Nice name for the team Lame-o." Ronnie Anne commented.

"Alright everyone eat up, because tonight we're taking back my kingdom." said Scarlett.

* * *

As the team prepared their weapons, Emerald walked in with a new face.

"Emerald, who is that?" Nate asked as Ryu instantly perked up from the group as he recognized him immediately.

"Hiryu."

"You know him?" Korra asked.

"We had a little scuffle back in the day. He came out victorious in the end. We've been rivals ever since."

"Since Scarlett decided to do a little last-minute recruiting before our mission, I decided to do the same. This is Strider Hiryu, the newest member of the Emerald Army."

"So what can he do?" Rex asked.

"I am a cyber ninja. My sword can cut through anything." Hiryu said. "I have high tech weapons, and I can slice anything with my bare hands."

"Maybe he can be useful for the army." said Sixshot.

Right after Strider was introduced a white unicorn with wings and a crystal fairy comes in. "You have got to be kidding me?" Raph asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"This has to be a joke." said Rex.

"It is not." Chrysta said

Azurine walks in with Baby ducks and says. "Scarlett has called me and the rest here to punish my sister."

"That Crystal lady is your sister!?" Muscle Man exclaimed. "You don't see my bro turning evil on me!"

"It's been an off few weeks for everybody," Cobalt remarked as he turned to Azurine.

Elena then stepped up and curtseyed before Skye, Azurine, and Chrysta. "Welcome to Avalor."

"It's an honor to be here, your majesty," Chrysta smiled before turning to Scarlett. "Long time, no see, Scarlet Warrior. How long has it been since we recruited you to be a Protector?"

"About 7 years," Scarlett said as she showed off her enchantlet.

"You never told me you were a Protector, Scarlett," Sofia said as Scarlett smirked.

"Yeah. There's a lot you don't know about me, Sofia."

"You never even told your boyfriend or your best friend about it," Cobalt asked.

"Hey, I couldn't tell anyone. The other Protectors swore me to secrecy so that they could preserve their anonymity to the Everrealm," Scarlett said. "And it also helps that I didn't tell them about our teams because we technically don't exist."

Sofia then nodded and turned to Azurine and Skye. "I also have to swear you guys to secrecy. You can't tell anybody in the Mystic Isles about our alliance. The only reason why you guys know about it now is because we're allowing it. If you guys plan on telling anybody, I'm afraid Scarlett's going to have to erase your memory."

"Your word is my bond princess." Skye said.

"Of course." Azurine said.

"Well at least we have some Sayians and a one robot army." said Raph.

"Not to mention the Dinobots, God of war and the Avatar." said Buttercup.

"But we have a unicorn." said Bubbles.

"Let's go over the plan." Tahu said.

Well Tahu and Scarlett go over the plan, the alliance all board the plane and take off to Cinnibar.

* * *

On the way to Cinnibar for the final battle, the elementalists of Scarlett's team were describing their power to the Louds.

Elsa put a mini blizzard in her hand as she started speaking. "Ice: The Element of Detachment. The cruel grasp of winter has been the bane of humanity since the beginning, forcing us to build and create warmth or left to freeze and die. In the absence of heat, all life slows, sometimes even stopping in place. But to overcome and weaponize this element is to master a power that is really no power at all."

"That's intense." Lucy replied.

"Hey Anna don't you have any powers?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I'm normal." Anna replied.

"Yeah and she owes me and Mordo some snow cones." said Rigby.

"I'm not giving you snow cones Rigby!" Elsa said.

"I like the snow and your poem." said Lucy.

"I don't think that was a poem." said Elsa.

"Get use to it Elsa." said Lynn.

Everybody was talking with each other on the plane as Scarlett went up to Keanu and Katniss. She then glanced over to Elena with a smile.

"Okay, you two. If your parents ask what you did over the past few weeks, tell them you went to Spain, got it."

"Got it," Keanu said.

"Glad we understand each other," Scarlett smiled as she spied Cinnibar out the window. "That's our stop."

Tahu then pulled out his swords as the plane landed a few meters from the gate. "Let's move. You three have an appointment with Obsidian. The rest of us will cover you as you make your way to the castle where he is."

"Got it," Scarlett said.

"Let's do this." Krillin said and pounded his fists.

"I'm ready." Ed said.

The Louds watched as Scarlett walked up to the two guards at the front desk as they grabbed their guns and started firing but Scarlett put up her shield and smacked one guard in the head with it before grabbing his gun, spinning around and then shooting the other guard in the leg.

The two were struggling before Scarlett grabbed a dagger from her beltloop and stabbed the second guard in the chest before a pencil fell loose from the desk as the Louds watched, stunned as Scarlett grabbed for the pencil before breaking the guard's hand over her knee and then placing his head on the desk and stabbing the pencil in through his ear, killing him.

She then walked over to the other guard, grabbing his collar and placing the pencil on the wall and jabbing his neck into it as he slumped down to the floor, dead as Scarlett dropped the bloody pencil with a sigh as the others looked shocked as Scarlett took her dagger back and shook off the blood.

"I think they've certainly got the point," Scarlett chuckled to herself as she got a serious face. "Now, let's split up. One Scarlett Army member and one Emerald Army member each takes a Loud. This place is crawling with Obsidian's guards. Let's go. Cobalt, Emerald, you're with me."

"You've got it, babe," Cobalt said as he and Emerald each walked with her.

"Now I know that if I had pranked her, she would've killed me," Luan whispered to Lori.

Literally." Lori whispered back.

"Lynn, you're with me." said Korra.

"Sweet." Lynn smirked.

After the teams were decided, Lincoln nodded. "No one touch Chandler. He's mine."

"You deserve it." Scarlett said.

"Good luck, everybody," Sofia said as she twirled her spear. "We're taking no prisoners."

* * *

The team then broke off to all directions of Cinnibar as Katarina ducked into the church and slipped on a priest's robe as a few guards burst into the church and she started chanting as they glared at her.

"Hey," one of the guards said. "Get out of here. Scarlett's alliance has come back to take back the kingdom."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you..." Katarina said as she walked up to them and then smiled mischievously as she revealed her face, the scar across her eye clearly visible. "...man and knife."

She then dropped a dagger from her sleeve and stabbed it into the lead guards chest as they all started fighting violently as she shucked off her robes and pulled them over another guard's face and threw him into the others as she smiled and drew her short swords.

Slash walks up to two guards and whacked them with his mace. A tank aims at Maria, until Krillin uses his Destructo disc to slice the tank in half. "Thanks." Maria relplied.

"Don't mention it." said Krillin.

Android 18 began her onslaught on the Militia and Crystal warriors.

 **Me: Well the final battle begins. Now if you excuse me, I just qued up another episode of Archer on Netflix bye. But before I go, I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where the Alliance has dinner, Elsa explains her powers, the meeting, Scarlett's kills and the church scene. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**(Me getting my costume of Thor from Thor Ragnarok)**

 **Lincoln: (dressed as Ace Savy) Hey man ready for the costume party?**

 **Me: Heck yeah, I just uploaded the new chapter of Loud fighters.**

 **Lincoln: Cool.**

 **Bender: (Dressed as Jason) How come we never do these?**

 **Me: We're always saving the world like finding the Master emerald pieces and the golden weapons. But this time we got ourself a party.**

 **(Enjoy Loud fighters)**

*Before the final battle*

Inher room, Kendall got ready as she unpacked her warrior outfit.

"Let's get 'er done," Kendall said as it cuts to a montage of her suiting up.

She slung on her cowboy boots followed by a brown vest over her short flannel shirt. She then slung on her belt with two holsters for her pistols as well as her lasso slung over it. She then pulled on brown fingerless gloves. Instead of her jeans, she wore a short skirt. Finally, she was seen putting on her hat in the shadows.

That was when Linka came in and she smiled at it.

"I see that the Royal Dressmakers have been busy getting you those new boots," Linka smiled before noticing her hat. "Is that a new hat?"

Kendall then smiled as she briefly took off the hat. "No, still the same one. But Stella works wonders." It had been restored and re-blocked and now had a golden band with a few silver bolts in its base, but it was still the same one.

"You're dad got you that hat. How much is it?"

"It's priceless. Which is why I wouldn't let Scarlett go anywhere near it. But she improvised," Kendall said, putting the hat back on. "Magic."

"Wow." Linka said in her warrior outfit.

Kendall smiled as she watched them go out.

"So are you interested in any boys?" Linka asked as they walked down the row. "Luke possibly?"

"Luke? Not in a million years," Kendall smiled as they reached a clearing. "As for other boys, I'm not really interested."

"Girls?"

Kendall sighed and got to Linka's level as she leaned down. "Yeah, I kind of have a confession to make to you. I haven't actually told this to anybody. Not even my own family." She leaned into Linka's ear and whispered into it. "I'm sort of... asexual."

"So you like girls?" Linka asked.

"It's hard to explain Linka. I just don't know." Kendall said.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Keanu as he showed himself from leaning against the wall. "It means she's not interested in having a relationship with anybody, guys or girls."

Kendall removed her hat briefly and blushed from embarrassment.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Linka smiled. "That's just who you are. Stick to it."

Kendall smiled and hugged Linka off the ground. "I'm so looking forward to having you as a sister-in-law. Your brothers, on the other hand... I'm still getting used to them."

"Hey girls, I hope you're all ready for this?" Cass, Rapuznel's lady in waiting asked.

"We are." Kendall replied.

"Good. Cause we're hoping to retake Cinnibar." Cass said.

*End Flashback*

The Militia soldiers are marching through the city. Pohatu is hiding behind a alleyway. Pohatu threw his stormerangs at the soldiers either killing them or knocking them out.

"Shoot the Toa!" A solider shouted as a squad aimed their guns at Pohatu.

But Leatherhead roared and attacked the squad. "Thanks." Pohatu nodded.

* * *

Kristen, Leni, Korra, and El Tigre were watching their backs as Kristen flipped through her deck of magic cards with a nervous look as they saw a guard with an eyepatch walking through as Kristen held them back before holding a card between two fingers and focusing her energy into it.

"You sure you got this, Kris?" Korra asked as Kristen smirked.

"I've always been lucky with one-eyed jacks."

"I don't get it." Leni said.

"Just hurry." said El Tigre.

Kristen nodded before she tossed the card, which layed a crystal trap where the soldier stood. Then a few more backup soldiers came out and the gang started fighting.

"En garde!" Korra shouted as she pulled her sword and they started clashing.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop near where they were fighting, Lynn's hands were shaking as she aimed her sniper rifle while Caitlyn was beside her.

"Come on, do it. It's a clean shot," Caitlyn said as Lynn breathed heavily as she tried focusing on the soldiers battling their allies.

"What's the problem?"

"I'm nervous. What if I hit Leni?" Lynn asked.

"It's too late for nerves, Lynn," Caitlyn sighed. "If you're not up to it, just leave it to the master, eh?" She then pulled out her sniper rifle and extended the barrel's length before gazing into the scope. "Watch and learn. One clean movement. No hesitation." She then got one of the soldiers in her sights before she fired the rifle straight into his head before following suit with the remaining four, leaving Leni's team confused.

"What just happened?" Leni asked.

"Caitlyn happened." Korra replied..

"Of course." El Tigre replied.

* * *

Muscle Man ran back to the ship and got in his car and drove off. "Time for a hit and run!" Muscle Man said and laughed. Muscle Man drove through the city and Muscle Man presses a button and gattling guns coming out of the hood. "Oh yeah!" Muscle Man said and opened fired on soldiers and Crystal warriors.

"Hey guys look like Obsidian brought some of the monsters Goldar worked with!" Donnie said on his badge.

"Thanks for the heads up Donnie. I'll send those losers on the highway to Hell!"

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were beating up Jackbots and soldiers. Danny Phantom and Jenny were blasting away Crystal brutes, Android 18 continued her battle and fired a lot of ki blasts at the Jackbots and Crystal brutes.

Fetch got on top of a neon sign and shot laser beams at the putties and other forces. "Yeah die in hell you bastards!" Fetch shouted.

"Language!" April shouted over her badge.

"Let me be red!" Fetch snapped back while she sees Sector V taking down the Putties with their weapons.

"Hit them in the Z team!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"We do you think we're doing!?" Numbuh 5 shouted.

* * *

Caitlyn burst through the watchtower with her rifle in hand as she quickly loaded all of her guns with her anti-magic bullets. She then got into a crouched position under the paneling as she watched Bloom and Aisha taking on Icy in the skies as she unleashed massive ice spikes at them from all directions as she quickly ducked for cover, a spike slashing her side as she internally yelped in pain as she felt it and felt blood on her side.

She grit her teeth through the pain, ignoring it as she resumed her area as she watched the three of them through her scope as she glared. "Come on, hold still." She said until she felt she had a good enough opening for a shot and fired, the bullet sailing through the skies until it did hit Icy square in the kneecap.

Ugh!" Icy groaned in pain.

caitlyn smirks and says. "Bullseye."

That's when Lars sweeps the leg and knocks her out. "That kid creeps me out." said Aisha.

Caitlyn then groaned in pain as she grasped at her wound that was bleeding profusely as she pulled a roll of medical tape from her pack and wrapped it around her waste to close the wound as she grunted and got back into her position as she took out others left and right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tahu glanced around and noticed the Scarlet Army were much more ruthless in this fight than he was used to from them.

As Rhinoblaster charged at Elsa, she suddenly fired a massive ice blast at him, freezing him solid. Then, Kratos charged in with his Nemean Cestus and smashed him into smithereens with no second thoughts.

He saw Ryu running across the walls on the buildings next to him as a round of arrows stuck into the wall behind him before he backflipped off, caught the last arrow, and used his own bow to fire it into the throat of the soldier who fired it.

Then, he glanced at Korra as she mercilessly ripped through Prisma's crystal soldiers like confetti with her elemental attacks and beheaded one with her bare hands. She then backflipped onto an approaching soldier and twisted her legs around his neck, breaking it and killing him as she glared with disgust.

Up at the gateway to the city, Sona used her musical instrument to cast spells to support her allies. Either using her magic to boost their energy, strengthen their weapons, or heal them. Meanwhile, Ahri and Annie were blasting any fireballs at the enemies that got close to her, protecting her.

A huge burly soldier came over with a massive blade as Annie smirked and walked over, giving him the puppy dog eyes as he couldn't help but crack a smile as she suddenly gave a glare at him before throwing her teddy bear, Tibbers, into the sky and in a flash of fire, he transformed into a giant demon bear and roared at the top of his lungs.

They are different on the battle field." said Gali.

"I know." said Tahu.

Then the Pumpkin rapper shows up. "Boo you Toa make me mad, you're so bad." the Pumpkin rapper rapped.

Tahu takes out his swords and Ingnites the swords and attacks the Pumpkin rapper.

Gail took out her trident and joins the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was hiding behind a wall on a balcony as she sighed before she turned turned on her phone and put on her music as she scrolled down and selected Skillet and put her phone into her pocket before pulling out her guns and looking at the hundreds of rounds attached to her belt as she loaded the bullets into her guns in about 7 seconds before leaping off of the balcony and nailing a few soldiers on flying vehicles as she bounced off an awning and firing into the Zs of a few Putties.

Lara looked to see Sam firing massively and she looked at her.

"Why did Emerald recruit her for her team?" she asked Nathan before firing a few rounds from her machine gun.

"Because it turns out that she's a descendant of the Gunslingers," Nate said.

"This pro just learned to shoot." Sam smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Clank replied.

"Sam jump on!" Swoop shouted and Sam jumps on Swoop's back.

Then Sphinx jumps on board and Sam glares at him. "You're mine little girl!" Sphinx shouted.

"Swoop get this freak off!" Sam shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Swoop shouted trying to shake off Sphinx.

* * *

Lori was fighting off Darcy with her spear when we hear her thoughts battling with each other as Abigail Sullivan whispered to her thoughts.

"Let me out. I haven't had a crack at the body since we bonded with each other," Abigail said as Lori gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine. As long as you leave my family and friends unharmed."

"They're my friends and family too. Since we're officially the same person, I share your memories, your friends, your life, and your training. But I still have my identity."

That was Lori's eyes took on a more blue aura as they shifted and Lori then started fighting back, tumbling past Darcy's psychic blasts and tumbling away from her as she held her spear.

"What's gotten into you, Lori?" Cass asked, fighting off a goon.

"Lori's taking a nap for now. I'm Abigail Sullivan," Abigail stated.

"What? You have multiple personalities?"

"Not exactly. Okay, long story short, I'm a spirit who possessed Lori one time and tried to take her body for myself entirely but something went wrong and me and my sisters bonding with Lincoln's sisters entirely and they have dominant control of their bodies while we're kept on the sidelines," Abigail said. "Less talking, more fighting!"

Ok then." said Cass.

"I hate to see what the baby can do." Star-Lord said.

Freeze bitches." One of the Arkham knight's soldiers shouted.

"Don't count on it." said star-lord and fired his guns at the soldiers **.**

The camera panned up to see Caitlyn in her shooting post as she fired on Arkham Knight's sodliers, killing them one by one with her rifle as she grunted in pain from her side hurting as Maria came up to her post with her medical kit as she got to work on her as Caitlyn continued to fire.

"You're not as good as Rapunzel but you'll have to do," Caitlyn said as she reached into her pack and took out a box and flicked a switch and the box suddenly turned itself into a machine gun turret that she got herself set up in and started rapidly firing on the enemy soldiers as Maria got to work on her hip as she swabbed away the blood on her side.

"Well I don't have healing hair." Maria said.

Buttercup flies in and throws a tank at some putties. "Eat that Lori!" Buttercup shouted,

"Don't get cocky Buttercup!" Maria replied as she worked on Caitlyn's wound **.**

On another rooftop, Lara and Nate were firing their machine guns on the soldiers flying in the air as Nate looked to her.

"Just like old times, huh, Lara?"

"The times when we teamed up before were nothing like this, Nate," Lara said before she got a worried look on her face and turned to him and pulled her pistol out of her side.

"What the-" Nate asked confused.

"Duck!"

Nate obliged before Lara blasted the Tenga behind him in the face and Nate roundhouse kicked him off of the rooftop.

Buttercup is just punch Brick bully into a million pieces and the Putties ran away. "Yeah you better run!" BUttercup shouted.

Then Stormy and Prisma's crystal warriors are seen. "Any last words princess?" Stormy asked.

"Princess?" Buttercup glared. "Did you call me princess?"

"Yeah I did!" Stormy shouted. Buttercup charged towards Stormy and punched her in the face and began her rampage.

* * *

Caitlyn was firing several rounds on the soldiers as Augustine smirked and smashed the ground as Caitlyn gasped as the supports of her post snapped into a million pieces and started falling to the ground.

She took something from her pouch and slammed it onto Maria's chest as a jetpack unfolded and activated itself and flew Maria out of there as Caitlyn closed her eyes in acceptance as the post came crashing down on the ground.

Ryu was finished slicing the head off of a Putty when he noticed the crash. "Caitlyn!" He rushed over to her as fast as he could and saw her coughing in a fit as her entire dress was dirtied and Bismuth rushed over to her as well as she examined all of the rubble that had absolutely covered her right leg as her rifle was sprawled across the battlefield and her hat was crushed.

"I can't feel my leg," Caitlyn said as Ryu then struggled to lift off the rubble. "It's no use Ryu! My leg's absolutely busted anyway! Just cut it off!"

Ryu takes out his sword and cut off Caitlyn's right leg. "Sorry about this." said Ryu.

"Um guys. We got Foot bots!" Krillin shouted on his badge.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Karai said over her badge as Scorpion landed by her on his back after being shot down by a crystal blast from Prisma.

"Hey, snakeskin," Scorpion muttered. "I think it's time to use your powers."

"I thought you'd never ask," Karai said as she focused and her eyes became yellow and her pupils dilated to serpentine slits as her body started shifting into her mutant form.

Karai attacked the Foot bots and Maria landed right next to Scorpion. "What happened to Karai?" Maria asked.

"It's a long story. But you must be careful the Foot clan are powerful foes." said Scorpion.

"How powerful?" Maria asked.

"Let me show you newbie." Rahzar said. Maria took out her sword and glared at Rahzar.

* * *

Chandler ran out to see the battle going underway as he was about to run down before the door closed behind him and he saw Lincoln lock them both in the room.

"Hey there, Chandler. It's me. 'Larry," Lincoln mocked as he smirked and twirled his swords in hand. "There's no way out."

"You crack me up," Chandler chuckled. "Remember when I utterly destroyed you last time?"

"That doesn't matter now. It's payback time," Lincoln said. "This can only end one of two ways."

"I couldn't agree more, Larry." The two then started parrying swords and scraping metal on metal before Lincoln managed to get a cut on Chandler's cheek. "I admit, you've gotten a lot better than last time."

"I'm just getting started," Lincoln said as they started parrying again for about 10 minutes before they got into a sword lock and Lincoln then flashed back to Scarlett's lessons.

"Search for your opponents weak point. Once you find it, there's no stopping you."

He then saw Chandler's shin before he then roundhouse kicked him in the shin, catching him off guard as he then flicked his wrists, snapping his opponent's swords in two as Chandler stared at the two broken handles before Lincoln tossed his swords away and then started absolutely wasted him with punches and kicks before backing him into the wall.

"And by the way, my name is Lincoln!" He then gave him one final punch to the face, knocking him out for the count.

I'll remember that on your tombstone!" Icy shouted aand surrounded Lincoln's feet with ice.

Soon enough, Cole leaped through the window with his electrically charged powers as he blasted Icy into a wall and then he used his napalm powers to melt the ice around Lincoln's feet.

"Thanks, Cole."

Cole then turned to Icy with a mad look on his face. "What kind of lady are you? You know he can't fight back. How about fighting someone who can fight back!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Icy said as Cole then wrapped his electric coils around her legs, trapping her as Lincoln leaped out of the window and then started running across the rooftops as Cole prepared to travel through the electric currents.

"Hey Cole! What's it like to be a queen's servant?"

"I don't know, Icy. What's it like being a redneck piece of shit?" He then vanished through the currents.

* * *

Muscle Man is driving through the kingdom and noticed that Rex is fighting off Crystal brutes and Variants with his sword and Rocket shooting down Jackbots. That's when a Crystal brute rips the roof of the car off. Garnet tackles the Crystal brute punches it into pieces.

"I hope that prism chick's crystals are worth something." said Muscle Man. Then Slash jumps on the car.

"Yeah!" Slash shouted and raised his battle mace. They both see two dragon drones and they transformed into robots **.**

"The drones are transformers!?" Muscle Man shouted.

"Finally a challenge!" Slash shouted and jumped towards the two dragon drones and attacks them.

"That dude is as crazy as me." Muscle Man said.

 **(We Get our** **Halloween party started)**

 **Me: This party is awesome** **!**

 **Marinette: (walks in dressed like Wonder Woman) Hey Smoke.**

 **Me: Glad you can make it. Where's Adrien?**

 **Adrien** **:** **(walks in dressed like Star-Lord) Hey Man** **.**

 **Rigby: (dressed like Rocket Raccoon) Yo you guys** **made it.**

 **Me: Time to have fun. But fire** **I** **like to** **thank Ben10man for the scenes where** **Sam attacks, Caitlyn loses her leg** **,** **Lori letting Abigail loose, Kendall gearing up, Lincoln** **battling against Chandler**


	36. Chapter 36

**(I wake up with my place trash and with a bad hangover)**

 **Me: My head.**

 **Lynn: (dressed as a Mummy) What happened?**

 **Me: We had a awesome time, that's what.**

 **(Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Delsin and Lane were pinned against a wall with Milta soldiers aiming their guns at him. "It's over bio terrrist!" A shoulder shouted.

Delsin sees a eletrial box and absorbs it. "It's conduits!" Delsin fired a stream of lightning at the shoulders and they fall down.

"That was a big shocker!" Lane laughed. "But seriously man how did you do that?"

"I'm a conduit that absorbs powers from Prime conduits." Delsin said

The camera panned to the top of one of the buildings when Luna and Luke set up their guitars and microphones as they prepared to sing.

"You ready, me?" Luke asked as Luna nodded.

"Luna is ready? 'Kickstart My Heart?'"

"Only if I could be the singer," Luke said.

"Sure." Luna nodded.

The got ready played their guitars.

Muscle Man hears the music and smirked. "You know who else gets pumped to this song?" Muscle man asked. "My mom!"

Luke and Luna got hit by two blasts and Baron Von Rocha is shown with his magic violin. "Rock and Roll is not welcome here!" He played his magic violin, both Luke and Luna play their magic guitars. But the magic between the instruments clashed.

"Come on!" Luke shouted.

Mordecai and Rigby are witnessing the music battle. "Mordo, Rigs are you seeing this?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Mordecai said. "We'll get the park workers. Get your guitar."

"You got it Mordo." said Rigby.

They all began

Clear across the city on one of the balconies, Bayonetta closed her eyes and focused solely on the sound of the music blaring through the city.

"Okay, Cereza. Shoot with your mind. Not your hand," Bayonetta told herself as she pointed one of the guns across from her at the side as she focused, letting all other sounds escape from her mind as she listened to only the music of Von Rocha's violin.

She then pictured a path for the bullet as she then squeezed the trigger and blasted the bullet that went soaring through the city, breaking through one window of a building and out another, through a shirt hanging out to dry, through a few more windows, and finally, breaking the strings of Von Rocha's violin.

"No!" Von Rocha shouted.

"His strings are down!" Matt reported.

"Everyone together!" Luna shouted. Luke, Luna, Matt, Eddie, Vivian, and the Park workers play their instruments and defeated Von Rocha.

Mordecai and Rigby walk up to Von Rocha and punch him in the face. "Next time write your own music." said Rigby.

Skips placed handcuffs on Von Rocha. "Time to give Cinnibar a show." Luke said.

"You're going to need a beat." Benson said and held his drumsticks.

Gamora was slicing through the Putties as she saw Elena go flying by her as she held her staff in her hand as Gamora shook her head.

"Humans. Why do they have to be the weakest species in the galaxy?" Gamora asked herself.

"Hey, we're not exactly helpless you know!" Elena stated as she stuck her staff behind her. "Blaze!" She then blasted a Tenga in the head with a blast as she glared. "Besides, the alliance's home base is always on some version of Earth. You're on our turf now."

"Figures." Gamora groaned.

Muscle Man drives through with some Foot bots on his car. "Can off my car you tin cans!" He shouted.

He then clubbed them off of his car with his bare fists as the scene showed the Trix triple-teaming Bayonetta as they blasted her into Cinnibar City's wall as she groaned and reached into her pockets as she glared at them and struggled to get to her feet.

"Okay, Trix. It's time to face the mugic," she then took her hands out of her pockets to reveal two red mugic runes which she let raise into the sky as she unleashed two red mugicians from her body as they rose up to the runes and entered them, activating them. "Melody of Malady! Canon of Casualty!"

The Trix all get by the Mugic and she smirked. "Face the mugic?" Kopaka asked.

"I blame Lane and Luan." said Bayonetta.

Kopaka then smirked as he saw the Trix struggling to get up. "Nice one. Those mugics together did some serious damage."

"We witches tend to think tricky," Bayonetta said as Peridot snuck by a wall and pressed a secret panel hidden behind a rock that opened up a wall to reveal one of Bismuth's newest weapons.

"Hope this Viledriver is as good as Bismuth says it is," she said as she jumped into the cockpit and drove it as it started walking through Cinnibar as she fired the cannons at the soldiers, shooting out red and green fireballs as they ran away from her and Bismuth smiled as she walked by and Ryu smiled at her as he tended to Caitlyn's severed leg, holding up a flame to the stump to cauterize it and stop the bleeding.

"I've never met someone as talented as making weapons as you are, Bismuth," Ryu said as she smiled. "When we're through here, Scarlett's going to make you the head of her weapon production team."

Peridot cackled at the top of her lungs as she blasted the Viledriver's cannons at any enemies that approached her as she smiled. "With this baby, we're unstoppable!"

"You shouldn't of said that Peri!" Lynn said.

"Oh relax Loud. Let's see what this baby can do against the Arkham Knight's cobra tanks!"

In the airship above the sky, Dakota was sitting by as she took off her shoes and got dressed in her clothing which is a neon pink skintight outfit with the Justice Ranger symbol on it, made specifically for her to grow with her when she changed into Dakotazoid as she took deep breaths.

"Breathe, Dakota," she said to herself as she said. "You control the beast inside. She does not control you."

"How exactly did we cure her mutation again?" Pearl asked.

"Just a little magic mixed with Donnie's retromutagen helped cure her. The problem is, she now has a condition kind of like the Hulk. Whenever she gets too angry or worried, Dakotazoid takes control of her," Donnie said as she glared. "She's been taking constant meditation practices and tons of mental exercises since so she can keep herself under control."

Dakota then got up as she opened the door to the airship.

"Don't you need a parachute?" Pearl asked as Dakota smirked back at her.

"No. If I get hurt extremely bad, the other girl comes out and takes control," Dakota said as she gulped down her air and leapt out of the airship as she focused really hard before her eyes turned a radioactive green and she started changing in midair for all to see.

"What is that?" Bismuth asked as Tahu smirked up.

"You're about to find out," Tahu said. "We have a lot of creatures of all shapes and sizes in our alliance. Humans, aliens, gems, robots, even mutants. But this girl's alternate form is the only one in the alliance who can only be described as 'monster.'"

Mikey used his Tphone to connect to all of the coms of the alliance. "Ladies and gentlemen of the tri alliance, along with Maria Santiago and Princess Elena. I present you all the from Total Drama Revenge of the island, she lost her hair in a radioactive mine. But became a a** kicking mutant. Dakotazoid!" Mikey shouted as Dakotazoid rises and roars.

"Holy s***!" Lane shouted.

"Bismuth meet Dakotazoid." said Tahu.

"Open fire on that overgrown Oompa Loompa!" The Arkham Knight shouted.

The drone transformers all opened fired on Dakotazoid, but this gets her angry. Dakotazoid attacks the drone transformers by ripping their heads and tearing them to shreds.

Rahzar sees Dakotazoid while fighting against Maria. "Crap." He said. Maria kicks Rahzar in the nuts and he groans in pain.

Scarlett, Emerald and Cobalt are sneaking all towards the castle. "How exactly did you get Clyde's parents' permission? You must know how protective they are of him." Emerald told Scarlett as she smiled.

"Well..." Scarlett said.

*Flashback*

Harold and Howie walked into their house with Clyde as they noticed Scarlett in her regular civilian uniform at the grill cooking up a marinated flank steak as she smiled at them.

"Please forgive me, but I haven't had to cook my own food in ages," she said as she noticed Harold and Howie begin to scream as she closed her fist and gave out a command. "Sleep."

That was when the two of them fell to the floor asleep.

"Who are you?" Clyde asked as Scarlett walked over to them and worked her magic to them to erase their memory of her before she walked over to Clyde and used the same spell on him as he fell asleep. "You never saw me here. When you wake up, you will meet Bobby and Ronnie Anne at the Kent's mansion."

She then vanished and when the three of them woke up, Harold muttered. "What were we just doing?"

Clyde then stirred as he woke up. "Excuse me, dads. I've just got this strange feeling that I'm supposed to be at the Kent's right now."

"As long as you're with friends," Howie said as Clyde left.

*Flashback end*

"Okay, but what did you tell them to get them to come here?" Cobalt asked.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at that.

*Flashback*

"Okay, who are you and why are you here?" Katie asked as Scarlett smiled.

"I'm the Scarlet Warrior, Kate Kent," Scarlett said as she smiled and lit a fireball in her hand to show all of them.

"Whoa. Magic's real?" Kody asked in wonder as Scarlett nodded.

"But he's a magician," Ronnie Anne said.

"What he does is just smoke and mirrors," Scarlett said. "This is magic. Real pure magic. And it's something I can teach you if you accept my offer," Scarlett said as she smiled to all present. "What if I told you that there was a place... a secret place... where nothing was impossible?"

Clyde raised his eyebrow at this as the others listened to her.

"You could build whatever you could possibly imagine. You could go wherever you wanted. A place where you could actually change the world?" She then smiled as the others talked among themselves. "You wanna go?"

"I think I need to ask my mom." said Katie.

"You cannot. Besides I don't think your parents won't like the idea of that." said Scarlett.

"I would like to go." Kody said.

"Yeah whatever." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"You say that now until your boyfriend becomes as strong as you." said Scarlett.

"Wait Lincoln is going to be there?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What about Lori?" Bobby asked.

"Your babe is there too." Scarlett replied. "On my friend's island kingdom on Elm Reef."

"I can I at least see Leni?" Kody asked.

"You will soon. Now come with me." said Scarlett. "But first." Scarlett took out her wand and casted a spell on the gang and created some clones.

"That's real enough for you?" Bobby asked Kody.

"Took the words out of my mouth." said Kody.

"So no one knows you're gone." said Scarlett.

*End flashback*

"That explains a lot." said Emerald. "Just stay away from people's relationships."

"Not now!" said Scarlett. "Garnet gave me the don't do that again look."

Sam is still fighting against Sphinx on Swoop. Sam shot Sphinx's wing and he shouts in pain. "That was a big mistake child!" Sphinx shouted.

"No, it wasn't." Sam said. Swoop sees Jack Spicer firing missiles at the flying Dinobot.

"Sam hang on tight!" Swoop shouted. Sam grabbed on to Swoop and he did a barrel roll, Sphinx falls off and it hits one of the missiles killing him.

"Nice one Swoop!" Sam shouted.

"I'm the best around and nothing's gonna stop me now!" Swoop shouted.

"Get me closer to the ground!" Sam said.

"I'm on it!" Swoop shouted and the two landed towards the ground where they see Dakotazoid attacking. "That's Dakota Milton. Sweet girl, has a temper."

"She's nice." Sam said unsure how to express her opinion.

Chrysta and Skye are fighting against the putties with Goku. "Not bad." Goku said.

"Thanks." Chrysta replied.

Kole and Kendall hid behind a wall as they drew their pistols.

"Okay, this is our first big battle and we're against an army of some of the most dangerous villains in the multiverse," Kendall said to her male counterpart. "But that's no reason to panic..."

They then heard a whistle from above and looked up to see Prisma with her Terra Crystal in her hand as she smirked down at them.

"THAT'S a reason to panic!" the two of them shouted out together.

"Are you two ready for your doom?" Prisma asked,

Then Onua and Nate attack Prisma and attacked the Crystal warriors. "You can hold them off right?" Nate asked,

Onua grunted with his hammer. "I'll take that as a yes?" Nate said and brought the western Kents in a building. "Look I know you guys are scared and so am I. I'm facing off against evil Scarlett army clones, Crystal warriors, soldiers trained by the second Boy wonder, mutants and robot ninjas. What do I have to fight is guns."

"Are you crazy?" Kole asked. "We have guns!"

"Look you can stay here and I'll find someone to get you older siblings or anyone." Nate said. "But when you walk out of those doors. You guys are heroes. Now if you excuse me, I got some assholes to shoot."

Kendall then briefly took her hat off and rubbed her head as Kole noticed that her sisters had put Kendall's hair into two pigtail braids. He then looked out and saw the crystal soldiers and looked up at Prisma.

"He's right. Scarlett chose us because she believes we can be heroes. It's time that we prove her right," Kole said as Kendall sighed, put her hat back on and drew her golden pistols from her holsters.

"If anyone so much as scratches my hat I will annihilate them," she said as she ran out and shot the Putties right in the Z with each shot from her guns.

Kole then smiled as he drew his pistols and ran out. "Yeehaw!

Both of them opened fire on the Putties and Crystal warriors. "Indulge to see Lara Croft do that." Nate smiled and shoot a foot bot in the head.

"Don't get cocky." said Onua.

"So how do we get rid of this Crystal reject?" Kendall asked

"Easy." said Nate. "We take her staff we cut her off."

"Then, all her crystal soldiers will be dispersed," Kendall said as she looked and got an idea as she stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could and Maximus came running up to her as she then swung herself onto his saddle and started riding off catching Prisma's attention.

"You're not going anywhere, cowgirl," Prisma said as she fired crystal beams at her which summoned massive crystal spires from the ground as she steered Maximus away from them.

"I believe I am," Kendall said as she took out her lasso and swung it around one of the spires causing her to swing off of Maximus and kick Prisma right in the chest as she smirked.

Prisma shot up, angry, as Kendall glared from as she had one hand on her pistol and another on her lasso as she glared.

"Draw!" Prisma shouted as she fired a crystal beam from her Terra Crystal and Kendall ducked and fired her pistol at one of the spires, causing it to ricochet off of the other ones as Kendall nervously chewed the brim of her hat.

"Come on! Come on! Please work!"

The bullet hits the terra Crystal shattering it into pieces. "No!" Prisma shouted as the crystals warriors and spires all dispersed. Then her clothes turn back to rags and her hair turned brown.

"Not so powerful now!" Onua shouted and placed cuffs on her. "These will prevent you from moving!"

Prisma turned to Kendall as she smiled and picked herself up.

"I don't understand. You're mortal. You have no powers of any kind. What's so special about you that would allow you to defeat me?"

Kendall smirked and put her hat back on. "Nothing. I'm just a cowgirl."

"So what do we do with her?" Kole asked.

"The Mytsic isles will take care of her." Onua said. "I got a big bad brute to take care of." Onua runs off.

"Alright you kids find any of your friends or siblings. I'm going to give Rex some back up." Nate said.

Jenny and Ben stood on the rooftop as Ben glared and set his Omnitrix to his Galvanic Mechamorph form.

"I hope Nora's okay with this," Ben said as he slammed the core down and transformed into Upgrade and splashed right onto Jenny, coating every inch of her circuitry.

Jenny smiled as she activated her jetpack. "Game on!"

She flew into battle and Jenny flew like a rocket, then her arms turn into blasters and she started blasting down the putties. "How come we never done this!?" Jenny asked,

"Because your mom hates it when someone touches her stuff." Upgrade replied.

18 is beating up the Militia and Putties. El Tigre jumps down and joins Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in the fight. "So what I miss?" El Tigre asked.

Lincoln sliced a variant in half and Ronnie Anne throws a sai at the puttie's Z on it's chest. "I beated up Chandler." Lincoln replied.

"Good to hear." said El Tigre.

A anvil is dropped on a militia brute and the three looked up and see Lily. "Poop poop!" said Lily.

"Good one Lily!" Lincoln gave his baby sister thumbs up.

Then a grappling hook grabs Lily and ends up in the Arkham Knight's hands. "Hey let her go!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"That's not for you Santiago, Louds only." Arkham Knight said. "Bring the family Lincoln Loud. Obsidian is waiting for you." Then he uses a smoke bomb to escape."

"He took Lily." said Lincoln **.**

"We got bigger problems!" El Tigre shouted and pointed to Chris Walker.

"Little pigs!" Chris said.

"Go get your sister back and kicks Obsidian's butt." said Ronnie Anne, and gave Lincoln a kiss. The two both kissed for 10 seconds and then parted form the kiss. "Good luck Lame-o."

"Thanks, Skater girl." said Lincoln and ran off. While Ronnie Anne and El Tigre fight off against Chris Walker.

 **Me: Well we had a awesome Halloween party but now we wrap this up.**

 **Lynn: So we start cleaning?**

 **Marinette: I'll give you guys a hand.**

 **Adrien: Same here.**

 **Me: Thanks. Before I go, I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Luke and Luna take down Rocha.** **Dakotazoid entering the battle, Peridot with a Viledriver, Gamora and Elena, Ben and Jenny teaming up and Kole and Kendall taking down Prisma. Also the flashback of how the rest of the Louds' friends joining. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**(We finish setting up the Christmas tree)**

 **Me: Perfect.**

 **Sofia: Looks Great.**

 **Me: Hey Soph.**

 **Cartman: What up.**

 **Ronnie Anne: Hey Sofia. Those are the South Park kids, South Park kids, Sofia the first.**

 **Kenny: (muffled) Hi!**

 **Me: I also made a new chapter of Ninjas in Avalor.**

 **Cartman: Wussy. (Ronnie Anne gives him a purple nurple) Ow!**

 **(Enjoy Enjoy Loud Fighters)**

Chris was about to bring his fists down on Ronnie Anne when a force field blocked him and she looked to her side to see Riley using her staff to project a shield to stop him as he glared at her as she winked at her.

Eventually, Chris broke through her force shield and the two of them were about to be crushed when shortly across the street, Jill saw this and glared at Chris.

"The s**t we do for our kids," Jill deadpanned as she took out her magic staff and shouted out as she fired a magical blast from her hands at Chris, sending him flying as she glared at him.

"Thanks for saving our lives." said El Tigre.

"But that won't hold for long." said Riley.

"I can hold him off." 18 said. "Where's the white hair kid?"

"Lincoln's busy," Pearl said as she fired her spear at some soldiers that came near her as Kratos crashed near them as he clashed with Goldar with their swords as Sofia landed near her, Dream Rod and spear at the ready.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier?" Sofia asked as Nettle flew near her.

"You'll never stop us!"

And then the next second, she was blasted away from them thanks to Peridot's Viledriver.

"See?"

"You choose to hide behind machines." said Augustine and took out the cannons with a concrete blast. "Let's see you do battle without your tech." She wiped the Viledriver's legs off.

Then Augustine placed concrete daggers in Sofia's legs along with Ronnie Anne and El Tigre. "I hate you." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Augustine said.

"You may want to place dagger in the radioactive Oompa Loompa over there." said Mantax.

"I do love a challenge." said Augustine.

Dakotazoid roared out as Augustine fired her concrete daggers at her and she swatted them away with her claws as she smiled as Korra ran over to them and gave out a glare.

They then saw the wreckage of the Viledriver and sighed. "Man, Bismuth's going to be busy after this is over."

"Hey, a little help here!" El Tigre shouted.

"Relax, Rivera," Korra said as she ran over to them and bended a protective earth dome around them as she got to work. "These daggers can only be removed with Augustine's own powers. Let's see if my earthbending can work as a substitute."

Peridot stood up dazed from the Viledriver as she glared at Augustine and saw the wreckage.

"Okay, no more Ms. Nice Gem," Peridot said as she raised her arms and the wreckage of the Viledriver started levitating off the ground as she focused at Augustine.

Peridot opened fire on Augustine and she falls down. "Peridot wins you clod!" said Peridot as Rocket shot down Mantax with a taser and then they both handcuff them.

Samurai Jack jumps in and blocks Goldar's attack. "Run! I shall hold him off Kratos!" Samurai Jack shouted.

"Very well." Kratos said and jumped away.

As Arkham Night neared the goths, Bayonetta notice that and then jumped down at him with a flourish as she pistol-whipped him as she glared.

"Oh ho! I don't think so. There are very few things I wont do. Letting you hurt little kids is not one of them," Bayonetta said as she raised her hands as the shadows around her started to form into shadowy creatures around her as she manipulated with her hands. "Tempest of Terror!"

"Oh crap." Arkham Knight said.

"Wicked." Lars said and took a picture. "Sigh too bad I can't tell Roxanne."

"Lucy we gota problem, Lily has been taken to thecastle!" Lincoln shouted from her badge.

"Gasp! I'm on myway to your location." Lucy said. "I gotta go Lily needs me!" Lucy said and runs away.

"She's missing out on some awesome stuff." said Kelan.

On a rooftop, Lisa was making some Molotov cocktails while Levi stood watch while Keith and Karen built a launcher as Levi looked over.

"Will you hurry up!?" Levi asked as Lisa put in the finishing touches.

"You can't rush perfection."

"I'm not rushing perfection, Lisa. I'm rushing you!" Levi whispered.

"Done!" Lisa shouted. "Let's serve these guys drinks from hell!"

"Dang!" Keith said.

Karen then stepped to the edge of the wall and took out her personalized Proto-Tool as she adjusted it to a rifle form.

"I'm not as good as Caitlyn, but it'll have to do," she then turned to the others and glared. "Pull!"

Levi lit one of the cocktails and Keith activated the launcher as it went flying through the air as Karen glared carefully through her scope before she fired the bullet from her rifle and it struck the cocktail dead on, causing it to explode, sending some of Arkham Knight's soldiers flying.

"I don't usually give into my emotionsbut holy crap that was awesome!" Levi shouted.

"Indeed It was." said Lisa until her badge rang. "Hello."

"Lisa, Obsidian has Lily!" Lincoln shouted. "The Louds all need the family!"

"What?!" Lisa shouted as Levi nodded to her.

"Go! We can handle it from here."

Lisa nodded as she ran off the rooftop as Karen nodded at Levi and Keith. "Pull!"

They then repeated the process as Lisa ran down and got her bomb kit ready.

"Emerald owes us big time for this," she said as she ran off into the carnage of battle.

"Indeed Descentant." said Joan. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"I agree ancestor!" Lisa replied.

Meanwhile, in the castle...

The Trinity slashed and burned their way through Obsidian's soldiers in the battle as Emerald got a concerned look on her face as they stopped.

"We're going to die," Emerald said as she stabbed another soldier in the throat and kicked him aside. "We are so going to die."

Scarlett then got a smile on her face as she approached her best friend. "We are going to die. You're gonna die. I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die... just not today."

"Remind to stay away from you when this is over!" Emerald shouted.

"I make no promises," Scarlett smirked as they continued as Emerald turned to Cobalt with a smirk of her own as they continued.

"So... what do you love about Scarlett anyway?" Emerald asked as Cobalt smiled.

"Well let's see. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and she can break every bone in your body if she needs to. She's everything I love in a woman and more," Cobalt said as Emerald sighed.

"You two really are perfect for each other. I just wish I could find the perfect guy for me," Emerald said with a sigh.

"Hey, you and Scarlett are best friends. She knows you better than you know yourself. If anybody's going to know the kind of guy for you, it's her."

"Obsidian first. Find me a date late." Emerald said.

"I'm multitasking!" Cobalt stated.

The Trinity encountered Ivy waiting for them by the gate to the throne room as she glared.

Scarlett turned to Cobalt with a sigh. "We've taken on Ivy plenty of times before. I think it's your turn this time, babe."

"I thought you'd never ask," Cobalt said as he unsheathed his sword and started clashing with Ivy as Scarlett and Emerald rushed into the throne room as he glared at his girlfriend's evil sister. "Did you really think that Obsidian would reward you for this?"

"Of course not," Ivy said with a smirk. "I'm not that stupid. I was just helping him take Cinnibar so that when the time came, I would take him out myself and claim the kingdom for myself."

"So you plan on backstabbing that 1999 Mummy rip-off." said Cobalt. "Well played, but foolish."

"Well I think Obsidian will finish what he started. Then i'll Finish him off. But you won't remember this." Ivy said and released a dragonfly.

Cobalt gasped and sliced the dragonfly in two with his sword as he glared at her.

"I'm too fast for you," he said as she unleashed a ton of dragonflies and he sliced them all apart with his sword as he glared at her as Ivy chuckled at him.

"I'll give my sister this: she has good taste in men," Ivy said.

"And I'm going to make you taste blood." said Cobalt and charged towards Ivy. Ivy blocked the attack with her sword.

"Not bad. Cutie." Ivy said.

"Don't call me that!" Cobaltshouted.

SamuraiJack is still battling againstGoldar with their blades clashing. "Impressive Samurai." Goldar said.

"Why do you fight for this Madman!?" Samurai Jack asked.

"I was bored, since Lord Zedd and Rita Repusla became good! When Metus walked in the picture, I had a chance for excitement and evil!" Goldar said.

"You won't win!" Samurai Jack said and they continued to fight.

"Don't worry I'll reunite you with that girl you loved." Goldar said.

"You leave Ashi out of this!" Samurai Jack shouted.

"You killed her father right? You were responsible for her own demise." Goldar said. "You killed your bride!"

Samurai Jack grips his katana blade and starts to get angry. He charges towards Goldar and attacks him while Goldar blocks the attacks.

Meanwhile the Louds have all regrouped in a pub. "I'm glad you all showed up." Lincoln said.

"Lily's captured?" Lynn Sr. exclaimed.

"My baby!" Rita cried out.

"We need to save her and quick!" Leni said.

"We will and there's no doubt Obsidian will have her in the throne room." Lisa said.

"Which is why we'll help you get there and quick." Jaller said entering the pub with the Toa Mahri, Crystal Gems, Sofia, Amber, Eddie, Dante, Shantae, Guardians of the Galaxy, Chrysta, Skye, Azurine, Powerpuff Girls, the Winx, Strider, Riley, Jill, Mordecai and Rigby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lana asked.

"Lucy the A.I found you all here." Jill said.

"But what about the Trinity killing him?" Lori asked.

"I had a vision that they'll all die even the Toa Nuva." Garnet explained. "But only the combine power of your family, Toa Nuva and the Trinity can stop him."

"There is a way we can get you guys in. Just drive through the window above the throne." Rocket said.

"We'll clear a path for you guys." Jaller said.

"How we going to ram through the window?" Rita asked.

"This." Eddie said and opened the door and revealed Vanzilla.

"Vanzilla?" Lincoln asked.

"We used the copying spell on the van and gave it some improvements and weapons." Nuparu said. "Me, Peridot, Eddie, Bismuth, and Rocket worked on it."

"Why don't you guys take it for a test drive." Eddie said and tossed the keys to Lynn Sr.

"Let's go Louds." Lynn Sr. said with determination.

 **Sofia: Nice job on Loud fighters.**

 **Me: Thanks. I'm going to wrap this story up really soon and maybe some other stories.**

 **Lloyd: Even doing your version of the Dark Universe?**

 **Me: I'm working on it. Putting the pieces together. Anyway I'm going to watch Polar Express. But first I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Augustine and Chris Walker are taken down, the goths scene, the genuis' fight back and Cobalt fighting Ivy even the Trinity fighting. Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**(We finished cleaning the studio)**

 **Me: All cleaned.**

 **Skips: Thank god.**

 **Me: Yeah. But the best part is when Swoop was singing the soundtrack to Moana.**

 **Swoop: Shut up!**

 **Fry: That was pretty funny.**

 **Me: You're damn right.**

 **(You readers enjoy Loud fighters)**

The Louds are all in Vanzilla, while everyone minus Skye, Winx,gets on some motorcycles that Nuparu and Peridot built. Well for Eddie he has his car with Azurine in the passenger side. Mordecai and Rigby are in the cart with the Crystal gems, Sofia, Amber and Chrysta.

"Alright team we have to make sure the Loud family get to the castle without anyone or thing getting in the away." Jaller explained.

"You got it." Garnet said.

"We're on it!" Dante said.

"Let's ride!" Jaller shouted and they all took off. "Slackers get in the rear, Eddie get in the front."

"I'm on it." said Eddie and drove towards the front as the slackers get in the rear.

Then some footbots on motorcycles are heading towards the group. "We got Footbots!" Dante shouted.

"I got this!" Eddie shouted and fired his Gatling guns at the footbots. "Wooo!"

"So who send these guys?" Rita asked.

"His name is Oroku Saki A.K.A the Shredder." Jaller said.

"That Guy really?" A voice asked. The heroes all looked and see Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Ahsoko Tano on speeders but Yoda is riding with Obi-Wan. "He never gives up."

"The Jedi are here?" Dante asked.

"Here to help the Louds to rescue the infant, we are." Yoda said.

"Scarlett has informed us about what has happened." said Obi-Wan.

"Then let's keep moving!" Jaller shouted and the group all drove off.

As he and El Tigre watched the Louds rushing through, Kole briefly took off his hat to rub his head as El Tigre looked at him.

"Are you sure we should help them get through?"

"Manny, are you a MexiCAN or a MexiCANT?" Kole asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"...I'm a Mexican," El Tigre said as Kole nodded.

"Good. Let's do this!" he said as he put his hat back on and pulled out his guns and El Tigre unsheathed his claws as they rushed forward and blasted away all of the soldiers in their grasp and Kole hogtied the last one with his lasso. "Guys, go! Now's your chance!"

Lynn Sr. slams on the gas and drive up the ramp. Vanzilla drive up the ramp and the van is flying through the air and heading towards the window.

"Holy cow." said Delsin shouted.

Vanzilla crashed through the throne window and skids through the throne room, all the Louds exit Vanzilla and Obsidian glares at them while Lily watches through a cage. "My baby!" Rita shouted.

"Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, we meet again." Obsidian said.

"Obsidian! Let my daughter go!" Lynn Sr shouted.

"This is all I wanted all of you here as a family." Obsidian said. "So I can end what I have started."

Then a hole bursts open and the Toa Nuva come out. "We meet again discount Mummy." Lewa chuckled.

"The Brendan Fraser one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Lewa said.

"I'm here to rescue my student." Takanuva said.

Then the door bursts down and the Warriors trinity enters the throne room. "Obsidian." said Emerald.

"Princess Emerald is it?" Obsidian said. "You look just like your mother."

"Queen Olana is dead, I'm the new Queen of Elm Reef." Emerald replied.

"And I'm here to reclaim my kingdom." said Scarlett.

"You're out numbered twenty one to one!" Lynn shouted.

"True young Lynn Jr." said Obsidian and took out two needles of Magtium.

"What is he doing?" Gali asked.

"Evening the odds my dear." Obsidian said and injected himself the Magtium and he began to transformed into a being of pure Magtium.

"What's happening?!" Pohatu asked.

"I have no clue." said Emerald.

Then when his transformation was complete, Obsidian has become a giant winged demon made of Magtium. "Witness the end of the Louds, the Justice Rangers, the Scarlett army and the Emerald army!" He roared.

"Sweet mother of discovery." Lisa said as her jaw dropped.

 **Me: Sorry to make this short guys. But it was the best I can think of. But I promise the final battle won't be short. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Kole and El Tigre cleared a path. Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**(Me watching the old black and white Dracula)**

 **Sofia: (Walks in with Mordecai, Rigby, and Steven)**

 **Steven: Whoa this movie is old!**

 **Me: This is Dracula, the old black and white one. Got this at Wal-mart along with Frankenstein, Bride of Frankenstein, creature from the Black Lagoon, the Mummy, wolf man, invisible man and the phantom of the opera. The classic Universal monster collection.**

 **Rigby: Nice!**

 **Me: Yeah, and I upload the final chapter of Loud Fighters.**

 **Steven: Sweet!**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah!**

 **Sofia: That's Great.**

 **(Enjoy the final chapter of Loud Fighters)**

The three groups look at Obsidian and they backed away. "Holy crap." Lewa said.

"I couldn't agree more Lewa." Cobalt nodded.

"This will be your end heroes." Obsidian said and attempted to swat our heroes but Onua blocks the attack but then tumbles.

"No this will be your end!" Emerald shouted and took out her weapon and got ready for battle.

Everyone got their weapons out and got ready for battle.

Meanwhile Drake is sitting in his cell and he sighs. "Great there's a final battle going on outside and I'm stuck here."

Then Barbara drops in and slashes the lock with her sword. "Hey Drake." Barbara said.

"Barbara what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"Saving your butt." said Barbara. "Aunt Scarlett is really a very at you and told mom and Dad."

"Oh great." said Drake and got out of his cell. Barbara handles Drake his sword and smirks. "Let's get to work."

Back in the throne room Tahu and Kopaka shot a ice and fire beam at Obsidian but he uses his wings to shield himself. Lynn is trying to shoot with her blasters at Obsidian's legs but they had no effect on him.

"Nothing's working!" Lynn shouted.

"His armour is too strong!" Emerald shouted.

"I will crush you!" Obsidian said. He smashed his fist down on the ground but Lana dodges the attack. Pohatu throws his stormerangs at Obsidian's face and it slightly damaged him. Emerald throws two fireballs at Obsidian's chest.

Scarlett grabbed Lincoln and tumbled behind her throne as Obsidian blasted a pure Magitum blast at him as Scarlett landed on her shoulder and groaned out in pain as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm scared," Lincoln said as Scarlett smiled at him.

"I'm scared, too, son," Scarlett said. "Are you familiar with George S. Patton?"

"I think so," he said.

"He once stated this: Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best, it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the true essence of manhood." She then stood up and summoned her Keyblade to her hand. "Tell me, are you a coward, Lincoln Loud?"

"No, I'm not a coward!" Lincoln shouted.

"Good to hear!" Scarlett said.

"I was scared too Lincoln, when I was battling the Toa's greatest enemy Makuta. But I faced my fear and defeated him." said Takanuva.

"Let's do this!" Lincoln shouted as he charged forward as he was then swatted aside by Obsidian's tail as he groaned. "Yep, saw that coming."

*Outside*

Maria had just put Caitlyn under anesthesia to knock her out as Bismuth fired her cannon at some charging soldiers as she groaned out as Ryu dropped by them.

"How are we holding up?"

"We're getting there. But even if we manage to defeat all of Obsidian's soldiers, if the Louds, the Toa and the Trinity don't defeat Obsidian, he's going to destroy the rest of us as well," Bismuth said as Ryu nodded.

"Scarlett's team isn't out of it yet, Bismuth. She knows every trick in that castle. Obsidian does not."

But we're not out of the rodeo yet Ryu!" Clay shouted and kicked a Jackbot.

"I know Lincoln can do it!" Clyde replied.

"Yeah I believe in him." said Ronnie Anne.

Back in the castle...

Cobalt was blasted into a pillar as Scarlett ran to him as he groaned as he stood up.

"You okay?"

"Babe," Cobalt said as he wiped his lip. "if this is what being parents is like, I am so not having kids."

"That makes two of us," Scarlett chuckled as she ran over to her throne and pressed a button. "Lucy, activate Castle Defense Mode."

"Activated," Lucy (A.I.) announced.

"You think your defense systems will defeat me?' Obsidian shouted and blasted down the turrets.

"No. But they'll help," Scarlett said as she leaped towards Obsidian and rapidly punched and kicked him before he swatted her away towards a window as she gasped and put her hands out in front of her and fired an air blast in front of her before she hit the wall and then fell to the ground with a groan as Onua ran up to Luna as she twirled her guitar pick between her fingers.

"You ready for this?"

Luna nodded smugly. "Like a cowboy on a steel horse I ride."

"So what's the game plan?" Lynn asked.

"Luna is going to use her guitar to make sound waves to shatter Obsidian's body and we'll all hit hit with all we got." said Scarlett.

"Sounds better than crossing the streams." Lynn Sr said.

"Alright Luna now!" Emerald shouted.

Luna played like her life depended on it (probably because it did) as Obsidian swiftly dodged the sound waves as best as he could before charging an energy beam as Scarlett glared.

"Hold that pose." She reached into her pouch and unleashed a blue mugic into the air followed by her blue mugician towards it. "Song of Stasis!"

Seven loud notes rang all across the castle as a beam of yellow light came from the sky and hit Obsidian, instantly freezing him in place.

"Now!"

Luna fired the soundwaves again as they blasted Obsidian's body causing it to crack.

Scarlett then noticed this as she turned to the others.

"Use every attack you can! Now!"

Scarlett then charged up her hands and fired a red energy beam from them as she shouted out as it hit him and her nose started to bleed from all the pressure she was putting on herself.

"There's no way I'm letting you hog all the fun!" Emerald shouted as she fired a green energy beam from her hands and Cobalt fired a blue energy beam from his hands.

Tahu fires up his two swords and slashes Obsidian. Kopaka fired an ice beam with his ice spear at Obsidian, Gali summoned a tital wave with her trident, Pohatu throws his stormerangs at Obsidian, Onua smashes his hammer on the ground and a rock wave heads towards Obsidian and hits him, Lewa with his X-glider attacks Obsidian with swords.

"This is for kidnaping one of my students!" Takanuva shouted and fired a beam of light at Obsidian. "You're up Louds!"

"Alright kids let's finish this!" Rita shouted.

"Yeah!" The Loud kids shouted.

Both Lynn Sr. and Rita both charged and attacked with their swords. Lori jumped in the air and stabbed her spear at Obsidian's chest, Leni took out her daggers and lunged towards Obsidian and attacks him with her daggers. Luna strums her guitar and the sound waves hit Obsidian's ears.

"That's not music!" Obsidian shouted.

Luan whacked Obsidian with her nunchucks. Lynn charged her two blasters and opened fire on Obsidian. Lincoln lunges towards Obsidian and slashes Obsidian's face. Lucy slashes Obsidian with her scythe. The twins both charged at Obsidian with their hatchets. Lisa throws her bombs at the crack and they explode on impact.

Then the Magtium shell began to glow and cracked, then there was a explosion knocking the Toa Nuva, Louds and warrior trinity back. "Ok that was painful." Onua groaned.

"I'm ok!" Lola said.

"I rather go back to the Arwing!" Lana groaned.

But the smokes clear and they see Obsidian is getting back up. "How?" Tahu questioned.

"You think you won?" Obsidian asked. "I will not rest until you all fall and die!" He began

"Oh great, the cliche revenge speech." Kopaka groaned.

"No matter where you hide I will find you!" Obsidian shouted.

"I doubt that." said Emerald and turns her Magi-tool into a sword and walks up

"And when I do! I will kill..." Emerald cuts off Obsidian by stabbing in the chest.

"You talk too much." Emerald whispered. "But you will never lay a finger on this family or their friends ever again." Emerald said and the took the blade out of Obsidian's lifeless body. Obsidian's lifeless fell to the ground and Scarlett walks up to his corpse and takes the Magtium Gauntlet. "This will look good in my trophy room next to Unalaq's necklace."

Then all of Obsidian's army break in and see their leader has fallen. "He's dead!" Goldar exclaimed.

"I'll give you three options." Tahu said. "Option one is run away and never return. Option two is to surrender and go to prison. Option three is to fight us and suffer the same fate as him.

"I go with option one and two." Cobalt said.

"Bail?" Icy asked and her sisters nodded and flew away along with Nettle and Goldar.

"I'm outta here!" Goldar shouted.

The Arkham Knight fires his grappling hook and glares at Scarlett. "This isn't over Scarlett!" The Arkham Knight said and grappled away. Jack Spicer screamed like a little girl and flew out and Ivy ran away,

The Stunticons all looked at each other and drove away. The Shredder glared at the Loud Family. "Note this Loud family. You may have won but the Foot clan will kill you all." said Shredder as he and the foot clan walked away.

Chandler sees his master dead on the ground. "No! This cannot be!" Chandler said.

"You have two options Chandler either surrender or die." Lincoln threatened.

"I will have my revenge Larry!" Chandler shouted and walked away.

"Leave him Lincoln he will be in the shadow of his former master." Cobalt said.

Rita runs to the cage and frees Lily and kisses her. "My baby! I'm so glad your safe." said Rita.

"Poo poo." Lily babbled.

Scarlett took out her badge and said. "Cinnibar is back in my control!" Scarlett said.

"So, I was always wondering how Scarlett got her codename, the Scarlet Warrior."

"Yeah," Tahu said. "She told me a little about the original Scarlet Warrior. He didn't give that codename to himself. It was a name that was given to him by the public due to the color of his uniform."

"Seriously?"

"Warriors don't just do that. Scarlett, and by extension the rest of her family, didn't give herself a codename for her warrior status. It was given to her and, due to her own ego, she decided to embrace it."

"I just hope people don't call me the Orange Warrior." Lincoln said to the readers.

* * *

Stella was putting the finishing touches on Kendall's party dress as she smiled at her and snapped her fingers as she finished putting some sparkles on her cowgirl themed dress as Kendall sighed at the dress.

"You're not disappointed are you?" Stella asked as Kendall shook her head.

"I like the dress but I'm not exactly comfortable with it. I'm a tomboy after all," Kendall said. "Even when I go to my dad's parties, I don't go in something this fancy."

"You'll get used to it when you're attending your new friend's royal parties," Stella said as she reached and Kendall grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"The hat stays."

"Whatever you say." Stella said as she watches Kendall walks away.

"This will be like dad's parties times ten." Kendall sighs.

In the ballroom everyone is having a great time, Luna and Sam were dancing along with Lori and Bobby. Loki and Bebe were talking along with Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"So Chandler is going to get his revenge?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried that he'll build his army." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lame-o we'll beat him as always." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I know." said Lincoln.

Then the rest of the family walked to Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne's side. "Of course dude because we're a family." said Luna.

"She's right Lincoln no matter what happens we stand together." said Lynn Sr.

"Hey Takanuva is coming here." said Leni.

"Well, I believe that you guys need a leader. Which is why it's up to you to decide for yourselves," Takanuva said as he walked among the Louds as Scarlett and Emerald stood by with their friends close by as Lori raised her hand to vote. "Lori?"

"Lincoln," Lori said with a smile.

"Lynn?"

"Lincoln," Lynn said.

"Luna?"

"Lincoln, Master," Luna said.

"Lincoln, Master," Luan agreed.

"Absolutely Linky, Master Takanuva," Leni said.

"No question, Lincoln, Master," Lana said.

"100% Lincoln, Master," Lola said.

"Lincoln, Master" Lucy said with a smile.

"'incoln,' Lily said as Lisa smiled.

"Consensus: Lincoln," Lisa said as Lincoln gasped as they all unanimously chose him as their leader.

"Scarlett, Emerald and myself agree," Takanuva said. "Congratulations, Lincoln. You're the leader of the Louds."

"Me? I don't know what to say?" Lincoln replied.

"Take it Linc." Clyde replied.

"Come on Lame-o, it'll be awesome to be in charge." said Ronnie Anne.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need some air." Lincoln said and walked outside.

"He's troubled with his new responsibility." Samurai Jack said and Ryu nodded.

"I'll talk to him." Anakin said.

* * *

Lincoln was outside of the celebration party and looks at the stars. "Hey Lincoln is it?" Lincoln looks behind and sees Anakin Skywalker behind him. "Just because you're leader doesn't mean you can't have any fun anymore."

"It's nothing Andy." Lincoln replied.

"First off it's Anakin. Second what's your problem?" Anakin asked.

"I'm just scared." Lincoln admitted.

"Scared? You faced off against a giant monster made of Magitum, battle a ghost, and even battled against some of multiverse's deadliest villains." Anakin said and sat next to Lincoln. "Unless you don't think you're ready."

"Do you?"

"Trust me," Anakin said. "I was trained from the age of 10 to be a Jedi by my Master and I was never as good a you are."

"Really? 10 years old?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I came from Tatoonie." Anakin said. "Your sister Luan made a joke about my home planet."

"I'm sorry about that." Lincoln said.

"No, it was actually pretty funny involving two suns." Anakin Said.

"Well I'm just scared of what if I mess up something. What if I cause my sisters' death or make a mistake on a plan?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, calm down now. I know it's tough but you need to decide what kind of leader you want to be." Anakin explained. "Look at Optimus Prime, you should take notes from him he's wise and noble and the other leaders of the teams."

"Thanks Anakin." said Lincoln.

"Hey um Anakin." The two boys turned around and sees Ronnie Anne. "Can I talk to Lincoln alone?"

Anakin nods and gets up. "See you two inside." said Anakin and walks inside.

"So leader of your sisters?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah it's crazy." Lincoln rubbed the back of her head.

"Look I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. I think you're going to be a great leader." said Ronnie Anne. "You just got to believe in yourself."

"Really? The believe in yourself crud." Lincoln wondered.

"It's the best I can come up with. But still you'll be a great leader just be your own leader." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah that's what Anakin said." Lincoln replied.

"Good to hear." Ronnie Anne nodded. "You know you still owe me a dance before the takeover."

"Ok let's go inside." Lincoln said until Ronnie Anne stops him.

"Actually under the moonlight is better." Ronnie Anne replied and took out her phone and played Time after time.

"May I have this dance?" Lincoln asked.

"You may, Lincoln Loud leader of the Loud fighters." said Ronnie Anne. The two began to slow dance under the moonlight.

 **(Dracula ends)**

 **Me: Nothing but the classics.**

 **Steven: Yeah is this for your monster series?**

 **Me: Research. Plus I finished watching that 70's show.**

 **Rigby: Kelso is my favourite character.**

 **Me: Because you two share the same I.Q?**

 **Mordecai: BURN!**

 **Rigby: Stop talking!**

 **Me: Ok I just want to say it was fun writing this story!** **Sorry for the long wait. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scenes of the final battle of Obsidian, Emerald Killing Obsidian, Lincoln being the new leader, Kendall getting ready for the party. Anakin talking to Lincoln. Please review.**


End file.
